Heero, My Pet
by Jewel of Hell
Summary: Duo is young, blind, and vulnerable. Heero is a strong and powerful wolf. Duo's father bought Heero's service to protect his son. AU, 1x2
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** AU, Sci-Fi

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, language, shape-shifting, peril, fluff, sap

**A/N:** This is not a sequel to nor is it anything like my previous work, "Duo, My Pet." The idea came from that story, though, and I promised it to my readers a long (le gasp) time ago. Hope you enjoy, and if you've not read the aforementioned story, I would love to hear what you think!

* * *

**Introduction: The Gift From Tel'Mar**

In the beginning, the Telmaran were captured and kept as slaves. This lasted for about twenty years, because it was discovered quickly the Telmaran were quite capable of killing their masters. It happened with more and more frequency until finally the Andarian Empire passed a law that it was illegal to capture and sell the Telmaran. The shape-shifters were too dangerous, too powerful to safely contain.

Now, two-hundred years after discovering this race of strong, skilled individuals, they were protected by the Treaty of Tel'Mar. The treaty stated that people could approach the Telmaran requesting they serve, but if turned down they could not repeat their request or return. The Telmaran, proud and somewhat arrogant people, rarely granted these requests except to extremely important individuals.

Denan Maxwell believed he was one such individual. The Andarian Empire's main body of power came from the Triad—the three worlds Hedara, Terra, and Ofella. Maxwell was the Prime Chancellor of Hedara, and it was his desire to bring one of the Telmaran home with him.

**o8o o8o**

"Duo?"

A youth of sixteen raised his head, brushing soft hair the color of deep auburn-chestnut off his face. "Yes, Karon? What is it?"

"I am sorry to bother you, young master, but your father has returned home and requires your presence downstairs. If you would come with me?"

"I didn't think he would be back so soon," Duo murmured, rising off his armchair. He held out his hand. "He told me not until tomorrow morning."

He felt the fisted hand fit under his palm and smiled up. Light glinted off the milky surfaces of his indigo eyes. Karon led him down the stairs and into the open parlor before the main door to their house.

"Ah, Duo," Denan Maxwell said in his strong, warm voice. "Come here, my boy, give us a hug."

Smiling faintly, Duo accepted his father's embrace. "Welcome home, Father. Was your trip uneventful?"

"In the extreme," Denan agreed. "Here, my boy. There's someone I want you to meet."

**o8o o8o**

The young Telmaran stepped forward when Denan Maxwell gestured. His son was extremely beautiful, pale-skinned and a fall of hair the color of deepest auburn-and-cinnamon.

"This is Heero, my boy. Heero, this is my son, Duo."

Denan took Duo's hand and placed it on Heero's. Only then did the Telmaran realize it. Blinking, he gazed into the wondrous pools of the human boy's indigo eyes. Sightless eyes. There were no pupils. He was blind.

_No wonder this man wanted a Telmaran to protect his son._ "Duo," he said softly, pressing the hand to his chest, "I am Heero clan Yuy. A pleasure to meet you."

That slim, pale hand gently pulled free of his own to land softly on his face. Cool fingers traced the contours there, as if memorizing. "Heero," he repeated, smiling faintly. "What color are your eyes?"

Heero couldn't help smiling beneath those slender fingers. "Blue. Like cobalt."

Duo's own smile deepened.

"Heero's a wolf, Duo," Denan said. "Biggest damn wolf I've ever seen. Size of a small pony! Heero, as you can see, my son is blind. As Prime Chancellor of Hedara, there could be many who would try using my son against me. Three weeks ago, Prime Chancellor Gadric of Ofella had one of his three daughters kidnapped. She was in critical condition for a week afterward. Duo's blind. How would he defend himself in a situation like that?"

"I understand your concern, Prime Chancellor," Heero said, inclining his head, "and I have already given you my answer concerning your son. The Telmaran have agreed to let us perform the Bonding ritual. With your approval, I will begin tonight."

Denan nodded. "What exactly is included in the ritual? It won't hurt my son, will it?"

"Of course not," Heero said, not bothering to conceal his scorn. "The Telmaran are not barbarians. There can be no one else present, though. It will interfere with the natural flow of my energies into him."

He didn't miss how Duo's head canted slightly to the side. "It sounds interesting. I had no idea anything like that went on." He turned to face his father, lifting his beautiful, blind eyes. "Father, is this really necessary? I'm sure Heero has better things to do than baby-sit—"

"I won't hear any of that, Duo," his father cut him off. "Heero's agreed, so that's the end of it." He stepped closer to his son, cupping his face and leaning down to his ear. "You're all I have left, my boy. I can't lose you, too."

No one else in the room could have heard, but Heero could. After all, he was a wolf . . .

He could smell the warm wash of emotion that overcame Duo as he smiled. "All right," he whispered, shifting to kiss his father's cheek. He turned back to Heero. "I can take you on a tour of the house. Father is a busy man, and I'm usually lonely without him."

Heero nodded, reaching out to place his hand beneath Duo's palm. "Good way to familiarize me with the place. And get to know you." He smiled at the pleased look on the face of his soon-to-be Bonded.

* * *

I know, short. This is a teaser. X3


	2. Chapter 2

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N:** WOW . . . You guys found me FAST. You're my inspiration to keep writing, I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

**Getting To Know You**

"This is a big house," Heero commented, trying to assimilate and categorize every smell that assaulted his sensitive nose. He grinned. "Don't you ever get lost?"

The beautiful boy he guided through the halls smiled. "No. I usually have a servant with me. Father doesn't want me to fall and hurt myself or something. I don't know why he worries so much—I'm perfectly capable of screaming."

Chuckling, Heero peered into a room of desks and tall shelves of books. "A library, hmm? It's big enough to be a public library."

"When I was younger, I used to love to read," Duo said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"Then you weren't born blind?"

"No. My mother and I got a terrible sickness. It took her life and left me blind. Doctors told my father I would be crippled for life, too, but I refused to be both blind and lame." He let out a small laugh.

"There are books for the blind, are there not?" Heero inquired as they moved on.

"Yes," Duo confirmed. "Father buys any and all he finds—it's called brail. Sometimes he reads to me."

"What do you like to read?" Heero asked.

"Anything, really," Duo replied. "If it's worth knowing I want to know it. If it's not worth knowing I still want to know it . . . makes for interesting conversation." He giggled.

Heero smiled at the sweet sound. "You don't need anyone at all to guide you, do you?" he noticed presently.

"No," Duo said. "I remember what the house looked like from when I was a child, and I've memorized the exact distances I must walk before I reach walls or stairs or anything like that. But my father is a worrier."

"He's a good father," Heero mused.

Duo paused outside a door on the second floor. "This is my room," he said, and Heero could smell his sudden shyness. "I don't know if you . . . want your own room? There are plenty of unused rooms in the east wing—"

"No," Heero cut him off. Though Duo couldn't see it, he knew the boy would hear the smile in his voice. "I can't protect you very well if I'm rooms and rooms away from you. Besides, for the most part I take the form of a wolf. This is my secondary form. You are the only one for whom I will transform once we are Bonded-unless circumstances dictate otherwise."

Duo pushed the door open and led Heero inside. "What will the Bond entail?" he asked, curiosity flashing through his scent.

"Very little on your part," Heero replied, glancing around, nearly overwhelmed by the smell of Duo. In here, it was everywhere. Soft, warm, sweet. "I don't know how to describe it. Since I've never actually Bonded anyone before."

"Oh," Duo said, and though his voice was somewhat disappointed, Heero could smell his pleasure.

He smiled and changed the subject. "I'm glad you at least remember what colors look like," he murmured, sinking down onto the enormous bed—it was big enough for ten of Duo. The boy was very slight.

Duo sank down beside him. "I wish I could remember more clearly. Tell me what you look like in your wolf form."

Heero found himself leaning forward the slightest bit, breathing deeply of Duo's scent. It was warm like cinnamon, but sweet like honey. It was fresh like a young breeze after a rainstorm, and it reminded him of something wild like the bite of lightning.

"I'm big," he said with a faint grin. "Your father wasn't wrong about that. The Telmaran are always bigger than their animal counterparts. My fur is silver with a lot of black. My eyes stay the same color." He looked Duo up and down. "I will probably go up to your waist."

"And if I put a saddle on your back, I could ride you around," Duo said, grinning sweetly.

Heero snorted. "Yeah. So have you seen any exciting things as the son of a Prime Chancellor?"

"Oh," Duo said, sighing, "not really. Before I went blind I was too young to care about that sort of thing. Now my father worries about me too much to let me out a whole lot. He . . . well, he's really protective."

A mix of bitterness and love flashed through Duo's scent. The boy didn't like being locked up for his protection, obviously. Unable to help himself, Heero reached out and touched Duo's face.

"That will change now. No one will harm you so long as I'm with you."

Duo smiled, lowering his head. "I haven't been outside this house with an armed guard in years. I would just like the chance . . ." he trailed off.

"To taste freedom?" Heero suggested dryly.

His answering laugh was a little rueful. "Yeah. Not have to worry, you know? I can't be myself around guards, because they're just people my father hired. They only see me as a job, a way to make money. Not a person. Not really."

Heero considered his own relationship with Duo. It wasn't _all_ that different, really. Maxwell had paid the Telmaran people an obscene amount of money for Heero's services, and he'd signed a rather extensive contract. Few knew the contents of that contract—it was kept strictly secret.

But the man had agreed never to interfere with Heero's judgment, never to try imprisoning Heero in any way, never to abuse Heero in any way, and never to speak of the terms of the contract. The penalty for failing to meet any of these terms was severe. The Telmaran would take back Heero, of course, and they would bring Duo with them. Denan Maxwell would never see his son again, and very probably he would wind up beaten, dead, or both for his efforts.

Out loud all Heero said was, "Though your father came to us looking for a protector, rest assured you are not a meaningless job to me, Duo."

Duo gave him a painfully sweet smile, his beautiful eyes landing just shy of Heero's face. "So tell me about the Bond."

"If you're ready, we should let your father know," Heero said. "There are a few things I need to prepare, first—namely a hot meal ready and waiting when we're done. It will drain us both considerably, and we'll need to . . . refuel." He grinned.

Duo mimicked the expression. "Easy enough. Anything else?"

"Yes. Some kind of sharp object. A knife or dagger. And a goblet. Also, some kind of oil."

Curiosity flashed brightly through Duo's scent. "There's a call-button on the wall by the door. It will bring a house servant. Push it twice for my father."

Heero rose and tapped the button twice. His keen ears heard a bell-like tone drift through the hall. It didn't take Denan Maxwell long to come. Nodding to Heero, he went to his son's side.

"You two need something, my boy?"

"Yes, Father," Duo said. He gave the man Heero's list. "We'll begin right away, I guess."

"Yes," Heero spoke up. "As I said before, we need to be alone. Please make sure no one disturbs us until the Bonding ritual is complete . . . I will press this button again."

"I'll see to it," Maxwell said, nodding. "Are you sure it won't hurt my son?"

Trying not to be irritated, Heero shook his head. "No, it won't hurt him. It will be tiring for us both, but nothing more." His voice poorly concealed his ire.

And Maxwell took the hint. Though his face remained outwardly calm, nervousness flickered through his scent. "Of course. I'll see to your needs, then you'll be left alone." He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead and left.

"Heero," Duo said, holding out a hand, "tell me what to expect."

Heero slid his hand under the palm, sitting next to Duo. "I'm going to enter your subconscious mind," he said. "You'll be able to feel and share my thoughts. When we get used to each other, I will . . . Bond us. Create a link that only the two of us can share. We'll be able to communicate mind-to-mind, since for the most part, no one but you will see me in this form from now on."

Now that curiosity turned to excitement. He could hear the sudden slight rise in Duo's heartbeat, smell the rise of adrenaline. It made his own pulse speed up. He would truly enjoy being Bonded to this boy. He could tell.

**o8o o8o**

When his father returned, Duo was thrumming with anxious energy. He was so eager to start he could barely contain himself. "Thank you, Father," he said, bouncing up to kiss his father's cheek as the man set down a tray laden with food and the other things Heero had requested. He all but pushed the man out the door, closing it and securing the seldom-used lock.

"There," he said, reaching out once more for Heero. "I'm ready if you are, Heero."

The Telmaran's warm, strong hand took his, and he allowed himself to be pulled toward the bed once more. Heero wordlessly sat him down, urging him toward the center of the mattress. He sat cross-legged, waiting for further instruction. He heard Heero sit opposite him, felt hands take both his own.

"Close your eyes," Heero said. "I'm going to try putting you in a trance. It will allow me to enter your thoughts more quickly with less chance of entry being rough. Sometimes the conscious mind gets in the way."

Duo could hear his grin. He smiled a little too, settling himself comfortably. "Okay."

"All you have to do is listen to me," came the soothing words. The tone was low and calm. "Don't listen to my words as much as the sounds. Try not to think of anything but my voice. Focus on it as much as you can. Try to imagine the color of my voice. Is it blue, like my eyes? Bring that color into your mind, think about it as clearly as you can. Paint your whole mind blue. There's nothing else in the world now, just blue. And the sound of my voice. Blue _is_ my voice."

Duo felt himself drifting in a place that was just a warm, endless blue. It blanketed him in peace and comfort, demanding nothing and not restraining him as it gently held him. It rippled with every word Heero spoke, but the ripples were soothing. They belonged there, they felt right. Deeper and deeper into living blue he sank, lulled by the monotonous, hypnotic tone of Heero's voice.

He felt a gentle pressure when Heero first tried to sink into his subconscious mind. He couldn't help it and resisted. It felt strange and completely foreign. The pressure didn't persist, and Heero's voice rained down on his mind again.

"It's all right, Duo," he murmured. "That's just me. It won't hurt."

Nodding, Duo willed himself to sink back down into blue. Again he felt that pressure, but even lighter than before. Rather than just pushing—however gently—for entry, it stroked across his senses like a caressing hand. It felt nice, relaxing him to the point that the next push slid into him with no difficulty.

There was no way to describe what it felt like when Heero poured into his mind. It was like hearing an echo of himself, and of Heero, too. His awareness suddenly expanded tenfold, and he could _feel_ everything Heero felt. Could feel Heero feeling everything he himself felt. It was overwhelming. His heart did its best impression of a jackhammer, trying to pound out of his chest while his breathing sped up until he thought he might hyperventilate.

What happened next left him breathless for an entirely different reason. Heero's mind formed a cocoon around him, wrapping around him and buffering him from everything. Just like that he calmed down, able to control his emotions and thoughts now.

"Heero . . ." he whispered, "this is in_cre_dible . . ."

"_Speak to me in your mind, Duo,"_ came the crystal-clear thought.

_How do I do that?_ Duo wondered.

"_Not quite like that. I can only feel your confusion like that. Project toward me. Don't direct it inward."_

Duo tried to do as the Telmaran youth instructed. He had no realistic idea how to do so, but he tried.

_"That was closer. Try thinking really loud at me."_ That was colored with amusement.

Grinning, Duo obeyed. _"If you can't hear this, you're a deaf wolf."_

He heard no physical sound. But laughter rippled across his mind nonetheless. _"That's better. Loud and clear. The more we talk like the this, the easier it will get until we don't even have to try anymore. That will come after the Bond is complete, and probably several weeks later. But for now, let's just talk like this to get used to it and not shout at each other."_

Duo giggled, absently noticing Heero's hands had released his. He wondered why. _"So tell me about Tel'Mar."_

_"Would you like to know about the landscape? The politics? The people? The places?"_ Heero inquired.

_"How about all of the above."_

_"Well. The landscape then. It's extremely varied. Mountains, valleys, meadows, jungles, forests. There are no deserts. Three oceans, plenty of rivers, lakes, and streams. My personal favorites are the mountains and forests, but that might be the wolf in me."_

Abruptly Heero's arms were around him, holding him. It didn't startle him—somehow, he'd known the Telmaran youth would embrace him. Just a vague feeling in the back of his mind that that was Heero's intent. Because Heero was thinking it would be easier for their energies to merge and mesh if they were touching as much as possible. So he simply leaned back against Heero, letting the taller youth arrange him however was most comfortable for him.

_"My family is huge,"_ Heero continued, and an image of six females popped into Duo's mind. _"I'm the only male, but I have several sisters, and my mother has a lot of brothers and sisters. My aunts have a lot of daughters who have spent the majority of my life making me miserable."_

Duo giggled again. _"Are female Telmaran always so much smaller than males?"_ he asked.

_"To some extent. I'm big, even for a male. I take after my father. He's one of the largest males Tel'Mar has ever seen. He's one of the three leaders of the Telmaran people, the Clan _O'Daija_. That is just a fancy word for leader."_

_"And there are only three O'Daija?"_

_"Yes. There are three Clans. A Clan can have as many as twenty different species in its collective, and mine has thirty-three. Oddly enough, the predominant species is hawk rather than wolf."_

_"What are the Telmaran like as a people? Are there wars or anything?"_

_"Seldom. We settle our disputes with talk. Or if talk doesn't work, then one-on-one fights. Usually the family leaders fight, or even more infrequently the O'Daija might. But the most common disputes are territorial, and those are resolved easily by bringing in a wolf. We have the keenest senses of smell, and all Telmaran mark their territories by scent."_

_"How many different species are there?"_ Duo wanted to know.

He felt Heero's smile. _"A lot. Any animal you can think of."_

Duo could think of a lot. _"Are predators always O'Daija?"_

_"No. Typically, maybe, but not always. The three current O'Daija are wolf, tiger, and deer. She is a magnificent white doe known for her benevolence and wisdom."_

Listening to him, Duo felt absolutely charmed. _"Can we visit them sometime?"_ he asked. _"I would love to meet them. Is that allowed?"_

_"Yes, because you are my Bonded. At least you will be soon. The Bonded are free to come and go from Tel'Mar as they please. And I would love to take you there. You would love my sisters, and they would love you."_

Duo tried to imagine it. It sounded like a world so vastly different from his own it was difficult. Sighing inwardly, he changed the subject. For now it was too far away, so there was no point getting worked up.

**o8o o8o**

The pair talked mind-to-mind for a long time. Duo seemed to pick it up easily, and Heero was delighted to learn more of his new permanent companion. Duo was bright, curious, energetic, and sweet as honey. Innocent as a rose. Everything about him was beautiful. Blindness had not beaten him—it had simply taught him to see things from a different perspective.

_"I think you're ready for the next step,"_ Heero said, urging the boy to sit up.

Nervousness mingling with anticipation flickered through Duo's mind and scent. "What do I have to do?" he asked out loud.

_"Speak to me in your mind,"_ Heero reminded him. _"We need to keep the connection strong."_

Duo nodded. _"Sorry. I forgot to concentrate."_

_"It's all right. I'm going to push deeper into you, now. I'm also going to draw your blood, but I'll be as careful as I can."_

Very little fear filled Duo at that. Smiling a bit, Heero expanded his mental senses, reaching further into Duo, looking for the barriers to his subconscious mind. They would be the hardest to breach, but as long as Duo felt him coming he shouldn't resist so much they lost the link between them.

The barriers rose tall and impassive when he found them. But when he pushed, as gently as he dared, they simply melted away. And like that, he was deep into Duo's mind. The ease of entry took his breath away—Duo trusted him. The depth of his trust awed and humbled the wolf.

Taking Duo's hand in his, he drew the knife across the palm with just enough pressure to draw a thin line of blood. Duo barely flinched. Heero mimicked the action with his own opposite hand, and setting the knife aside, he aligned the two shallow cuts.

_"This is going to feel really strange, Duo,"_ he warned. And he _pushed_.

Duo gasped when Heero's energies flooded into him, forcing his own energies into Heero. The two aligned cuts opened, and Heero could feel his blood flowing into Duo even as Duo's blood flowed into his. His life rushed out only to be instantly replaced by Duo's life. On and on in a cycle to which nothing in his experience could compare. All the tales and stories in the galaxy could not prepare him for this feeling, this powerful rush, this incredibly intimate act of joining one life with another so completely everything blended together. He _was_ Duo, and Duo _was_ him.

"Heero . . ." Duo panted, his hand tightening compulsively around Heero's fingers, "Heero . . ."

When he could barely tell his distinctiveness from Duo's, Heero grabbed the little pot of oil and spilled it over their joined hands. A fiery, intense heat suffused the palm of his hand, and he could feel it brand across Duo's as well. The pair of them sucked in a labored breath as they felt the wounds close, seal, and vanish.

Every single ounce of energy he possessed simply bled out of him. He fell back onto the bed. And since he was the only thing keeping Duo upright, the smaller, slightly younger boy fell down on top of him. The pair lay like this for a long time, both trying to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts. That amazing closeness they'd shared was still there, bright and pulsing with every breath they took.

Heero wondered if every Telmaran Bonded in the same way, if it always felt the same, if it was always so strong. He knew everything about Duo, knew Duo also knew everything about him. It was incredible. It was overwhelming. It was overpowering. It was everything he'd never known he'd wanted, and nothing had ever felt so right.

He closed his eyes and simply basked in Duo.


	3. Chapter 3

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N:** I have nothing to say this chapter, sorry! I know you guys expect inspiring speeches from me, but I'm just . . . apathetic right now I guess. So how about a hugely exciting chapter instead? Oh, additional warning. Like in the last one, this one will contain Relena bashing . . . (are we surprised? X3)

* * *

**Everything About You and Me**

Heero stirred himself out of his lethargic trance after what felt like a long time. A sense of urgency finally managed to pierce the fog around his mind. They needed to eat. It was a dangerous time for them both, and they needed the energy boost only food could give them.

"Duo," he said in a hoarse voice. "Duo, get up. We . . . we need to eat." Even speaking took an inordinate amount of energy.

Duo barely stirred. "Not hungry," he mumbled, turning his face into Heero's chest.

Heero didn't think he could sit up if he had to lever Duo up, too. He pushed weakly on his newly Bonded's arm. "We have to eat," he insisted. "Come on, Duo." He couldn't believe how drained he felt.

Making an extremely unhappy noise, Duo heaved himself off Heero. It obviously took a lot of effort. But with the added weight gone, Heero was able to sit up. His hands were shaking as he reached for the tray and pushed the lid off. The hot food was long cold and looked utterly unappetizing. But there were thick chunks of sweet bread and a bowl of sugared fruit cubes. Sugar would go a long way toward perking them up.

Choosing a particularly fat cube, he rubbed it over Duo's lips. "Eat," he commanded.

Duo giggled, and Heero used that opportunity to slip the fruit into his mouth. Only when his Bonded began chewing the offering did Heero pop a few into his own mouth. They tasted divine and whet his appetite for more. Apparently they affected Duo the same way, for he pushed himself upright and lay his hand on Heero's in a silent plea for more.

Smiling, Heero put the bowl in his hand and tore into the bread. "Unfortunately, nothing's hot anymore," he said around a mouthful. "But carbs and sugar are high-energy foods, so they'll last us until we can get your ever-so-accommodating father to bring us more."

Duo nearly choked on his fruit as he giggled. "It's his way of apologizing for locking me up."

Heero snorted. "I'm going to ring for him again. I'm starving, and I want hot food."

"Me too," Duo agreed, still giggling.

"Hmm," Heero said around his bread, "maybe I shouldn't have given you sugar. It's making you weird."

For that he got pegged with a cube—Duo had remarkable aim for someone blind. Of course, the boy could sense him as clearly as he could sense Duo, so that probably helped. He picked it up off the bed and ate it. Shaking his head, he rose.

"Stay there. I'll get your father."

"You keep thinking that bread tastes good," Duo said. "Can't I have some?"

Blinking, Heero nodded and tossed him a chunk. "Sorry. Here you go."

Maxwell burst in about fifteen seconds after the bell sounded, leading Heero to believe the man had been waiting for it and had run like a mad demon at the knell. He had to fight to keep the grin off his face.

"You two all right?" he asked, immediately going to his son. "You've been silent in here for almost four hours!"

Heero blinked. What a conspicuously long amount of time. "We're fine," he said, looking at the palm that had been slit. There was no scar. "But we're both starving. Could you have someone bring us a hot meal?"

"Ours got cold," Duo explained, snagging another fruit cube.

Maxwell's eyes found the spilled oil on the bedspread. "What's this?" he asked.

"Oil," Heero said. "It's the best thing for sealing the Bonding, for some reason. I was a little careless." He didn't bother apologizing—he wasn't sorry.

"It's fine," the man said, waving it off. "I will send a servant to change the bed. Duo, I have to leave first thing in the morning for Terra. I'll be gone for a few days, and Karon will see to your needs. Will you two be fine here by yourselves?"

"Of course," Heero said, starting to feel impatient. How could he stress the importance of _food_ at this juncture?

Obviously picking up on that, Duo grinned. "Father, we're _really_ hungry."

"Of course," Maxwell said, hustling to the door. "I'll send Karon immediately."

"Thank you," Duo and Heero said in unison, and the man bustled out.

Feeling jittery from eating sugar on an otherwise empty stomach, Heero turned to his newly Bonded and for the first time since leaving Tel'Mar changed into his primary form. Duo sensed it, of course, sitting up a little, head turning with uncanny accuracy to Heero's direction. Heero crossed the room in one long bound, leaping onto the bed and pouncing on the person who was now closest to him in the galaxy.

Duo let out a high 'eep!' of surprise, falling backward beneath Heero's weight. Heero snuffled at his face, unable to get enough of his sweet laughter, his wonderful scent, the delight and pleasure in his blind eyes, and the happiness in his loving heart.

_How did I get so lucky?_

Though those thoughts were not directed at Duo, the boy still got the gist. His arms went around Heero's neck, pulling the enormous wolf close and kissing his soft muzzle.

"It's funny how emotions can change so suddenly," he murmured. "Hours ago I didn't know you at all, and now I know everything about you as if we've been best friends forever. It's . . . amazing."

Heero licked his Bonded's pale face, tail thumping on the bed a little.

So when Karon entered the bedroom, this was how she found them. An enormous wolf sitting right on top of Duo. Heero's only warning was the fear and alarm that suddenly soured her scent. She shrieked, making Heero flatten his ears against his skull. Damn, but human females could be noisy!

"Young master!"

Heero rose to his full impressive height, ears straight forward as he turned to her. He only had to utter a single, low growl to get her to flee. His tongue lolled out in silent laughter.

Duo's hand closed around his tail. "That's not nice. I like Karon."

_"Didn't your father tell her I'm a Telmaran?"_ he asked.

"I don't know. Probably not since her reaction was so . . . freaking out."

Heero pounced on Duo again, laving his face with his tongue. Laughing, Duo tried unsuccessfully to ward him off. Moments later he heard footsteps heralding the approach of Maxwell and Karon.

"That's Heero, fool woman," Maxwell barked. "The boy's Telmaran. I told you that, didn't I?"

Heero paused to look at the pair, hoping his annoyance showed. He didn't appreciate being made a spectacle.

Karon gulped. "Ah, yes you did, Master, but . . ." she swallowed noisily. "You never did tell me he was such a big . . ."

Heero phased into his human form. "Wolf," he snapped. "I'm not an animal, Karon."

"Yes, yes, thank you Karon. Go back to your work." Maxwell pushed her out. To Heero he said, "She'll get used to you. Bit of a jumpy sort. I apologize. I'll bring you dinner myself." He once more saw himself out.

Duo sat up, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist and resting his head against the taller youth's shoulder. "Don't be angry," he murmured. "Karon's just . . . you know. A simple woman. I don't think she's ever left this city."

Heero simply laid down, squashing Duo underneath him. A muffled protest that lacked coherency drifted up from his lumpy pillow. "Okay," he said, chuckling.

When Maxwell returned, the pair dug in with voracious appetite. While they ate a pair of servants changed the bed and remade it. Then the Bonded pair went about their nightly ablutions, getting ready for bed.

"Can I brush you?" Duo asked when Heero jumped onto the bed in wolf-form.

_"Please,"_ Heero said, laying his head on Duo's lap.

So Duo brushed his fur, the long strokes soothing him into a dozy trance. The bed felt cloud-soft beneath him, and Duo's warmth seeped into his core.

"You're so soft," Duo murmured, stroking a finger between Heero's eyes. "Your fur is like velvet."

Heero gave no response to that, simply sighing deeply. Tomorrow, he would go out with his Bonded and they would explore the city. Tomorrow he would give Duo a taste of freedom. Tomorrow he would . . . tomorrow . . .

* * *

This may follow in the tradition of "Duo, My Pet" and turn into a piece of pointless, plotless fluff . . .

Heero: Are you capable of writing anything else?

Jewel: . . .

Heero: That's what I thought. Baka.


	4. Chapter 4

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N:** Whew! I hope everyone had a great New Year and did hugely exciting things! I didn't . . .

To Jess-Eklom: you asked a question that I should answer, why Heero transformed for Duo's father and Karon. That's a good question, I will clarify (as I should have earlier!). Thanks for pointing this out, everyone else don't be shy about doing so if you notice things that don't make sense. Sometimes I write too fast and don't pay attention . . .

Enjoy!

* * *

**When Heero Goes Hunting**

Duo woke slowly to find himself being slowly smothered by a heavy, oppressive heat. Groaning, he tried to roll over only to discover he was solidly trapped beneath the thick-furred body of a large wolf. Smiling, he buried his fingers in the soft coat and tried pushing Heero off him. It felt like he was lying directly on top of him.

"Heero," he managed, somewhat breathless.

Laughter in his mind. Then Heero was licking his face.

"Mmph!" Duo gasped, choking on his giggles. "Geroff!"

The next instant found him alone in the bed as Heero streaked away. Startled, Duo sat up. "Heero?"

_"I have to answer a call of nature,"_ came the reply, _"and I feel like hunting. Normally I would eat with you, but I've been deprived of raw meat and hot blood for many days. Would you like some?"_

"Ah, as lovely as that sounds . . ." Duo said, grinning ruefully.

Heero chuckled in his mind. _"Then let me out. I'm hungry, and I doubt your housekeeper would appreciate me eating one-hundred pounds of raw meat on her kitchen floor."_

Smiling at that mental image, Duo slid out of bed and wrapped a thick, crushed-velvet robe around his slim body. "I'm sure she appreciates it. Where are you, extremely large pet of mine?"

_"Pet, hmm? Well, I've been called many things but never pet. All right, I will be your guide wolf, but if you call me a dog I will bite you."_

"Wouldn't dream of it."

_"And you should do something about that habit of yours of talking out loud. People will think you're crazy."_

"I'm sure they already do. Come on." He extended a hand toward where he could sense the Telmaran wolf.

Heero nuzzled his hand, and he rested it between the wolf's ears. When he opened the door, Heero remained by his side, close enough to brush against his thigh all the time. The wolf's shoulder actually reached his waist. Heero guided him with gentle pressure, his every motion telling Duo where to turn—though in this house he scarce needed it.

In the kitchen, he could hear Karon fussing around. "Good morning, young master," she said, "and . . . Heero." To her credit the pause was very slight.

_"Tell her I said good morning,"_ Heero said in a dismissive mental tone as he waited for Duo to open the door.

Grinning, Duo waved him out. "What did you make for breakfast, Karon? I'm starving."

He heard the smile as she replied, "Scones, fresh-squeezed orange juice, and cacuyo eggs. Sit, love, I'll get you a plate."

"Thank you," Duo said, smiling as he lowered himself in a chair at the table. "Is Father already gone?"

"Yes," Karon replied. "Man left before dawn. Heavens, but I wish his job weren't so demanding. What will you and Heero do today?"

"Must you always ask so many questions?" Duo snapped. He instantly clapped a hand over his mouth. "I . . . I'm sorry, Karon, I don't know why I said that . . ."

"I-it's all right, young master," she said, though she did sound shaken.

For some reason, wave after wave of aggression flowed over Duo. And a desire to sink his teeth into red, freshly-killed meat . . . at this, he realized what it must be. Heero was hunting, most likely. He was either stalking his prey or had caught it, and this feeling was actually Heero's aggression.

How . . . bizarre. Duo clenched his teeth, doing his best to ignore it. He did _not_ want to bite Karon's hand for pestering him. He most _certainly_ did not want to go out and tackle a deer and rip its throat out. He took a sip of his orange juice and growled low in his throat when it was not hot blood.

Hissing in annoyance, Duo pushed back from the table and stalked to the door. "Heero!" he called. "Heero, come _now_!"

It didn't take long before laughter resounded through his mind and a slightly damp muzzle pushed into his hand. He recoiled at the warm, sticky wet.

"Is that blood?" he demanded.

More laughter. _"Yes. Sorry, I should have warned you that until we learn to control our bond, we'll experience each other's strong emotions as though they were our own."_

"Yes, you should have warned me. I just snapped at Karon and strongly desired to bite her hand off."

Heero's laughter filled his mind so strongly Duo felt his annoyance change to mirth.

_"And right now she's looking at you like you've lost your mind. I told you, speak to me in your mind. Only you can hear me in this form."_

Concentrating, Duo sent the wolf his disapproval. _"Go back to your meal, you feisty killer. And control your joy of killing—I would like to enjoy my meal without feeling disappointment that every bite isn't fresh, raw meat!"_

Heero's only reply was more laughter as he loped off. Shaking his head, Duo felt for the door and went back inside to his meal.

"I am sorry, Karon," he said again. "Heero and I are still learning about our bond."

"It's all right, my dear," she said, sounding relieved. "Eat up while it's still hot."

Nodding, Duo obeyed and dug in. This time, the disappointment that no hot blood spilled down his throat was minimal.

**o8o o8o**

Heero patiently waited for Duo to finish wiping the blood from his jaws and throat. Karon was standing nearby, nervousness still souring her scent as she pointed out any spots Duo missed.

_"Why don't you just give me some water and let me do it myself?"_ he demanded somewhat crossly.

"This is your punishment for this morning," Duo replied, amusement flickering in his lovely eyes.

Heero sighed expansively, giving Karon a long-suffering look. It actually worked—some of the nervousness faded.

"Begging your pardon, Heero," she said, "but you could transform and do it yourself, isn't that right?"

"No," Duo said, sounding definitely amused, now. "He behaved like a dog this morning, so now he's getting treated like one."

Heero snapped at Duo's hand, though his teeth didn't connect. He would never hurt Duo. _"Wolf, not dog. All wolves hunt. Even we civilized ones."_

"Besides, he said he would only transform for me, now," Duo told Karon. "Is that because you have to?"

_"It's tradition. And because your father and Karon have already seen my human form, I could for them as well. I just prefer not to. This is my primary form, after all. I'm far more used to running around on four paws rather than two feet. You bipedals are an awkward lot, aren't you?"_

_"Watch it, or you're going to get a swat,"_ Duo said menacingly, squeezing Heero's tail.

Panting laughter, Heero licked his Bonded's face, causing the boy to giggle and grab his muzzle, planting a kiss right between his eyes.

"There, is he all cleaned up, Karon?"

"He is," Karon replied, her scent telling Heero she was much more comfortable now. "He looks very handsome."

A little surprised, Heero looked at her to find a smile blossoming on her apple-cheeked face. Well, that was nice. Her fear was rapidly fading.

_"Good. It's not like I'd gobble her up in her sleep. Humans taste funny."_

Duo swatted his flank. "Thank you, Karon. Heero and I are going out today, so I won't require anything else."

She took half a step forward, already opening her mouth to protest. Heero just looked at her, ears forward and alert. That was all it took. She snapped her mouth shut, nodding instead.

"All right. Try not to be out too late, okay?"

"Sure," Duo said, smiling that sweet smile of his. "Thanks, Karon."

Hmm. Sometimes it was right handy that Duo was blind. She left, and Heero easily jumped onto the bed.

_"What are you going to wear? And are you going to shower before we leave?"_

"Why? Do I stink?" Duo asked sweetly.

Heero didn't take the bait. _"It's my experience that humans are nearly as fussy about hygiene as we Telmaran. Which of course means they shower every day. Are you different?"_

"Nope. Especially not now that you could smell me if I wasn't clean."

_"Won't your hair take a long time to dry?"_

"Not if you help me," Duo replied, undoing the robe's belt.

Heero sat up at that, changing form. "I'd be happy to," he said, pacing to Duo's side.

Duo's expression was a little startled. "You should warn me before you do that," he said a bit reproachfully.

Grinning, Heero leaned down and bit the tip of Duo's nose. "Sorry. I'm going to change to my human form now, kay?"

Making a funny sound of surprise, Duo jerked back and slapped Heero's arm. "Thanks a lot."

Chuckling, Heero spun Duo around and pushed him into the bathroom separated from his bedroom by only a door. "Come on. I'll wash your hair for you. I've been dying to get my hands on it since I saw you. Such pretty hair."

Heero waited for a moment, wondering why Duo paused. "Umm . . ." the boy said.

Tilting his head to the side, Heero shrugged. "What?"

"Never mind," came the somewhat faint reply, and heat flashed through Duo's scent.

Odd. Was that . . . embarrassment? Heero couldn't fathom a reason for that as Duo slowly peeled off his pajamas and started the shower. His entire body was flawlessly pale, right down to his small feet. Smiling at such pretty feet, Heero herded him under the spray and followed him, enjoying the cloying heat of the steam as it quickly filled the bathroom.

Slicking his hands with a shampoo that smelled of . . . there were too many different aromas in that scent to identify. He glanced at the label. Cinnamon honeyed apple.

"This smells good," he commented, plunging his hands into the thick, wonderful mass of Duo's hair.

Duo gave a soft sound of pleasure as Heero began working the shampoo through his tresses. Only after the discomfort faded from his scent did it occur to Heero what must have caused it: his nakedness. The realization made him grin like a fool. _Prude_. The Telmaran had few personal boundaries, and naked bodies were not included in those boundaries. It hadn't crossed his mind that humans worried about such things.

_"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,"_ he apologized, though he could not hide his amusement.

_"You just . . . caught me off-guard,"_ Duo explained, sounding embarrassed that Heero drew attention to it.

Which made the wolf grin more. "The Telmaran don't care about such things," he told his Bonded. "I . . . forgot. Then I couldn't figure out why you were embarrassed until just a moment ago. Sorry. I'll remember in the future."

"Your people have a very different culture, don't they?" Duo mused.

"Yes," Heero said, directing Duo's head beneath the fall of water. "We aren't human, despite appearances. You have such beautiful hair, Duo."

"Thank you," the boy said softly, his pleasure flickering through his scent. "Would you mind putting conditioner in it, too? It takes me forever."

"Of course," Heero said, picking up the bottle and flipping the cap. It had a similar smell to the shampoo and poured into his hand like silk.

Duo remained silent while Heero worked the conditioner through his hair, massaging his scalp, then rinsing it away. Heero could tell by his closed eyes and slightly parted lips that he enjoyed the sensations very much. Smiling, he turned the water off and pulled Duo out of the shower, wrapping him in a thick towel.

"There. Hurry. I'm curious to explore the city. I've never been in a city before. In fact, this is my first time away from Tel'Mar, so hurry!"

"Yes, my overexcited pet," Duo said, grinning as he dried himself.

Raising an eyebrow, Heero changed form and shook his massive body. Duo shrieked as the cold spray liberally doused his slender body.


	5. Chapter 5

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N:** Nothing to say today. I really should stop doing this.

**Heero:** I'll stop you.

**Duo:** But we're always together when she plays with us. Don't complain.

**Jewel:** Yeah, you ungrateful mangy wolf. I should have a hunter shoot you.

**Heero:** (GUN)

**Jewel:** Heh . . . heh . . . see you guys later! (runs)

* * *

**A Taste of Freedom**

They didn't have a harness big enough for Heero, so Karon fashioned one out of silk scarves. Heero, she reasoned, was not some dumb dog who would tug too hard at his leash and tear the delicate material. Duo agreed, and Heero had no problem with it.

_"The scarves are pretty,"_ he said, _"and this way I know for sure I can't lose you."_

Smiling, Duo subsided. For the first time in far too long he left the house without a military escort with no goal in mind other than enjoying the day. "Heero, is it a beautiful day?" he asked, breathing deep of the fresh air, still a little cool and crisp from the early morning chill.

He felt the scarves dance a little as Heero shook himself. _"Yes, Duo, it's gorgeous. The sun is a bright golden coin in an azure sky, and there are only a few fat white clouds drifting by. You don't live that far from the city, do you? I can see it from here!"_

"No," Duo said aloud, finishing silently, _"only half a mile. I wanted to walk, and I'm sure you're fine with that."_

_"Of course!"_

Duo felt a gentle tug on the scarves, Heero letting him know he wanted to run! Because of his isolation, Duo had little to do except physical activity in that large house of his, so he was in good shape. Smiling, he picked up his pace to a ground-eating jog.

_"Just tell me where to go so I don't run over anything and fall on my face,"_ he said to his guide.

_"Of course I will."_ A tug on the scarves, and he veered to the left a little. _"Just don't run out into the street."_

The pair jogged into the main city, but here Heero made Duo slow down. There were a lot of people about, there always were. Duo followed Heero's lead as the wolf threaded his way through the throng.

_"There are all sorts of stores and stuff,"_ Heero said, bumping his head against Duo's hip. _"What kind of store would you like to go into?"_

_"Music,"_ Duo replied, stroking Heero's ears. _"I love listening to music. Maybe I'll break down and buy a kit to teach myself to play an instrument. They have special-made ones for the blind."_

_"That's interesting. Is it common for humans to be blind?"_

_"No, not really,"_ Duo said, frowning a little. _"But the survivors of the sickness I got are always rendered blind. Very few survive."_

Duo could feel Heero's compassion, but the wolf changed the subject with an abruptness that spoke of his discomfort. _"There's a music store here. It's called . . . hmm. Pan's Pipes. That's a weird name."_

_"Pan is someone out of Earth legend,"_ Duo explained, smiling a little. _"Remind me to tell you sometime. Take me there?"_

_"Earth, hmm?"_ Heero said, turning Duo's direction. _"Isn't that where humans are originally from?"_

_"Yes. That was a long, long time ago."_

"Welcome to Pan's, young sir," a voice spilled over Duo's senses, "but we do not allow dogs in here."

Heero made a rather huffy sound, but Duo just smiled, lifting his eyes a little. "First, he is not a dog, sir, and second, he is my guide."

In Duo's mind, Heero let out an incoherent growl. _"He reeks of lust, Duo. He thinks you're very pretty, and his excitement jumped when he realized you couldn't see."_

Well, this was a first. Being able to tell what people were thinking just by the way they smelled. What a convenient gift. _"And what does lust smell like?"_ he couldn't help asking.

Heero snorted. _"Like heat and want, carnal desire and gluttony. It seldom smells good, because people rarely have moral inhibition concerning the things they want."_

_"Have you met many people?"_

_"Met, no. Seen, yes. Many come to Tel'Mar with the desire to procure a Telmaran bodyguard. We agree to very few of these."_

"Allow me to assist you, then," the man's voice said again, and Duo could definitely hear a subtle undertone of ulterior motive.

He just smiled. "I would appreciate it. Do you have kits for the blind who wish to learn a musical instrument?"

"Indeed we do, young master," the man purred, and Duo heard him step closer. "For several different instruments. Tell you what. You tell me which you would like to play, and I'll tell you if we have kits for that particular one."

"Traditional six-stringed guitar?" Duo asked.

"That one we have. Would you like me to . . . ?" he trailed off, but his intent was obvious.

Duo shook his head. "No, thank you. Heero, follow."

_"You know I don't need verbal commands, right?"_ his guide said, sounding a tad miffed.

Biting back his grin, Duo ruffled his ears. _"Of course I do. But this man doesn't, and it would be weird if you just started following him like you could understand every word we just said, right?"_

That got him a reluctant chuckle. _"Okay. Probably."_ Another chuckle, a little more heartfelt this time. _"He's scared of me."_

_"Why? Are you glaring at him?"_

_"Only a little. I was trying to grin at him."_

_"Ah. Your grin is full of nice sharp fangs, remember? He probably thought you were tempted to take a bite out of his leg."_

_"I was, too, but then I remembered humans taste funny."_

_"Oh really? What do we taste like?"_

_"Bad fish,"_ came the flippant reply.

Duo turned his sudden fit of giggles into a cough.

"Here we are," the man said, probably a little too loudly. "Would you like me to describe what they look like?"

_"I could do it better,"_ Heero grumbled, definite annoyance in his mental voice.

"I would like that," Duo acquiesced with a smile.

He didn't need to see the man's face to hear the grin. "All right. We have four. The first one is made from polished maidenwood, strings of the finest . . ."

_"That's a strange name for wood,"_ Heero commented. _"Don't listen to him, anyway. The first one is red, of course, because it's maidenwood. The strings are silver-banded black, and the inlaid design is a carving of running horses. Quite pretty, actually. The second one is some black wood with a curvy inlaid design. The third is very boring, you don't want that one. The fourth . . . hmm. The fourth is not shaped like a traditional guitar though it has six strings. It's shaped like an open flame. Colored like one, too. Rather interesting. The strings are gold."_

_"I'm a little surprised,"_ Duo admitted. _"Most kits for the blind are very plain and basic. I guess they've branched out a little. My father did say he was going to get that changed. He doesn't like to think I might not be able to get merchandise at the highest quality like 'normal' people. He fusses. A _lot_."_

Heero snorted audibly. It sounded adorable, a sort of snuffling sound. _"I got that impression,"_ he mused. _"Oh, this clown is done describing things. I suppose he's waiting for an answer now. Can I bite him? Just a little?"_

Coughing politely, Duo extended his hand. "May I feel the first one and the last one?"

"Of course," his helper said in the same tone.

The hand that closed around his was warm and slightly damp. Duo resisted the urge to shake it off. Amazing how knowing the man lusted for him changed his feelings toward him. Changed it from polite friendliness to borderline disgust. That hand guided his fingers over highly polished wood, and he slowly traced the carving of the running horses.

When the man gently tugged him to the other, he found himself nearly in a hot embrace. The man had cleverly insinuated Duo between the shelf and his own large body. Discomfort and a hint of nervousness flashed through Duo—he did _not_ like positions such as these. Besides being extremely cliché, they were just plain unpleasant.

He allowed the man to guide his hand over the outline of the guitar, and it really did feel like a flame-shape. And that was when Duo had had enough. He could feel the aggression rising in Heero, and it directly affected his own emotional balance.

"Thank you for your help," he said in a voice so cold it startled even him, "but that will be all." With a bite harsher than an arctic chill.

Heero's laughter resounded in his mind as the man startled backward. "If you need anything . . ." he hedged.

"I won't," Duo said, all politeness gone now.

And he was gone. Heero's mirth made it very hard for Duo to stay angry, and he didn't really try. Nothing terrible had happened, and he didn't want to ruin his day.

_"A second longer and I was going to bite him,"_ Heero said, still sounding very amused.

_"I would have let you, but I try to let people know early on they cannot take advantage of me."_

_"That's a good habit to get into,"_ Heero mused. _"I would protect you whether you were a whining baby or a muscle-brained fool."_

_"That's very comforting, you idiot wolf."_

_"Keep up talk like that and I'll bite you, too."_

_"I should warn you I bite back."_

_"Oh?"_

Duo grinned. _"Which one should I get?"_

_"The flaming one. It's very nice stylized art. Art and music rolled into one. Plus, that one has in huge bold letters on the kit that it's the best for beginners."_

_"Sounds perfect then. Guide me back to the counter?"_

The slow tugs on the scarves told him where to go as he went back to the counter. A different man sat behind the register, and Heero told his Bonded he couldn't even smell the other one anymore. That made Duo grin.

"Excuse me," he said, "I wish to make a purchase under my father's name and have it shipped directly to his house."

"We don't do that," came the annoyed reply.

_"There are some perks to being the Prime Chancellor's son,"_ Duo told Heero, grinning inwardly. _"Watch this. Works every time."_

"Yes, you do, I have done it before." He put his palm on the identification pad. "My father is Denan Maxwell, Prime Chancellor of Hedara. You have his address in your system already."

It was times like these he wished he could see facial expressions. Heero's mental sniggering spoke volumes of the man's sudden change of attitude.

"Uh, of course young master," the man said. "We'll take care of that directly."

Duo flashed a beaming smile in his direction. "Thank you, I appreciate it." His smile vanished instantly as he spun and stalked out.

_"Feeling peevish, are we?"_

_"Biggest difference between you and an armed guard. People take me more seriously with muscle-heads all around me."_ He laughed lightly.

_"Let's find some place with food and go for a walk in the forest just beyond the city. There, right up against the mountains."_

_"Bossy. That sounds perfect."_

_

* * *

_

I hope that chapter didn't feel too boring to anyone . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **(Floating) I am so happy . . . such lovely readers . . . (sigh) Here I was thinking last chapter was so long and slow, and you all assured me it wasn't . . . I love you!

Oh, this is to Shizukesa-sama: It doesn't take much to spark my imagination, but let me tell you, you did it in a BIG way. I can't tell you more than that . . . XD

Maars (and to any else who were wondering)—this is futuristic. I'll be revealing more about technology later on, but think Star Wars and impressive cities.

* * *

**The Things You Don't Expect**

_"Duo, take the scarves off, just for a sec?"_ Heero requested, tugging a little. _"I won't go far, you'll never be out of my sight, but I gotta get this out of my system!"_

Grinning, Duo untied the scarves. "I'll wait here for you, I don't want to trip over any roots."

_"I wouldn't want that either!"_ Heero exclaimed, and Duo heard him bolt off. _"Your face is so cute, it doesn't need any scratches or bruises."_

Laughing softly, Duo carefully felt for a tree to lean against and sat down. "Are you still close, my large and fluffy pet?"

_"Yes, I can still see you. Hmm, there's evidence of human passage not that long ago. Feel like hunting some bipedal game?"_

Letting his head fall back against the bark, Duo raised an eyebrow. "Hunt humans, huh? That doesn't sound like fun."

_"But I also smell blood. What if one of them was hurt?"_

That made Duo straighten a little. "Blood? Heero, come back."

Moments later a warm, wet nose touched his hand. Reaching up, Duo buried his fingers in Heero's incredibly soft, thick fur. "We're not that far from the city. Who would have camped here? And why."

_"You know more about humans than I do. Inscrutable lot. I would have camped _way_ up in the mountains."_

"Of course you would have. Did you smell anything else?"

_"Yes. Electricity. Like a lightning bolt."_

"You can smell that?" Duo said, surprised. "What does it smell like?"

Heero snuffled laughter, sticking his nose in Duo's face. _"It smells like electricity. Can't describe it. Tangy, bitter, coppery, sharp . . . those are all good words to try, though. It's all those and more."_

"There, see?" Duo admonished, grabbing Heero's muzzle and kissing it, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Heero licked his mouth, making him pull away with a laugh. _"Well? Have you changed your mind? Can we go hunting?"_

Grinning ruefully, Duo tied the scarves back around Heero's neck and torso in a makeshift harness. "I forgot I wanted to get you a real one. All right, we'll explore a little bit."

_"Oh, good. Here, come this way. Be careful, Duo. There're roots and shrubs everywhere. Don't trip!"_

Duo followed Heero's lead, and as before the big wolf stayed close enough to guide him not only by tugging on the lead but by nudging him with his body. He could hear Heero sniffing at things, could feel his contented excitement, his desire to unravel the mystery.

_"The smell of blood is here, too,"_ the wolf said, _"and it's fresher. This could be a mere hour or two old, Duo. I think someone is hurt, because the smell is stronger."_

"If we find anything tangible," Duo said slowly, "maybe we should get help."

_"And if there are bad people around, we should be extra careful,"_ Heero said.

Duo got the feeling he said that without concern for anyone but Duo.

**o8o o8o**

As they pressed deeper into the forest, Heero's instincts began screaming at him. Something was wrong, he knew it. Everything was too quiet, for starters. He could hear the occasional birdsong, but there were no little creatures scurrying around in the undergrowth. It was only like this when something scared them . . . but what could it be? On Tel'Mar it was the presence of predators.

It was possible that a animal of some sort had attacked a human, he supposed. But there was little to no evidence of that sort of struggle, such as broken and trampled undergrowth. He kept his ears alert and eyes keen.

_"What is it, Heero?"_ Duo asked silently, a hint of anxiousness in his mental voice.

Heero immediately moderated his own anxiety, rubbing his head against Duo's leg. _"Probably nothing."_ But his instincts were seldom wrong.

Somewhere in the far-too-close-distance, he heard a scream. It sounded like a woman. Heart pounding, he turned to look, felt Duo's hand clench in the thick fur at the back of his neck.

_"What was that?"_ his Bonded whispered, his soft tone conveying even mind-to-mind.

Heero didn't know much about humans, for sure, but that scream didn't sound pained or frightened. It sounded angry. _"I don't know, but someone might be in trouble. Do you want to—?"_

_"Yes!"_ Duo said at once. _"Go, Heero!"_

The Telmaran wolf needed no second bidding. Making sure to keep his pace safe for Duo, he tracked the direction of the sound. In a short time he could smell the stink of sweat and fear and anger and hate. Splash in a liberal dose of blood for good measure, and Heero nearly reeled from the overwhelming—and unpleasant—odor.

Through a break in the trees a strange sight met his eyes. A woman, perhaps a handful of inches taller than Duo, stood facing a man. They shared only a single thing in common: long golden-blonde hair. The man was armed with what looked like a long hunting knife, and the woman's blue dress was torn.

The first thought that flickered through Heero's mind was, this was not appropriate terrain for a dress. The material was somewhat sparkly and gauzy, a sure sign it was not meant for outdoor activity of any kind, let alone trekking through forests and mountains.

The second was, the woman looked to be bursting a blood vessel in her anger, and the man looked pale and weary. Though the woman was not armed, that seemed . . . odd. Like it should have been the other way around, since the man held the weapon.

The third was, a small shuttle pod was landed nearby, hovering a hairsbreadth above the ground. Ready for immediate takeoff, then. It had some official insignia or other—registered to the Andarian Empire, then. Heero only knew that because many of the shuttles that landed on Tel'Mar were registered to the Andarian Empire.

It took about four seconds to take all this in. That was all the time he got, anyway, because at that moment, the man shifted and lowered his knife. Only then did Heero notice it was bloody, and the woman had several shallow scratches on her arms.

"Why are you doing this?" the man asked, sounding utterly defeated.

Heero's ears flicked toward the woman, now, curious as to what he might mean. Her blue eyes were haughty and filled with scorn.

"I have told you time and time again, yet you still refuse to listen. Are you deaf as well as blind, fool?"

Back to the man.

"You're the one who is blind, Relena," the man spat, "and the fool as well! I told you your first plan would not work, so what makes you think this one will? It's more absurd than the last, and the Vice Chancellors will cut you down for it! You are no longer as powerful as you once were."

"And whose fault is that, brother dear?" the woman—Relena—scoffed. "You undermined me, ruined my chances for the throne. I would have been Empress were it not for you!"

"Were it not for _you_, you mean," her brother said quietly, voice full of resignation. "It was your own scheming and plotting that brought you down, Relena. And that you never could choose an adversary wisely. The emperor's daughter isn't stupid."

Relena abruptly whirled away from her nameless brother, the act of turning her back riling the predator in Heero. Her brother didn't react much, other than to slump his shoulders.

"I'm going to kill you, Zechs," she said, not a hint of irony in her voice. "I know you won't stop me; you never could deny me anything."

Beside Heero, Duo finally stirred. _"Zechs Marquise!"_ he hissed. _"The Lightning Count. He was to be next in line for the Andarian throne after the emperor's daughter. I'd heard it on the news that he and his younger sister, Relena Peacecraft, were exposed as plotting the emperor's death. I could never believe it until now."_

_"Do you know him at all?"_ Heero asked.

_"I—"_ Duo began, but a new voice cut them off.

"Princess!" A sterling hulk of a man came tromping out of the forest on the opposite side of the clearing. "We're all finished here. We should return to Kentan right away."

Still ignoring her brother, Relena paced back to her shuttle. "Yes. At once then, Rashid."

"What shall I do with your brother?" the man asked, gesturing with a huge energy rifle at Zechs.

Ah. That would have been the source of electricity Heero had smelled earlier. Those things had an impressive discharge.

"Leave him," Relena said, waving a be-ringed, imperious hand.

_"We should go,"_ Heero said, backing up as slowly as he could. _"We definitely shouldn't be here."_

"Wait," Rashid said, eyes moving past Zechs. "something's amiss . . ."

Heero froze. As if on cue, two other men tromped out of the shuttle, making it rock softly. They too were armed with energy rifles, and they looked to Rashid for a sign. Rashid's eyes went right to the hidden pair.

"What the—" he snarled. "Who's there!"

Heero's heart sped up incrementally, his ears flattening against his skull. If he were alone, it would be easy to vanish. If Duo could see to run, it would be easy to make the two of them vanish. Neither of these things was an option. He could attack, and he would win. But killing humans was a messy business at best, and so far from the protection of Tel'Mar, who knew what would happen. He could not afford to let anything happen to Duo because of him.

But his moment of indecision cost him- that was all it took.


	7. Chapter 7

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **I'm going to give you an advance warning that the following is a major freak-out session: **I LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATH! CONSIDER YOURSELVES GLOMPED!**

**A Plot to Unravel an Empire**

* * *

He hit Duo hard, letting out a half-yelp, half-snarl when the burning wash of electric energy caught him high in the flank. Every nerve-ending in his lower half went dead, causing him to fall across Duo's legs with a grunt.

"Heero?" Duo whispered, his fingers burying in Heero's thick neck-fur.

_"I'm fine,"_ Heero said quickly, panting, trying to marshal his body to movement. _"Damn it, they saw you. Stay still, don't give any indication that I'm anything other than a _really_ big guide dog."_

_"Are you hurt?"_ Duo asked, his fingers clenching and stroking by turns.

_"No. They hit me with a stun blast, that's all."_

"Who the fuck are you?"

Heero reacted exactly how a _really_ big guide dog would react. Well, maybe not. More like a really big _guard_ dog. That is to say, he peeled his lips away from his fangs, snarling terribly and lunging to snap at the man. Actually, he more staggered at him. His hind legs weren't working so well at the moment.

"Whoa! Shit!" he exploded, leaping back to tumble into his friend.

"What the hell?" his companion snapped.

"Big damn fucking dog!" the first explained.

"Shit!" the second cursed now, upon seeing Heero. "Shoot the damn thing!"

The woman in the blue dress with scratches on her arms pushed them aside. "What the—" she began.

Feeling stronger now, Heero managed to rise to his feet over Duo, snarling harder now, attempting to leap at them. Two guns came to bear, each whining as they charged, but Relena forestalled any other actions at this time.

"Stop!" she exclaimed. "You idiots, stop!" She shoved their guns down. "I wouldn't expect uneducated dullards like you to know who that is."

"Ma'am?" said one.

Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was not even close to time to give himself away.

"Does the name Denan Maxwell mean anything to you?" she said in an extremely patient, patronizing tone.

"Of course," said the first.

"Good. That's a start. This is Duo, his son."

Their eyes widened and went to Duo, still prone beneath Heero. At their returned attention, Heero went back to snarling, hackles raising.

"Shit," said the second.

"That's right," she said, her tone sweet. "Duo, my lovely darling, whatever are you doing out in the woods? Hasn't your father told you about the dangers of a blind, pretty boy wandering alone?"

Heero shifted slightly to allow Duo to sit up, enjoying the feel of those warm, slim fingers still buried in his fur. He could feel the sliver of fear curling in Duo.

"I'm not quite alone," he pointed out, a hint of amusement sliding through the words, belying his fear.

"Well, your enormous guide dog aside, it's still quite dangerous, love," she said. "Rashid, get over here, would you? Help Duo to my shuttle. We should get him home to his loving father."

Oh, Heero did not like her tone. He did not like it one bit. That was a call to action if ever he heard one, but . . . now was not the time to act. When Rashid came over and leaned toward Duo, though, Heero reacted aggressively, snarling and lunging.

Duo didn't release his hold. "It's all right, Heero," he murmured, giving the scarves a light tug.

Heero subsided like a good, obedient dog, keeping an eye on Rashid as the large man gripped Duo's upper arm and pulled him upright. He jerked on Duo, causing the boy to stumble over the uneven terrain.

"Careful!" Relena snapped. "Duo is blind, you great oaf. Duo, be a doll and keep your dog on his leash?"

Duo smiled a little. "He's a wolf, not a dog, Relena," he said.

"Oh, you remembered!" she cooed, wrapping herself around Duo's arm. "We only met just once. I was sure you would forget me." She sighed.

Heero rolled his eyes.

"I thought I heard your brother's voice, too?" Duo inquired with a little smile, his tone perfect innocence.

Only Heero could sense his constant unease.

"Oh, yes. Zechs, darling, come over here why don't you? You remember Duo, of course?" Relena purred.

Heero felt Duo's reaction and smelled Zechs' at the same time. Something very close to . . . deep affection. And both deep affection and fear slithered through Zechs' scent. Hmm. How interesting. These two had a history.

"Duo," Zechs said, reaching out and taking Duo's hand to kiss the back. "It's been quite awhile."

_"You two know each other well?"_ Heero inquired, cocking his head in curiosity, eyeing Zechs.

_"Moderately well,"_ Duo confirmed. _"We met at a social gathering for the obscenely wealthy on Andaria."_

_"He cares a great deal for you,"_ Heero commented.

"Well, isn't this lovely," Relena said pleasantly. "Zechs, darling, go ahead and get in the shuttle. Duo, we'll take you home. This is dreadfully rough terrain to be navigating blind."

_"Don't make a scene, Heero,"_ Duo warned, but the tension could not be masked either in his mind or scent.

Heero followed his lead like a good guide dog, showing no overt interest in the goings on. This was bad. He knew it. He knew nothing of human politics, but he instinctively _knew_ this was bad. Relena sounded too happy, and both Zechs and Duo smelled too afraid.

_"What's going on?"_ he asked as they all settled uncomfortably in her cramped shuttle.

_"I'm not quite sure,"_ Duo answered in a voice muted though it was silent. _"I only know this can't be good. Do you remember my father saying the daughter of another Prime Chancellor was kidnapped?"_

_"Yes. She was pretty bad for awhile."_

_"I have a feeling we're about to find out the circumstances of her disappearance."_

Heero's gut curdled at the thought. He would protect Duo no matter what, but even his skills were limited. _"There's not a whole lot I can do at the moment,"_ he reluctantly told his Bonded, _"but I do have a few options that most wouldn't. If Relena doesn't take us home right away, her actions will be considered a breach of the Treaty of Tel'Mar. I will make my people aware, and they will not stop until we're found and safe again."_

He felt his Bonded's surprise. _"I didn't know that. I suppose it doesn't matter that she doesn't know you're Telmaran?"_

Heero grinned wolfishly. _"Not a bit."_

**o8o o8o**

Duo tried to relax, but it wasn't easy. Being blind was bad enough. But being blind in a situation like this? A warm hand suddenly landed on top of his and squeezed. He started slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Duo," Zechs' voice breathed in his ear. "I never dreamed you would get caught up in this."

Duo couldn't repress the warm surge of pleasure Zechs' proximity brought. "This isn't your fault," he whispered back, turning toward the older man's voice. "Besides, Relena _was_ right. I shouldn't have been out here alone."

Strong, warm fingers stroked his palm. "I know what Relena wants. Hopefully I can convince her to leave you out of this. The chances of her actually taking you home right now are slim."

Duo nodded, feeling a tiny bit of heat flush his cheeks at the touch.

_"You only know him moderately well?"_ Heero said, and Duo could feel amusement mixing with his concern.

_"Well, we hit it off, I guess,"_ Duo said, stroking Heero's ears rather absently. Out loud he said, "Where will she take us?"

"For now? She's been hiding out in Kentan for the last little while," Zechs said, shifting, causing his thigh to brush Duo's.

Rashid made a sound in his throat, and Zechs squeezed Duo's hand as though warning him to be quiet. Since he could not see, Duo was particularly adept at reading non-visual cues so he held his peace. The chances of him landing at home tonight were slim, which meant he would have a chance to speak with Zechs later. Without prying ears and eyes.

And after perhaps twenty minutes, Relena spoke from somewhere aft. "Duo-love," she called, "there's been a little change of plans. We're stopping over at my place for awhile, give you a chance to rest. Then we'll take you home."

Duo resisted the urge to say that his home in Hedara's capitol, Hedara City, was much closer than Kentan. He didn't think she would appreciate it, and as long as he went along with her little game, perhaps he would come out of this unscathed. Ajyira, the girl who'd been kidnapped those weeks ago was a loud-mouthed trouble-maker; chances were good she'd freaked out and gotten herself hurt.

It took two hours to reach Kentan. Duo, Heero, and Zechs were rushed into a modestly large house on the outskirts. A lovely display of meticulously trimmed bushes well over ten feet high provided a perfect cover—neighbors would have to scale them to see into her wide, lovely yard with a tall fountain in the center of her lawn. At Heero's mental description, he almost wished he could see it.

"You can go anywhere you like in my house," Relena said in her syrupy voice, "but please don't go outside. I have big dogs, and I wouldn't want the guards to mistakenly shoot you." She tittered like a silly fool before he heard her leave.

"We're alone," Zechs said, "and I know she has visual surveillance in these rooms, but not audio."

"That's something at least," Duo murmured. _"Heero, is there a couch or chair or something?"_

Heero didn't say anything as he led Duo to a comfortable chair. His tension radiated from him so strongly Duo wasn't all that sure it wasn't his own.

"Smart dog," Zechs commented.

"Wolf," Duo corrected automatically. "Please tell me what's going on, Zechs. I heard everything Relena said. Well, up to a point."

Zechs sighed deeply, and Duo heard him move toward him. Warm hands landed on his knees. "I am so sorry, Duo," he murmured. "I never imagined you would be caught up in this. It's all my fault. All of this."

Duo couldn't help the flash of annoyance that pulsed though him. "I'm not looking for apologies, Zechs. You don't owe me any. You _do,_ however, owe me an explanation."

That provoked a reaction from Heero—the wolf panted laughter.

"You're right," Zechs said, and moments later two warm hands encompassed one of his own, resuming that gentle stroking. A deep sigh. "I'm sure you heard about Relena's failed attempt to assassinate the emperor?"

"Yes," Duo said. "You were involved."

"That's not true," Zechs said, voice impassioned. "I tried to stop Relena. She underestimated our cousin, Dorothy. She's very smart. Relena mistakenly believed she was smarter."

"What is she trying to do now?" Duo asked, wishing Zechs would stop stroking his hand. It felt good. Too good. It was driving him to distraction.

"She wants control of the Andarian Empire," Zechs replied. "Last time she planned to use assassination. This time she plans to force the Vice Chancellors into her pocket, and then target the Prime Chancellors. Unfortunately, her having you puts her in a decent bargaining position. She wants a pardon for her crimes."

"How does she plan to get that?" Duo demanded, his annoyance resurfacing.

"Dorothy acted alone when she exiled us," Zechs explained. "That's unfortunate, since she had no real proof. Relena is certain she can get the Vice Chancellors to rule in her favor if she appeals the courts."

_"That's the problem with humans,"_ Heero lamented. _"Broken justice system. On Tel'Mar, nothing like this would happen."_

_"This is bad, Heero,"_ Duo scolded. _"Don't make light of it."_

_"I wasn't. I meant it."_

_"Well, then, maybe you can help,"_ Duo mused.

_"Oh? How?"_

_"I don't know, yet. But I'll think about it."_

"Duo?" Zechs queried.

Duo abruptly stood and pushed Zechs back. _"Heero, guide me around the room? I need to pace."_

_"Does it make you feel better?"_ Heero asked even as he rose and took the lead.

_"Helps me think better," _Duo corrected. Aloud, he said, "Will Relena keep me here for long?"

"I don't know," Zechs replied, and Duo heard him rise to follow him. "Duo, she intends to kill me. She did not jest about that. I was the only wrinkle in her last plan. I am the biggest flaw in this one."

Duo made a rude sound, Heero's scorn becoming his own. "And you're ever-so-obliging."

He could hear the hurt in Zechs' voice. "She's all I have left, Duo. I guess there's a part of me that thought I could . . ."

"Save her?" Duo hazarded. "I still don't blame you, Zechs, but you had better put of being killed so you can help me. I don't intend to stay here."

Heero burst into laughter. _"You're feisty. If you were Telmaran, you would be a wildcat. Probably leopard, for they're relatively docile until riled."_

Duo bit back his grin and stroked Heero's soft ears.

"I'll do everything I can," Zechs promised at once.

"Thank you," Duo said, and he meant it. "Oh, and Zechs, I'm _sure_ you can find someone else to live for besides her. Relena doesn't deserve your devotion."

Moments later Zechs was in his personal space again, capturing his hand and raising it once more to his lips. "Yes, I'm sure I could."

_"I can hear someone coming,"_ Heero announced, tone suggesting laziness.

"For now," Duo said, gracefully pulling away, "I can hear someone coming."

"You have very good hearing," Zechs commented.

"I had to make up for not being able to see," Duo explained.

That was true. There was no reason to explain it was actually Heero who'd heard them first. He wondered what would happen now. He didn't think Relena wanted to hurt him, but he was also quite sure she was not above it to win his father's cooperation. And his father would do whatever she wanted to ensure his son's safety.

Like Zechs with Relena, Duo was all he had left.


	8. Chapter 8

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N:** This one's to Mondo-Bongo. That's the only reason I don't like anonymous reviews; I can't reply! So sad. So I will reply in this note. Kyaa! You've been glomped. You made me grin like an idiot! X3

**PS A/N:** This is not a 6x2. Possibly 6+2, but the main pairing is 1x2. Some of you were expressing concern, so I thought I better take away the suspense for you.

* * *

**When I First Laid Eyes On You**

Relena swept in with her armed thugs. She really hated them. They were big, stupid oafs without a sense of social grace. _Any_ grace, for that matter. They knew one thing: how to point and shoot a gun. Disgusting men. So few in this world who met her personal standards. Zechs, unfortunately, was one of them. Pity he had to die. She gave him a chilly glance, letting her gaze slide past him to Duo.

Now, there was another. Far better than Zechs, because he did not have to die. Most certainly not. Duo was beautiful, young, graceful, and fair-tempered. She gave him a smile that had always had men in court falling all over themselves.

"I do hope you're enjoying your stay, short though it might be, Duo," she purred. "You and that lovely guide wolf of yours are free to explore, should you so desire. I have to borrow Zechs for a moment, and then we'll see about getting you home."

Her brother gave her one of the most pathetic looks she'd seen on him yet while Duo's beautiful, blind eyes turned in her direction, landing on her with uncanny accuracy. Just a few inches shy of her face.

"Thank you, Relena," Duo said, a hint of a smile on his face. And irony in his voice.

She couldn't help the hint of a grin that teased her lips. So he knew, or at least had an inkling of, what was going on. "Come along, brother-dear," she said, holding out an impatient hand.

Zechs allowed her to rest it on his forearm, and she herded him out. She whisked him to a room far from the parlor where Duo was. She did _not_ want him to hear this. Because it was time. She pushed Zechs inside, stationing her thugs outside the door. Pausing only long enough to liberate one of them of his hand-pistol, she slammed the door. Slamming doors was so much more _satisfying_ than paying the extra dollar for electric doors that slid shut.

"Zechs," she said, "Duo changed around my timetable. Now it's time to die." She brought the pistol to bear, momentarily wishing she had her private handgun. It was so much prettier.

Her brother didn't look afraid, outraged, betrayed, or any of that. Just resigned. "What are you going to do with Duo?" he asked quietly.

"That's not really your concern, is it?" she said, smiling sweetly. "He'll not be harmed, of course. I have plans for that one. He's so pretty, isn't he? Just lovely to look at. Oh, and don't think I haven't seen you looking." She abruptly lowered the gun. "You two only met once. How come he seems so comfortable with you?"

"It's . . . a long story."

"Well," she said, sitting and rearranging her pink skirts. Immediately upon arriving home she'd changed. "Duo just bought you a little more time. I want to hear it. Why does he seem so fond of you?"

Zechs met her gaze as though trying to decide whether she was serious or not. She waited patiently. Whatever he decided he would tell her; he always gave her what she wanted.

"All right," he said presently. He leaned against the wall in that sloppy, lazy slouch she abhorred. "I'll tell you about how we met."

**o8o o8o**

_He only went to these things because it was his late father's wish. The Lightning Count had a duty to please the people, just in case something were to happen to Dorothy Catalonia, heir to the Andarian throne. If she died, he would be the next emperor. An ugly thought. He had no wish for that kind of power._

_Too bad his younger sister had a taste for it. He put on the most sincere smile he could muster as the three Prime Chancellors approached him, looking quite resplendent in their formal robes of court. Korim Schezar, Agrom Tymr, and Denan Maxwell all gave him warm smiles of recognition. The first two had pretty, buxom aides fluttering about in gauzy gowns. But the third, Maxwell, had only a boy with him. A boy of perhaps thirteen, and he had the longest, loveliest hair of auburn-chestnut. In fact, the boy was a picture of perfection, a face to make women weep and men stare._

_"Welcome back to Andaria, Lightning Count," Maxwell said with a deep smile that showed his dimple. "May I introduce Duo, my son."_

_The boy was dressed in a tunic modestly decorated with silver gilt. He didn't look anything like his father, except for that dimple. "Pleased to meet you, Lord Marquise," he said with a pretty, slightly shy grin. He didn't meet the man's eyes._

_"Zechs, I don't suppose I could impose him upon you for a little while?" Maxwell said. "Duo is blind, you see, and I can't leave him alone in a big place like this. I thought I'd—" he grinned—"call in the favor you owe me."_

_"Don't consider this a favor, Prime Chancellor," Zechs said, smiling. "I'd be happy to show your son around. You'll love this place, Duo. I'm very adept at talking, so I should be able to adequately describe the décor for you."_

_At his words, Duo's shy smile grew, becoming bolder. "Thank you, Lord Marquise," he said._

_Maxwell, holding his son's hand on top of his own, extended it and placed it lightly on Zechs' own. Duo's slim hand was cool and dry, not the expected hot and clammy. Was there nothing about this boy that was not remarkable? Zechs tucked it safely under his arm and drew the little gem away._

_"Would it be rude of me to ask your age?" Duo asked when they left the noisy ballroom for favor of the quieter halls._

_His shyly-delivered question startled a laugh from Zechs. "No, Duo, I would not find it rude. I am twenty-one this year, and only recently at that. Now you must answer the same question for me. I'm dreadful at guessing."_

_"Fourteen," Duo said, grinning. "You were thinking younger, weren't you?"_

_"Yes," Zechs admitted, "but only just. I hope this isn't an insensitive question, but were you stricken blind by the same illness that claimed your mother's life?"_

_The boy went silent for a moment. "Yes," he said presently. "It's only been two years, but the memory of color and light are beginning to fade. You'll describe everything to me, won't you Zechs? In as much detail as you can?"_

_The sweetly-delivered plea, such an innocent request, melted Zechs forever. It was neither right nor proper for a man to fall for a boy, no matter how gamine. But Duo was special, different. Beautiful aptly described him, for he was perfect inside and out. Zechs spent the rest of the evening with him, and when Maxwell retired for the evening, Zechs relinquished him reluctantly._

_He came to call on Schezar and Tymr first, so no one would think it odd when he reached his real destination: the suite where Maxwell stayed. It was Duo who answered, sucking on what looked like a blue popsicle. His eyes, cast toward the floor, raised immediately as he smiled and pulled the treat free._

_"Lord Marquise!" he chirped, his smile shaming the sun._

_Zechs blinked. "You can't see me and you still knew it was me?"_

_"It's your cologne," the boy said, reaching out a hand. "Father isn't here at the moment. Urgent business. Can you come in anyway?"_

_Zechs tried to suppress the rush of inappropriate emotion those words caused. "Of course. I only came to see that you and he were comfortable." He took the boy's hand._

_That bright smile was rapidly becoming something he did not want to do without. "Very. The beds here are really soft. Father says it's the joys of being rich." He laughed lightly. "I'm sure you understand, Zechs. May I call you Zechs? I don't want to seem too informal with you."_

_"It's fine, Duo. If I may call you Duo."_

_The boy's pert little nose wrinkled. "What else would you call me?"_

_"I could call you Lord Maxwell."_

_Duo burst into silvery laughter. "That's what people call my father. Duo is fine."_

_He spent the rest of the morning with the boy, and he was sorely disappointed when Maxwell returned. The Prime Chancellor of Hedara beamed._

_"I'm glad to learn my son did not spend the morning alone. Duo, I hope you didn't pester the poor lad too much?"_

_The words were filled with warm love and affection. Duo grinned sweetly, but Zechs quickly jumped to his defense._

_"Not at all, Prime Chancellor. Duo was a delight. He quite took my whole morning away; I had no idea it was so late."_

_Maxwell gave his son a hug, leaving an arm draped around his slim shoulders. "I hope he hasn't kept you from anything important."_

_"Not at all. In fact he took my mind off matters that have . . . weighed heavily on me. Lord Maxwell, I wonder if I might steal your son away for awhile. I'm returning to Terra in a few days, and it's simply gorgeous there in the spring. I would love to have Duo for a few weeks, if you could spare him."_

_There was real delight on Duo's face, but Maxwell's brow furrowed. "That's kind of you, Zechs," he said slowly, "but . . . Duo's health is somewhat frail. Even the journey from Hedara to Andaria tires him greatly. On the other hand, if you can get away from your estate, we'd be happy to have you."_

_Zechs literally had to force himself not to jump at the offer. He moderated his tone and smile. "I would like that, Prime Chancellor. I haven't been to Hedara in many years."_

_"Then it's settled. Come this summer, when the mountains are alive with blooms and beauty. Duo, be a lamb and talk to the Lightning Count about it, make some plans, while I gather our things. We're leaving for the Parliament Seat in an hour."_

**o8o o8o**

"Did you go see them that summer?" Relena inquired.

"Yes," Zechs said in a somewhat dull voice, "for a few days. That's when you unexpectedly called me back to Andaria, remember? To begin your plotting."

Relena laughed gaily. "Oh yes. I remember that. I'd forgotten it was four years ago now. My, how time flies when you're plotting an empire's demise. So, I want to know. Did you actually fall in love with him?"

Zechs' expression was carefully neutral as he looked at her. That meant one of two things. Either he was in love and didn't want to admit it, or he just plain didn't know if it was love or not. She sighed.

"That's my Zechs, always making things more complicated than they have to be. On the other hand, I didn't know you fancied pretty boys over girls."

"I don't," he said in a flat voice.

_Oh_. She smiled. "Duo's special, isn't he? He did seem somewhat enamored of you. Perhaps I'll let you live a little longer just to keep him calm when I take him back to Terra with me."

Zechs twitched. "You're taking him after all?"

"Zechs darling, don't be daft," she chided. "Of course I am."

"His father told me he has delicate health," her brother warned, starting to look genuinely worried.

And the tone of his voice, bordering on desperate, made Relena pause. If she wasn't careful, Duo might replace her as the one most important thing to the Lightning Count. Which in the long run, she supposed, wouldn't turn out to be _too_ distressing.

"Then I shall just have to be extra careful, won't I?" she said. "And you'll never leave his side. Along with that monstrous wolf of his. Wonder where he got that great shaggy beast. At least he doesn't stink. I would have to jettison him if he stank. Well, don't just sit there, you great lump! Get a move on! Pack anything you think you'll need to make Duo's journey more comfortable. It's a five-day flight."

Zechs' eyes were shuttered as he stood, gave her the slightest of bows, and left. Part of her was slightly annoyed at having to keep him around a little longer. Part of her was intrigued. If she could somehow manipulate events so that Zechs fell in love with Duo before she killed him . . . Right now it didn't pain Zechs to die. He was ready for it. Prepared and annoyingly willing. But if she could destroy his heart and soul along with his body . . . oh yes. Wouldn't that make this whole scenario that much more amusing?

She laughed to herself. What a fine time to be alive!

* * *

Wow, isn't she a horrible bitch?

**Heero**: Yes. I get to kill her. _Right, Jewel_?

**Jewel**: ( . . . ) Umm, heh, actually I have no idea what's going to happen, Heero.

**Heero**: What kind of lame-ass answer is that? (GUN)

**Jewel**: See you all next chapter! (runs)


	9. Chapter 9

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **Okay, so Heero sat me down (under threat of long, painful death) and talked to me about the whole Relena situation. And that's all I'm going to tell you.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

**Heero:** Baka. Just write the damn chapter.

**Jewel:** Hai, you big jerk-sama.

**Duo:** (glomps Heero) I don't think he's a jerk, Jewel!

**Heero: **. . .

**Jewel:** Ahem. I'm going to write now. Crazy boys.

* * *

**The Journey to Terra**

Duo patiently went along with Relena when she herded him, Heero, and Zechs into her shuttle and took to the air. But after a three-hour flight to land in what he _knew_ was a spaceport by the sounds all around, he finally lost his willingness to play along. When a cooing, purring Relena asked him in dulcet tones to get out of the shuttle to board her private ship, Duo snapped.

"I'm tired of playing your game, Relena," he almost growled. "I know what you're trying to do, and I'm not stupid, so please stop treating me like I am!"

Relena laughed lightly, an exceedingly merry little sound, as though she was having the time of her life. "Oh, I know you're not stupid, Duo-love. It just makes this all the more delightful. Now please, don't make me ask again."

Too irritated to take heed to the light warning in her tone, Duo shook his head. "This won't work, Relena. My father won't cooperate, and neither will I."

"That's where you're wrong," Relena said, and though her tone was still sweet, Duo heard the sudden danger.

Her hand touched his arm, and a wave of electric pain slithered over his nerves. He clenched his teeth around a shocked intake of breath, hissing at the unexpected pain. His knees buckled, his legs turning to jelly and unwilling to support his weight. Zechs caught him even as Heero's tightly-controlled tension reached critical mass. Snarling terribly, Duo heard him leap at her.

He immediately heard the whining of charging energy rifles. Zechs lifted Duo completely off the ground, sweeping him into a gentle hold. Duo couldn't tell his own anger and pain from Heero's when the discharge once more caught the wolf in the flank. It took all his willpower not to cry out at the additional wash of agony. Then there was a rush of movement, a flurry of activity. Duo could not seem to orient himself.

When his senses finally returned, he had no idea where he was. His keen ears picked up the unmistakable sound of ship engines, and he ground his teeth against frustration and the residual pain. He realized Zechs was still holding him and struggled out of his arms.

"Heero?" he called, trying not to panic.

A grunting whine answered him even as Heero's voice soothed, _"I'm here, Duo."_

Trusting there were no obstructions, Duo stumbled toward him, his legs not really working properly. He practically fell on top of the wolf, burying his fingers in his thick fur and hugging him tightly. His hand lightly traveled to Heero's face, cupping his muzzle to kiss the soft fur on top of his head.

"Are you all right?" he whispered. He didn't care if Zechs thought it was weird he talked to his perceived-pet wolf.

_"Dumb bastards got me twice with their thrice-damned rifles,"_ Heero groused, sounding extremely put-out by that. _"I do not like that female, Duo. She's dangerous. She reeks of lies all the time."_

It took a lot of concentration to form a mental question. _"Does it still hurt?"_

_"Yeah, and I can't really move yet. What did she do to you?"_

_"I don't know. I've never felt anything like that."_

_"Neither have I."_

_"How come I could feel your pain?"_ Duo asked, resting his head against Heero's shoulder.

_"Part of the Bond,"_ Heero replied, sighing deeply. _"Eventually we'll be able to hear, smell, and see everything each other are hearing and seeing and so forth."_

_"Really?"_ Duo said, perking up at that thought. _"Then I'll be able to see through you?"_

_"Eventually,"_ Heero confirmed, yawning. _"That comes with time, as we refine the Bond more and more."_

Apparently, Zechs could stand it no longer. "Duo, are you all right?" he queried, coming to Duo's side.

Heero lifted his head and growled, but Duo patted his extended paw. "I'm fine, Zechs. I suppose we're on our way to Terra?"

"Yes," the man confirmed. "Are you in any pain? I know what she used on you, and those things have been known to kill people."

"I'm sure that's only with prolonged exposure," Duo said, trying to reassure him as he yawned. He felt utterly exhausted, and his body ached. He couldn't tell if it was him or Heero that hurt so much. Maybe both.

"There's a cot by the wall," Zechs said, sounding very worried. "Duo, why don't you come lay down?"

Even could he marshal his limbs to movement, Duo had no desire to pull himself away from the warm, comforting softness of Heero's velvet fur. The wolf had curled himself around Duo, and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed soothed Duo greatly. He could feel himself slipping toward slumber even as Heero dozed off.

"I'm comfortable here," he mumbled, his body beginning to feel pleasantly heavy.

Zechs said nothing more after that, and Duo fell asleep.

**o8o o8o**

By day three, Zechs began to really worry. Relena didn't bother to come see them at all during this time, only sending her armed thugs by with meals. Each time Zechs asked them to send for his sister, but whether they did or not he would never know. Either way, Relena never came. And Duo never really recovered from her using the hand-stunner.

The entire first day of the flight he was tired and sluggish, never moving away from his great wolf. The second day he developed a slight fever and remained lethargic. By day three, Zechs was ready to attempt bodily harm. But Relena forestalled him by having her thug bring him to her.

"Well?" she inquired as soon as she saw him in her private, luxurious suite. "How's Duo faring?"

"Poorly," Zechs almost growled. "He's had a fever since yesterday, Relena, and it's not abating."

Her pale blue eyes widened as she rose from her pink sofa. "Why haven't you said something before now!" she snapped, slapping the com panel by the door.

"I've been _trying_," Zechs retorted, "but either you've been ignoring me or your muscle-heads have been."

"You stay here for now," she said shortly, slipping shoes on her feet. "I'm going to go talk to said muscle-heads." She stormed out.

Zechs sank down onto the sofa, dropping his head into his hands. It felt like years ago that he'd warned Relena against using those damn stunners. They delivered twice the shock of an energy rifle. He couldn't seem to get the image of Duo stiffening in pain, his face twisting into a grimace as his muscles turned to water.

His mind wandered back to when they'd met, that few precious days in the summer four years ago when he'd gone to the Maxwell estate on Hedara to visit them.

**o8o o8o**

_"I'm glad you're here, Zechs," a fourteen-year-old Duo told him with a bright smile, his blind eyes falling a few inches shy of Zechs' face. "Father never lets me leave alone, and I don't like going places with hired bodyguards. They take the fun out of everything."_

_"I'm glad to be here, Duo," Zechs said, smiling down at the smiling boy. Duo was so, so beautiful. "It's too bad your father had to leave, though."_

_"Oh, don't worry about that. Father is always leaving for business and things like that. That just means more time for us. Can we go for a walk in the gardens? Mother had them put in, and they're really big. You can tell me what the flowers look like now."_

_"I'd love to," Zechs acquiesced at once._

_The gardens were extensive, Duo had not been exaggerating. Beauty and color bloomed everywhere, serenaded by songbirds and frequented by brightly-colored butterflies. Zechs nearly exhausted his voice describing everything to Duo, who never seemed to tire of hearing it._

_Laughing, Duo grabbed Zechs' hand and tugged him into a run. Zechs didn't know how the boy could run so carefree when he was blind; perhaps he had these walkways memorized from years of traversing them. His easy joy was infectious, and soon Zechs was laughing with him. Hours past, and Zechs drew Duo to his chest in a loose embrace the boy could easily break if he wanted._

_"I'm glad to be sharing this day with you, Duo," he murmured, one of his hands closing around the boy's arm lightly to stroke the smooth, smooth skin. "There have been some painful things happening in my life of late, and yet they seem so distant now that I'm in your company."_

_A sweet, shy little laugh escaped the boy. "It's the garden," he said, ducking his head._

_"No, it's you," Zechs whispered, his lips brushing over Duo's ear, causing the boy to shiver. "Thank you, Duo."_

**o8o o8o**

Zechs forced himself out of his reveries. That was as close as he had ever come to kissing Duo. It had been physically painful to separate himself from the boy, feeling like a child-molester for the age-gap between them. He could still clearly see the fine blush of rose-pink that dusted the boy's cheeks. Feel the tender, shy touch of the boy's fingertips as he traced the contours of Zechs' face as though to absorb his features through contact.

_I don't want anything to happen to you, Duo. I had forgotten these feelings over the years that separated our last meeting. I think I want to keep him safe more than I wish to give Relena what she wants._

His sister had changed. He had sworn when she was a small child to always protect her, to give her what she wanted. The horrors of their youths were such as most would never see, but it had over time warped the girl into this scheming, conniving liar who used people in the worst ways imaginable.

Even a few days ago he would never have believed he would one day no longer wish to honor the promise he'd made all those years ago. But seeing Duo again, being near him, touching and holding him, had changed that. Changed it quite drastically.

**o8o o8o**

When Zechs left, leaving him and an extremely quiet Duo behind, Heero could stand it no more. He phased into his human form and pulled Duo close, rocking him against his chest.

"Please wake up, Duo," he pleaded. He could feel the feverish heat in Duo's body, feel his weakness like it was his own. He hated it, because he didn't know what to do for his Bonded. He pressed his cool cheek against Duo's hot forehead.

The human youth, only a few months younger than Heero himself, turned into the contact with a soft sound of approval, his eyelids fluttering as though trying to awaken. Heero encouraged him with a rumbling growl deep in his chest, like a mother Telmaran would use for her sick pup.

"Duo," he whispered, brushing his lips over Duo's forehead, "please . . . wake up . . ."

So when Relena came in with one of her armed thugs, this was how she found them. Heero, so worried was he about Duo, didn't even hear them until the sound of something hitting the floor brought his head up. The human female's eyes were darting around, obviously taking note of the lack of giant wolf.

"You . . ." she gasped, mouth flapping like a fish. "You're a Telmaran!"


	10. Chapter 10

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **(Sigh) What a weekend! Glad to be back and writing. Tis a great escape from the real world, if you know what I mean. Blegh. Who needs reality.

* * *

**According to the Treaty of Tel'Mar**

"This is bad," Rashid said, pacing in Relena's private suite.

The blonde woman watched him with half an eye, too distracted to pay him much heed. "It _could_ be bad," she corrected absently. "Don't you think on it too much. You're not paid to think, and even if you could, you might hurt yourself."

She missed the dark look the man gave her. "As you wish, Princess," he said in a low voice, retreating.

No sooner had he left than she stood, slapping the com unit on the wall. "We're altering course a little," she announced. "I want you to land on the private Winner landing pad. I want to see the son of the richest man in the galaxy."

Upon receiving acknowledgment, Relena plumped herself down again. She could use this. Heero would undoubtedly call upon the Telmaran with news of his capture. She knew very well the Telmaran were strong telepaths. All of them. Something in their genetic makeup. And because of the Treaty of Tel'Mar, she would be in serious danger. Heero could legally kill her now, and no one would be able to do a thing about it.

Of course, he would be fearing for his and Duo's life, hence the reason he'd not acted before now. He would be biding his time. So. That left her with a few options. First and foremost, how she could twist all this to her advantage.

_Suppose I tell the Telmaran that I'm acting on behalf of the empire? That my cousin sent me to do all this? That my disgrace was all an elaborate ruse? No one but her knows the truth, so it would be my word against hers. And Zechs will back me up. I could even get Maxwell on my side. Then the whole Telmaran people would be gunning for the emperor and his daughter._

She smiled. Relena Peacecraft was an adept liar. Something about her big blue eyes and lovely blonde hair just _promised_ she could never do anything bad. She was just the victim in all this. And Heero, of course, would have no way of knowing the truth. Frankly, her word would count for more in a situation like this because she knew the emperor's daughter.

And Heero was not a politic. _It would take all my skills_, she mused. And it wouldn't be easy. Humans were easy to fool, because they were naturally fools. But the Telmaran were wild animals. Which meant they were naturally suspicious. She'd met several Telmaran over the course of her life. Most on Tel'Mar when she'd negotiated contracts.

It wasn't impossible. The Telmaran had reason to trust her. She'd negotiated the contract between a Telmaran and the highest ranking general in the emperor's Imperial Army, after all. Perhaps she could use that as her trump card. She smiled, drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair. It was not wise to underestimate Princess Relena Peacecraft, third in line to the Andarian throne. Her gift in the Imperial Court had been taking in things that seemed hopeless and twisting them to use to her advantage.

_And I will win this one. I will not be defeated!_

**o8o o8o**

Quatre Winner sat like a beautiful, blonde prince on his throne in the parlor, one leg crossed demurely over the other, his aqua robes matching his eyes perfectly. His chin rested in one hand, his other hand buried in the thick fur of a golden-brown panther. The creature was quite lovely, its coat darkening to brown at its face, paws, tail, and chest.

Relena knew it for what it was: Telmaran. Those incredibly green eyes were far too intelligent for a mere wildcat. They stared at her with curious intent, and something bordering on hostility. She rearranged her pink-and-gold skirts, careful to look calm and easy. She'd taken a tremendous risk in coming here; with her and Zechs out of the picture, Quatre was the now second in line for the throne after Dorothy, and the two were reportedly close.

"I'm a little surprised to see you, Relena," Quatre said after a moment of quiet study.

His voice was extremely pleasing to the ear, just as she remembered. She'd only met him once, and this Telmaran was a new addition. She wondered how long he'd had the cat. And what its name was. She put off asking just for a moment. "I hadn't planned on bothering you, since I know you're probably in Dorothy's pocket, but there's something I have to ask you."

She could see that wording bothered him. Quatre was the youngest in a long line of girls, and he despised people associating him with femininity. For all his grace and appeal, he was still quite masculine.

"I don't have to grant you any kind of audience," he reminded in a mild tone.

A barely-there threat. She smiled. "Forgive me. May I ask the name of your Bonded?"

Quatre blinked, looking down at the huge wildcat that very probably went up to his waist. Easily as big as the enormous wolf Bonded of Duo's. Perhaps bigger. The Telmaran looked up at Quatre, a question easily visible in its green eyes. After a moment Quatre smiled.

"Trowa. And I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you recognized him for what he was, seeing as you've actually been to Tel'Mar."

"That seems like a very long time ago," Relena said, sighing a little. "I actually came here to beg a favor. Are you at all in contact with Lord General Kushrenada?"

"Treize?" Quatre said, looking surprised again. "You've got me this time, Relena. What could you possibly want to see him for?"

Relena gave him her sweetest smile. "And spoil everything for you? Don't you want to watch my grand plot unfold without knowing what will happen?"

Quatre laughed lightly. "I would love that. Unfortunately, only you and Dorothy know the truth about what happened, so I can't help you. If you're the one who's right, then I'm sorry. But if it's her, I would be consorting with a known criminal." He gave her a very lovely smile.

Relena resisted the urge to grind her teeth. There was no way Treize would see her if he knew she was there. She had to go through someone else, because the general was loyal to his bones to the crown. It didn't matter what Relena said to him, he would believe Dorothy until she was proven wrong.

"I know you're being careful, Quatre," she began slowly. It was time to tread _very_ carefully. "But I also know you're not a coward. And I know you must be dying to know what's _really_ been going on."

That won a small growl from the panther. Quatre looked down at him, and something passed between them. She had no doubt they were speaking mind-to-mind, and she would have given a pretty penny to hear them at that moment. Finally the Telmaran lowered his head with a soft grunt, and Relena could swear he looked amused.

"I will set up a meeting with the Lord General," Quatre said presently, but there was a warning in his voice when he added, "Don't make me regret this, Relena." And a definite threat, this time.

In many ways, Quatre was more dangerous than Dorothy Catalonia, heir to the empire. Dorothy's influence extended to the Prime and Vice Chancellors, but Quatre's extended far beyond that. He was most likely the most popular member of the Imperial Court, making him a dangerous adversary, indeed. She would make enemies of the entire empire if she alienated him.

And that was not something she was prepared to do. Because Quatre Winner would make a powerful ally. "Don't worry," she said with another smile, "you won't."

**o8o o8o**

Wufei clan Chang watched his Bonded, the Lord General Treize Kushrenada, pace in his private quarters. The huge black-and-white tiger was the only son of the Chang clan O'Daija, and right now his Bonded's tension radiated from him in waves.

_"You're going to wear a hole in the floor,"_ he said at last, trying to mask his amusement.

And failing dismally. Treize gave him a look mixed with mirth and annoyance. "I received a troubling message," he said as though that explained everything.

Wufei's tail lashed the bed. _"I know. I read it with you, remember?"_

"Then please tell me how you are so calm."

The tiger shrugged, a motion that made his entire, powerful torso ripple. _"I suppose since I am not so mired in politics like you are, I simply care less about them. Besides, what about going to see Trowa and his Bonded is so troubling?"_

Now the annoyance slipped out of Treize's expression entirely. He just looked amused. "You and your people see everything in such simple terms," he commented. "I could wish humans were the same."

Wufei gave him a purr for that praise. _"Now stop flattering me and answer my question."_

Treize snorted. "Yes, bossy cat. First, Relena Peacecraft disappeared several weeks ago."

_"Yes, I know."_

"Second, she is wanted by the crown."

_"Yes."_

"Third, Quatre Winner just asked if I would attend an audience."

_"With you so far."_

"It's all just very convenient timing," Treize said, sinking down onto the bed in the curve of Wufei's body to stroke his fur. "Relena is devious, and she was known to turn to Quatre in times of . . . need."

_"So you think the reason he asked you to come is because Relena asked him to?"_

"Yes."

_"I think you may be reading too much into this."_

"You do, eh?" Treize murmured, resting his cheek against the tiger's head. "Contact Trowa for me. Ask him what is going on, and if it is Relena who really wants to see me. I have no desire to speak with that little conniver."

_"Yes, paranoid human,"_ Wufei teased. _"You know Trowa may not answer, and even if he does I may not tell you."_

Displeasure rippled through Treize's scent, but nothing more. "Yes, I know that too. But I would feel better if you talked to him anyway."

_"All right. Did you know that a few days ago, the last O'Daija sent out a child to Bond with a human?"_

"Indeed? That would be clan Yuy, correct?"

_"Yes. A wolf. He sent Heero, his only son."_

"May I ask who signed the contract?"

_"You may."_

Treize chuckled, absently stroking Wufei's paw. "And would you answer?"

_"Probably not. I will ask him if I may disclose that. I don't know him very well. Clan Yuy is much bigger than clan Chang. And wolves are notoriously . . . wolfish."_

At this Treize laughed out loud. "What an incredibly insightful comment to wolf behavior."

_"I will bite you,"_ Wufei threatened, his jaws opening around Treize's hand. But his teeth only lightly scraped the skin.

Treize rose again. "I'm going to pay a visit to the princess," he said. "Please ask Trowa what's going on. And see if you can establish contact with this Heero. Morbid curiosity on my part."

Wufei gave him a big tiger grin. _"All right. You don't want me to come with you?"_

"Not this time. But thank you."

_"Think nothing of it,"_ Wufei replied fondly. He watched Treize leave and closed his eyes, focusing both inward and outward at once.

He too was curious to see how Heero clan Yuy was getting along with his new Bonded.


	11. Chapter 11

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **Okay, I really enjoyed the last chapter. I love writing about this sort of thing, espionage and intrigue. It's just right up my alley! Heh. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying this as much I am—don't think I have any questions to answer this time so on to the chapter! Oh, one thing. All pairings have been decided.

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x13x5, 6xN (eventual)

* * *

**Rules of the Game**

Heero was up in an instant the moment he felt and heard Duo stir. Duo's sickness translated to his body as a strange physical weakness—Telmaran did not get sick. He didn't like it, and he hated that he didn't know what to do for his Bonded. He slid his arms under Duo's neck and lifted, cradling him close.

"Duo?" he queried softly.

Duo groaned quietly, shifting so his head turned into Heero's chest. "Why are you transformed?" he asked in a muffled voice.

"That human bitch found me out," Heero replied, kissing Duo's forehead, relieved to find it not as warm as before. "I was too worried about you to be thinking about anything else."

A faint smile crossed Duo's lips. "I'm sure she'll start divining some way to use that to her advantage."

Heero could tell his Bonded wasn't particularly angry at that thought, so he held him closer. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll get us out of here."

What he didn't say was, there's a reason I'm like this now, Duo. I can't speak with you mind-to-mind. Relena somehow blocked my telepathic abilities. I can't communicate with my people right now. We're cut off. If I transformed into a wolf, how would I tell you what to do when the time comes? What he didn't say was, I'm terrified, Duo. I've never been in a situation like this before. I don't want to see you hurt, but I'm not sure I could stop it from happening, either.

He realized he was squeezing Duo too tightly when his Bonded made a strangled little sound. Quickly loosening his hold, he settled more comfortably on the bed so his entire body was wrapped around Duo, shielding him from everything. It was a flimsy protection, but it made him feel a little better, at least.

"Do you feel better?" he murmured, his lips brushing over Duo's skin with each word.

"Yes," Duo replied. "Where are we?"

"Relena took us to some compound. We're on a planet now. Probably Terra. She had someone give you something. He told me it was medicine."

"Whoever it was must have been telling the truth," Duo mused. "I feel quite a bit better. I don't suppose you know where Zechs is?"

"No. When we were taken off her ship, she took Zechs to somewhere different."

Duo nodded and relaxed. Heero gazed down at his moderately peaceful face, the desire to _do something_ burning so strongly within him it hurt. He looked around the room, scanning walls, floor, and ceiling in an effort to locate whatever strange device was blocking his telepathy. There was nothing particularly conspicuous in the room, though, except a big block of machinery on a cart next to one wall. This was obviously some kind of lab, but Heero could not glean its purpose from what little evidence was available.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried yet again to reach out with his abilities to communicate with his people on Tel'Mar. Distance had never really been an issue for his kind, unless it was extremely far. But there were enough Telmaran scattered through the galaxy to form a kind of bridge to their world if needed.

But he could sense no one, not even a glimmer. He could not even sense Duo, except through their Bond. It was disconcerting, and the more he tried the more confused and agitated he felt. He only stopped when a stabbing pain erupted behind his eyes and Duo made a soft sound of discomfort when the Bond sent that pain to him, as well.

"Sorry," Heero whispered, tension radiating from him in waves.

Duo didn't relax, either. "What is it, Heero?"

Heero had to force himself to calm down. "Nothing," he breathed, once more tightening his hold on Duo. "You just rest, all right? We need to conserve our strength for when we get out of here."

Though there was some hesitation in his mind, Duo obeyed Heero. It wasn't long before he drifted back to sleep, either. Heero stayed awake, holding Duo while wracking his mind for possible solutions. He had no idea how Relena was doing this, but there had to be a simple explanation. Perhaps she had some kind of device that interrupted his concentration. It did, after all, take a great deal of concentration to communicate mind-to-mind. Especially over long distances.

And that might explain the headache he got when he tried harder. He wasn't about to let that stop him. He would not let that bitch use him and Duo. Like all his people, he was tired of being made a victim. He would do everything in his power to make sure it never happened again—whatever it took.

**o8o o8o**

Lord General Treize Kushrenada swept in with elegant poise, his long and lean body wearing a constant aura of readiness and danger. Beside him walked the biggest animal Relena had ever seen in her life—a white tiger with large banded black stripes. The beast almost went up to the general's waist, and Treize was at least six feet and a couple inches. Relena swallowed involuntarily; those black eyes were the intelligent orbs of a Telmaran.

Quatre had stashed her out of sight until the time came to let Treize know she was here, and the woman was struck by the easy grace with which the two men greeted each other. They were very different, but each in his own way was perfect. Quatre, who only reached to Treize's shoulder, embraced the older man with a warm smile on his lovely face.

"Welcome back, Treize," he murmured. "It's been a long while."

"It has indeed, Prince," Treize said with affection and no irony. "And the last time, Dorothy was between us."

Quatre made a soft, amused sound. "I believe she was afraid you would seduce me."

Treize sighed dramatically. "Little does she know _you_ are the seducer of the two of us."

Now Quatre laughed outright. "Trowa, would you and Wufei like to go outside?"

Panther and tiger both nodded, sending unmistakable looks of love and gratitude to their coinciding Bonded. The panther, several inches shorter than the tiger at the shoulder, butted the tiger's head with his own, and a rumbling purr emitted from both as they walked out of the parlor, muscle rippling under their sleek fur, speaking of undeniable power and strength.

Relena could almost wish she had a Telmaran of her own. Perhaps a bear. Resisting the urge to giggle hysterically, she busied herself with rearranging her skirts. The simple action calmed her mind, soothing her to more rational thought processes. Sighing, she waited for Quatre's cue.

**o8o o8o**

"So," Treize said, seating himself, "what can I do for you, Quatre?"

Quatre put off responding for a moment, considering his words. "Do you believe in giving people second chances?" he asked after a pause.

Treize blinked, leaning back in his chair. "That's a strange question," he mused. "I suppose it depends on what the original crime was. What _was_ the original crime?"

Grinning, now in his game, Quatre folded his arms. "Conspiring against the crown."

That brought Treize up in a big hurry. "I knew it," he almost hissed. "You asked me to come because Relena is here."

Comfortable now, Quatre gave the general a liquid shrug and impish grin. "Guilty. So? I would still like an answer to my question."

He could see the general was angry and wanted an outlet. However, Relena wasn't anywhere in sight. "There can be no forgiveness for treason."

Quatre let his grin slide with a sigh. "There's only one problem with that, Treize. We don't actually know that Relena committed treason. When Dorothy stripped her, she did it all wrong. There's no proof of any wrongdoing. At all."

That made the man pause. "Are you siding with Relena?" he asked slowly.

"No," Quatre replied, "but I'm not condemning her, either. Whether she was guilty or not, she deserves the chance to defend herself, wouldn't you agree?"

He could see instantly that he'd won the fair-minded general over. "Yes," Treize agreed, however reluctantly. "You might as well tell her she can come in now. I won't kill her on sight."

Laughing lightly, Quatre rose from his chair. "Relena, you can come in."

**o8o o8o**

Trowa and Wufei shared the intimate greeting of Telmaran reuniting after a long time away from home. Away from the eyes of all, they transformed into their human forms, both wearing smiles as their fingers intertwined. They leaned into each other, nose-to-neck, both purring in pleasure as they inhaled each other's scent. Their fingers tightened and loosened by turns, minds reaching and linking.

_"It's good to see you, Trowa,"_ Wufei purred, nuzzling the slightly smaller Telmaran's neck. _"How have you and your Bonded been?"_

_"We are both well,"_ Trowa replied, purring, tipping his head back to enjoy the attention. _"Very curious, admittedly, as to the strange occurrences of late."_

_"As are myself and Treize,"_ Wufei agreed. _"But there is other, pressing news. The Yuy clan sent out the son of the O'Daija. Do you know him?"_

_"Heero? I met him once some time ago. They're wolves. You know how wolves are."_

Wufei snorted. _"Yes. I tried explaining that to Treize. I don't think he understood."_

_"Humans never do. So what about Heero? He was contracted? Bonded?"_

_"Yes. But though I've been trying to reach him, communicate, I cannot,"_ Wufei explained. _"It is worrisome. He only left Tel'Mar a few days ago, and even wolves should at least contact their packmates to let us know how he and his new Bonded are doing."_

_"Do you know to whom he Bonded?"_

_"Yes. It was the Prime Chancellor Denan Maxwell who negotiated the contract, and it was for his son, Duo. Duo is even younger than your Quatre. Only eighteen. And he is blind as well."_

Wufei felt Trowa's surprise. _"I see. No wonder his father wished a protector for him. A blind Bonded would appeal to a wolf. I can see Heero jumping at an opportunity like that."_

_"I've of course been in contact with the clan O'Daija of all three clans,"_ Wufei said, _"but so far none of them have heard from Heero. His father is worried. His whole family is. You know how wolves are."_

It was Trowa's turn to snort. _"Indeed. I wonder if all this is interconnected somehow?"_

_"Being Bonded to a human who is mired in politics has taught me a lot,"_ Wufei said, _"including how they think. Though I have never met this Relena, Dorothy is very devious and cunning. And Relena is supposedly her greatest adversary."_

Trowa sighed, the heat of his breath washing over Wufei's neck. _"I don't like this. None of it. And the part I like least is the fact that Heero seems to have vanished. I think we should contact the Yuy clan and have a search mobilized."_

_"I agree,"_ Wufei said at once. _"And if Heero is missing, so too is his Bonded. I will tell Treize, and you should do the same with Quatre. Humans have far greater numbers, and their skills are useful at these sorts of things. Perhaps someone has seen them."_

_"Where is the Prime Chancellor? The father of Heero's Bonded?"_ Trowa asked.

_"On Andaria, I believe. Or perhaps even here on Terra. I do know the three Prime Chancellors were meeting for something."_

The pair separated reluctantly. "We should probably go back inside," Trowa murmured.

Wufei nodded, and both retook their primary forms.

**o8o o8o**

Relena thought things were going quite well. Quatre was a skilled diplomat, talking Treize around to his way of thinking with ease. In the space of twenty minutes the lord general had promised Relena a hearing in front of the Court to defend herself for what had happened two years ago. She was surprised; she'd honestly expected a longer, more grueling battle.

Which meant now she would win. For one thing, the three Vice Chancellors were in her pocket. They would vote in her favor against Dorothy. The problem was the Prime Chancellors. If it came to a tie, the Prime Chancellors would automatically win—they were higher ranking in the parliamentarian Court. But if even one of them voted in Relena's favor, she would win the trial and be pardoned. Placing her back as second in line for the throne, and back in a position to challenge Dorothy.

With Duo secured in a top-secret facility here on Terra, that was within the realm of possibility now. Everything was going her way, and she couldn't believe it. Her glee was somewhat diminished when those two monstrously huge Telmaran wildcats came back inside, their slow, lazily graceful gaits always speaking of understated alertness.

Especially the tiger. The beast gave the brown panther a love with its massive head, then went to sit in an incredibly dignified way at Treize's knee. Man and beast exchanged a look so full of love and fondness Relena felt sick. Then the tiger's onyx eyes traveled to hers, and she could feel the mistrust and hostility like a knife. She resisted the urge to shrink away, holding herself erect with pride. Relena Peacecraft was not easily cowed.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Lord General," she said in her most formal, appreciative voice. And she really meant it, too. "I knew I could count on you to not allow a grave injustice to occur."

"Why did you choose me?" Treize asked, idly stroking the head of his great tiger.

Relena lowered her eyes demurely, smiling. "Because you are the only one who can make this happen within the Court. I know only you have the power to call a trial without going through all the long delay-processes."

"I in no way decide the outcome," Treize pointed out.

"No," Relena agreed, "but it says a great deal about my position that you're willing to at least give me a chance. It means there's a part of you that believes I have been wronged, and I hope that fairness will rub off on the Chancellors when they gather to decide my fate."

She could see her words have the desired affect on Treize. A sort of contentment stole across his countenance as he leaned back, nodding. "I want our system to be fair to everyone at every time," he said. "You will have your trial, Relena."

She rose, dropping a low, graceful curtsy. "That is all I ask. I will take my leave of you both, to prepare. Thank you again, Lord General, Prince Quatre." With a final curtsy, she left.

Time to pull Denan Maxwell into her plans. She could feel her victory. It was eminent, it was inevitable. One way or another, she would be the next empress of the Andarian Empire!

* * *

This is quite a bit more intense than "Duo, My Pet" was! But when I get an idea, my mind just totally runs wild with it! I hope you all don't mind, because I'm so hopelessly hooked on this story now.

**Heero:** They're still reading, aren't they?

**Jewel:** You're a mean, mean boy, you know that?

**Heero:** Hn. When are you going to let me . . . you know . . . what we discussed?

**Jewel:** All in good time, my furry wolf-friend.

**Heero:** . . . That's not good enough. (GUN) Oh, Relena . . .

**Jewel:** (sweatdrop) Um, see you all next chapter. Gotta stop him from doing something rash! Heero! (Runs after gun-toting Heero)


	12. Chapter 12

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **Umm, can't think of any questions you all had . . . wait, except one. What will happen to Relena? Well, I can't tell you that. It would just give too much away! But oh, I can't wait until it happens, whatever it is!

**Heero:** Aren't you the one who decides, you idiot?

**Jewel:** . . . you're mean. I don't like you one bit.

**Heero:** (raises eyebrow)

**Duo:** I like you, Heero! (flying tackle-glomp)

**Jewel:** Umm, yeah. So, on to the next chapter!

* * *

**In a Game of Chess, the Winner Takes the King**

Treize worked quickly. Relena had her trial hearing in two days. During that time the Imperial Court was in an uproar. Quatre decided to make his impassive observer role into something a little more proactive. He took a ground shuttle to the Imperial Palace to see Dorothy. Trowa paced at his side, looking very handsome in a glittering neckpiece of gold inset with multi-faceted emeralds the size of hummingbird eggs.

Dorothy wore a red informal gown that hugged her willowy form beautifully. Her long hair, closer to platinum blonde than the darker blonde of Relena's, was pulled into an artful twist, allowing becoming wisps to trail down her neck. Quatre had always thought of her in his mind as the schemer to Relena's conniver. The two women were more alike than either would admit. Which amused him.

"I'm glad you had time to see me, Dorothy," he said, taking her hand and lightly kissing the back. They were distantly related, but he found the woman, just slightly older than him, responded well to light flirtation.

She gave him a warm smile—at least, as warm a smile as she ever gave. "How could I not see my favorite cousin? And believe me that's saying something; I've got quite a few." She laughed lightly.

The biggest difference between Relena and Dorothy was this. Relena wanted people to believe she was the demure, dulcet-toned lady she portrayed. Dorothy didn't care if the whole empire knew her for the devious, cunning vixen she was. Which was the main reason Quatre, and not her, was the favored for the crown. The only reason he was close with Dorothy was his apathetic lack of interest in seizing the throne for his own.

In truth, Quatre simply didn't care. He was already wealthy beyond comprehension and powerful beyond measure. What did one more title matter? He couldn't help the tiny, faint grin.

"What?" Dorothy inquired, sitting down with care not to wrinkle her skirts.

"Oh, just thinking about everything that has happened these last few days," he replied, seating himself opposite her and resting a hand on Trowa's head. "And admittedly, I'm curious as to your thoughts on Relena's pending hearing."

Dorothy looked surprisingly calm at his words. "To tell you the truth," she said, "I hadn't given it much thought. I doubt there are many out there sympathetic to Relena's plight. She brought this on herself."

Quatre shrugged gracefully. "True." Directing his next question inward, he made sure nothing showed on his face. _"Trowa, can you smell anything on her? Fear, anxiety?"_

Trowa's eyes lazily roved over the room, no interest at all apparent in his green eyes. _"Yes. There's a good bit of anxiety in her scent. She's worried about something, though it's impossible for me to say what."_

"Does it bother you I'm the one who set up a meeting between her and Treize?" Quatre inquired.

_"Yes,"_ Trowa answered for her, amused and enjoying it.

"No," Dorothy said in an off-handed way. "I knew it was bound to happen one way or another. Father warned me about the path I took, but believe it or not I did want to spare Relena an embarrassing debacle with the courts."

_"She's lying,"_ Trowa said, lying down and idly licking one great paw. _"She's hiding something."_

Quatre had to fight to keep his smile off his face. Oh, he did love these games. "You are far more benevolent than her, I'm sure," he said softly, his gaze focusing inward. "Relena is sure you did her a grave injustice."

It was Dorothy's turn to shrug. "She gave me no other option. We were best of friends when we were children."

"I remember," Quatre mused. All that had changed in the course of two days. Two terrible, heart-breaking days. "What about her brother?"

Something softer entered Dorothy's cold eyes. "That was a true pity," she said quietly. "I really didn't want to implicate Zechs in Relena's doings, but he wouldn't defend himself or speak out against his sister. He left me no other recourse."

Quatre nodded absently. Everyone in the Imperial court knew of Zechs' unshakable loyalty to his sister. "Are you going to speak out against her?" he asked at length.

And Dorothy surprised him by saying, "No. But nor will I help her in any way."

Fair enough. Quatre found himself anxious for events to unfold, to see what was going to happen when things began to move. He couldn't fathom the directions the tides would turn. It just made all this that much more exciting.

**o8o o8o**

Duo heard them at some point coming down the hall, felt Heero's alertness when the wolf did, too. In the day or so they'd been held wherever they were, Heero hadn't changed back to his wolf form or tried to communicate mind-to-mind. It worried Duo, especially since his Bonded wouldn't tell him what was troubling him so much. Duo could feel it, like a cancer.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you, Duo," Relena's voice said as soon as the door hissed open, "but I've been very busy. Believe it or not, Quatre agreed to see me. Have you met Quatre?"

Duo, leaning against his pillows, was glad to be sitting up nonetheless. "Of course," he said. "How long to you intend to keep me here, Relena?"

"Oh," she said, sounding dismissive, "a few more days, maybe. Treize got the Court together to give me a hearing tomorrow to defend myself against Dorothy's allegations. When the Prime and Vice Chancellors vote during the trial, though, they will be split right down the middle. The Vice Chancellors will vote in my favor. Having even one Prime Chancellor on my side will assure my victory. That's where you come in, Duo-darling. I just have to give your busy father a little call and see to it things go my way during the end part of this."

Duo's stomach tightened at the thought.

"I have a lot of plans in motion, actually," Relena said in a very contented voice. "I'm going to do away with the parliamentarian government so that when I'm crowned empress, nothing will surpass my authority. I think I will take you as my consort, Duo. Would you like that, hmm? Be the most powerful man in the galaxy? I don't want to have an emperor. Oh no, that would take too much power away from me. But I can still give you all the power you ever dreamed of, Duo-love."

For a moment Duo wondered if Relena was mentally unstable. "I don't want power, Relena," he said slowly, wishing he could see. Visible cues were often the surest way to tell what someone was really thinking.

He could hear her smile, though. "I'm sure given time you'll come around to my way of thinking. But right now, I need to talk with your father. Exercise all my tremendous power of persuasion."

Duo didn't bother telling her there was no way his father would agree to this kind of threat. He heard some moving about, heard some soft beeping, felt Heero's tension level raise again. Then Relena's voice poured like honey through the air as she established contact with Denan Maxwell's aides.

"I'd like to speak with the Prime Chancellor, please," she said in those dulcet tones. "It's very important."

"I'm afraid the Prime Chancellor is busy and cannot be disturbed at this time," said the _almost_ bored voice of the aide.

Duo recognized it. Lysaine, a stern woman without a sense of humor.

"Could he possibly become unbusy in the near future?" Relena asked. "Say, the next two minutes?"

"No," Lysaine said, flat this time. Now borderline rude.

"What if the person inquiring was holding his son captive and threatened bodily harm to the boy?" That said in the sweetest tone imaginable.

There was a dead silence for a moment. "I'll get the Prime Chancellor."

"Thank you," Relena said in that same syrupy voice.

It made Duo want to be sick. No one said anything in the intervening duration. Though it felt like forever, Duo knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Then he heard his father's voice.

"Relena," he said, sounding at once shocked and disbelieving, as though he wasn't sure she seriously meant Duo harm. "Do you have my son?"

"Yes," Relena confirmed. "If you're wondering why no one has noticed him missing, I'm afraid that's your fault. You keep him locked up in your fabulous mansion so much the only one who sees him is your servant, Karon. And she's been . . . let's just say, taken out of the picture."

The feeling of sickness intensified. Did that mean Relena had had Karon killed? Would she do something like that? There was silence from his father, and Duo could picture him trying to work this in his mind, see things from all angles, figure out if she was bluffing or there was something he could work with. Relena, apparently, got tired of waiting.

"Would you like some tangible proof?" she asked.

There was the sound of movement, and suddenly Heero was being pulled away from him. Duo could hear the Telmaran snarling, the sounds of a scuffle, then a muffled grunt. Pain washed over him—Heero's pain. Then two sets of large hands stripped the blankets away and manhandled him down onto the bed. Duo heard a sharp intake of breath from his father.

"Don't hurt him, Relena," Maxwell said in a barely constrained voice. It sounded like a cross between a plea and a threat.

"That depends entirely on you," Relena said. "I greatly dislike the idea of causing Duo any harm. But I need a favor, and you're the one who's going to give me what I need."

"And what would that be?" Maxwell asked, tone guarded now.

"I have a hearing and a trial in front of the Court," Relena said. "I want you to vote for my innocence."

Another pregnant silence. "Why would I help a known traitor?" Maxwell demanded in a hard voice.

Relena clicked her tongue. "Hardly complimentary words from a man whose son is in said traitor's hands," she pointed out mildly. "Boys, why don't we show Prime Chancellor Maxwell how deadly serious I am?"

Duo's heart leaped into his throat. The frayed remains of Heero's calm evaporated, and Duo could hear his terrible snarling, feel him struggling against his captors. Those big hands pulled Duo off the bed, and he gave them no resistance. He didn't know what they were going to do, but he certainly didn't want to make it worse. Any pain they inflicted on him, Heero would feel too.

They lifted him right off the floor and set him—not very gently—on the cold, hard surface of a metal table. He hissed when the cold touched his skin; the robe he wore was thin. They drew his hands over his head, locking his wrists into equally cold metal restraints. Something cold and slightly sticky was pressed against his temples. There was a brief, stinging sensation not unlike the prick of a needle, then hot, electric pain had his entire body seizing up as his muscles spasmed.

One cry escaped his lips before he clamped his teeth shut, refusing to cry out again. He couldn't stop the strangled moans, however. He could feel the pain backwashing through Heero, making everything worse—Heero was also struggling not to let it show.

It didn't last long. Duo's father caved first. "Relena, stop!" he begged, voice full of anguish. "Stop it!"

It stopped. "Believe me," Relena said in a voice just barely shaky, "I don't like seeing him in pain any more than you do. Have I convinced you, Prime Chancellor?"

"Yes," Maxwell said slowly, sounding defeated. "Don't hurt my son anymore, Relena. I'll see to it you get your pardon."

"Thank you," the woman purred, all former discomfort apparently forgotten. "I knew I could count on you, Lord Maxwell. I'll be contacting you again tomorrow, just to make sure you haven't forgotten or changed your mind."

"Unlikely," Duo heard his father spit out before the contact was terminated.

The moment they were left alone, Heero leaped onto the table and pulled Duo into his arms. His whole body was trembling wildly, and Duo was glad they'd unlocked the restraints so he could cling to his Telmaran Bonded. The wolf's chaotic emotions jumbled together in Duo's head, somewhat disorienting him. And Heero's hold was so tight it almost hurt.

"I'll kill her," Heero raved, his fingers clenching in Duo's hair, his snarl catching on every word. "I'll rip her fucking throat out!"

Duo said nothing. At the moment, he didn't trust himself to speak.


	13. Chapter 13

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **This is a pointless author's note to say, remember the title of the last chapter. X3

* * *

**The Way Wolves Are**

Despite Duo's pleaded warnings, Heero transformed as soon as he heard them coming. He was dead determined to free himself and get Duo out of here. It was rapidly getting to the point where he plain couldn't stand it anymore. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't _do_ something. He was a wolf, an alpha. And wolves were notoriously protective of their packs. Duo was his packmate.

He lunged at the first human who came through the door. He completely caught the goon off-guard, and he went down with a heavy thud. Heero was a blur of motion, and his jaws closed around the fragile throat with a sickening _crunch_. Blood, hot and coppery, poured into his mouth, fueling his anger and aggression.

All this happened in seconds, and Heero wasted no time leaping at the second man to follow the first. There, just a few bodies behind him, was Relena. A red haze filled Heero's vision. He was going to _annihilate_ that bitch! He was barely aware of his own terrible snarling.

Unfortunately, the second man had a few seconds' warning. He got his arm up to shield his throat. So instead of killing him instantly, Heero's jaws crushed the bones in his forearm. He screamed, toppling backward, lashing out with one balled fist. The blow glanced off Heero's skull, but in his rage he scarcely felt it. He viciously shook the mangled arm, hearing an awful tearing of muscle and ligament. The man screamed even louder as a few of his cohorts spilled into the room around them.

"Get to Duo!" Relena called in a shrill voice.

Heero leaped at a third while a fourth scuttled around the bed where the blind boy lay. Wave after wave of burning, intense hatred rolled off Heero as he scrambled to stop the human from touching his Bonded. He hadn't even known Duo that long, but the intimacy of the link they shared had made the boy precious to him.

He didn't make it. The bastard actually hit Duo so hard across the face it stunned Heero, as well. Blind, helpless Duo, who'd not done anything! Two others were on the wolf in an instant, the whining discharge of their stunners hurting Heero's ears.

But his anger must have been affecting Duo adversely, too. Because Duo abruptly leaped into frenzied motion. He grabbed his attacker, clawing at his face. His anger fueled Heero's all over again, feeding off each other in a vicious cycle. Heero wished more than ever now that Relena's device, whatever it was, wasn't blocking his telepathy.

His jaws locked around the ankle of one human, and another crunch of bone sent him down. The other looked horrified as he brought his stunner to bear, but Heero was quicker. He dodged the electric flash of energy and lunged at the man, almost howling in rage. This one was smarter. He managed to get his stunner in the way of Heero's jaws. Heero didn't let that stop him for a second. He exerted pressure, never ceasing for a second to snarl. With a strained shriek the metal bent under the force.

That completely unnerved the man. Eyes wide in terror he flung it away, shoving Heero with all his might so he could flee. Heero let him go, spinning to go to Duo. Who was doing a remarkable job holding off his attacker. His blindness kept him from gaining the upper hand, but that was when Heero reached him.

This one was not lucky like his fellows with broken bones. Heero hit him on the back, and his powerful jaws clamped shut around the back of his neck and upper spine. His limbs flopped briefly like a beached fish, then he fell on top of Duo with a heavy thud.

Heero immediately transformed, shoving the man away and grabbing Duo's hand. There was no one else in the room, and in their haste the door was left wide open. Ignoring the two dead bodies and the blood liberally coating them both, the Telmaran bolted into the hallway. He could see hordes of humans coming with energy rifles. Their stun setting wouldn't merely hurt.

Aborting his headlong rush, he pivoted to run the opposite way. If he could just get far away enough from the room, he could call out to his people. He had to get Duo to safety! Guiding Duo around every obstacle, he felt it the instant he was free of that hateful device's influence. He instantly sent out a furious, nearly wordless cry.

The energy rifle's discharge hit him in the center of the back. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

**o8o o8o**

Wufei sat up straight, his massive head swinging toward Trowa. The panther met his eyes with an equally startled gaze. He looked up at his Bonded.

_"I'll be back in a minute, Quatre,"_ he said, rising and following Wufei without another word.

The two powerful wildcats paced outside to the gardens.

_"I'm sure you heard that, too?"_ Wufei asked.

_"Of course!"_ Trowa said urgently. _"That was Heero. He was so angry _I'm_ feeling his anger."_

_"He cut off very abruptly," _Wufei mused, starting to pace. _"Which means he is under duress, like we were afraid. Perhaps he was hit with a stun blast. Or worse."_

Trowa shook his head, feeling the strong aftereffects of Heero's anger. _"He didn't manage to send any information, but at least we know where he is now. That came from somewhere right here on Terra."_

_"And now we have a much smaller area for our people to search," _Wufei added. _"Can Quatre spare you to join me?"_

_"Yes. If you'll bide a moment, I'll let him know."_

At Wufei's nod, Trowa padded into the manor again. His Bonded lay like a god of sensuality across a tastefully colored loveseat, a single lock of golden hair falling tantalizingly across his aqua eyes. Everything about his lazy sprawl to the way he held his book was pure art. Changing forms with a smile, Trowa leaned down, pushing the book out of the way to give the slightly younger human a warm kiss.

Quatre responded with leisurely passion, parting for Trowa's questing tongue when the Telmaran probed for entry. Only when the pair began feeding off each other's desire did Trowa break away, with a good portion of regret. He quickly filled his Bonded in on what had been happening with the missing Heero and his Bonded.

"Wufei and I just felt him try to contact us," he explained, stroking Quatre's pale cheek. Oh, how he loved caressing that infinitely smooth, silken skin.

"Heero," Quatre murmured. "You think you know where he is?"

"A general location," Trowa confirmed. He grinned crookedly. "A much _smaller_ general location. We know he's on Terra, and we can probably figure out exactly which city or rural area."

"That's good," Quatre said, smiling softly, "since his Bonded is a dear friend of mine. Did you know Duo and I were rumored to be lovers once?"

Trowa blinked. "No. What caused a rumor like that?"

Quatre's smile turned into a grin. "When you meet Duo, you'll know what I mean when I say he's just hard to keep the hands off of. I was always touching him, holding his arm or hand, or wrapping an arm around his waist or shoulder. That was before his father cloistered him on Hedara for his safety." The youth made a face. "I missed him terribly. He was my best friend."

"Sounds like you were close," Trowa commented. "We have reason to believe they're in danger. Heero's call was incoherent with anger, hate, and even fear. It takes a _lot_ to make a wolf afraid. They're always the boldest and most aggressive of the Telmaran."

For a moment, Quatre was silent. "I don't suppose you managed to glean anything from his call? Such as why he's been missing?"

"Unfortunately, no," Trowa said.

At these words, Quatre's expression became somewhat pensive. His brows drew together in a delicate frown, and he tapped his lower lip. Trowa could feel his mind working, probably trying to piece together the facts and draw a likely conclusion. He didn't know anyone better at doing that than Quatre. The youth was extremely sharp. And no one in the empire was a better player at the game of intrigue than Quatre Winner.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, at last unable to stand it.

Quatre's blue eyes met his. "I'm wondering if Relena has them," he said. "At first I thought it might be Dorothy. But no, that doesn't make sense."

It was Trowa's turn to frown. "But why would she want to kidnap Duo and Heero? Seems to me she has nothing to gain."

Quatre was silent a moment longer, then he shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'll think about it. But promise me something. When you find Heero, don't let him act on his own. I want to see how things play out before we take any action. All right?"

Trowa nodded slowly. "All right. That won't be easy. If it is Relena that has them, her days are numbered. Heero won't stop until he's killed her, and thanks to the Treaty of Tel'Mar, there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it."

The look that crossed Quatre's face was quite amused. "I know. I haven't had so much fun in several years. When you find them, bring them right to my manor. Duo's health has always been pretty frail; I'm sure he'll need some place quiet to rest for awhile."

"All right," Trowa said again. He leaned down to steal another kiss from lips that tasted like honey and the richest wine before reluctantly pulling away and changing back into his primary form.

Wufei was idly watching some butterflies flit over brightly-colored flowers. He stood when Trowa padded back out to him. _"Ready?"_ he asked.

Trowa nodded. _"Yes, but Quatre has one request. I'll fill you in on the way."_

**o8o o8o**

Most of the Imperial Court showed up to witness the condemnation or exoneration of Relena Peacecraft. The emperor of the Andarian Empire presided as judge while the six Chancellors acted as jury. In cases of high treason such as these, it would take a majority vote to clear her name.

And when all the facts were heard, all the lack of facts pointed out, and everything discussed until all parties were worn out with it, the emperor called for the Chancellors to make a decision. The three Vice Chancellors found Relena to be innocent of treason. That came as no surprise to anyone, not even Dorothy Catalonia. But only two of the Prime Chancellors found her to be guilty. The big surprise came when Denan Maxwell sided with Relena and found her to be innocent, thus clearing her name.

Relena and her brother were once more placed back in line for the throne, should anything happen to Dorothy. Relena spent little time celebrating in elation her victory. Because it was time to turn the tables on her devious cousin and show her that payback, crude euphemisms aside, was indeed a bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **(Sigh) I love all you so much. You have no idea how encouraging it is to keep receiving such fantastic feedback. Makes me think, when I'm in print someday, perhaps my works will be bestsellers after all!

* * *

**Safety for Some, Danger for Others**

Heero had to literally drag himself out of the heavy, smothering darkness surrounding him. His body ached. Especially across the shoulders. Shifting, trying to sit up, he discovered why. His arms were bound behind his back at the wrist and elbow. The iron bar and chain forced his elbows as close together as could be managed, hence his discomfort. Growling, he sat up and looked around, trying to locate his Bonded with his eyes.

His minor irritation turned to panicked rage in a heartbeat. He was in a cell, but Duo was nowhere in sight. Immediately sitting up, he tried slamming himself backward against the cell wall, hoping the force would knock the iron bar free or break it or something. The only thing he accomplished was it cutting into his bare skin. He fell still. That would hurt Duo, wherever he was.

How long he lay there, vision hazed in red, unable to call out to his Bonded, he didn't know. Anger didn't begin to describe the fury burning in his breast. There was not a force in this galaxy that would save Relena when he got free. His throat began to ache from the constant growling. He wasn't aware of it as he continuously strained against the manacles.

Suddenly, just like that, it was gone. That restriction, however it had been placed, on his telepathy was gone. Instantly he sat up, calling out for Duo, desperate for some assurance that his Bonded was all right. He found him quickly, suggesting that he wasn't far. He could tell Duo was upset and somewhat afraid, but he seemed greatly comforted by Heero's reappearance in his mind.

_"I'm coming, Duo,"_ Heero sent to him, his anger returning tenfold. _"I'm coming, just hang on."_

He began straining at his bindings, the thought that it was hopeless never crossing his mind. Soon blood slicked his arms, liberally coating his bare skin with dark red. Snarling constantly, he was about to the point where he would snap when he heard a solid _clunk_ and a distantly familiar voice poured into his mind.

_"Heero, can you hear me?"_

Momentarily freezing, he glanced wildly around, wishing he could see outside. _"Wufei? Is that you?"_

_"Yes!"_ came the immediate, jubilant-sounding answer. _"We finally got it, Trowa. Where are you, Heero? Keep talking. We've been trying to find you for the last two hours!"_

_"I'm in some kind of cell,"_ Heero replied, looking around, _"but I can't see out. I don't know where Duo is."_

His sense of urgency must have been portrayed. _"Keep talking, Heero,"_ Wufei said. _"I think we're almost to you."_

_"Hurry,"_ Heero thought, over and over. Hurry, hurry, hurry . . . Every time he thought the word, his muscles strained against their bonds, so desperate to free himself and reach Duo his common sense took a short trip out the proverbial window.

They must have hurried. Less than a minute passed before they door was opened and a tiger and panther spilled inside. Both were bigger than him, the tiger massive. He couldn't really tell their colors; his eyes were still seeing red. They transformed nearly at once, rushing to him.

"Shit!" Wufei cursed, his black eyes conveying his displeasure. "You couldn't wait, could you? Damn it, Heero, you're bleeding all over the place."

Heero just stared up at him, barely comprehending, teeth bared and continuing to snarl. _Duo . . . Duo . . . have to . . . get to Duo . . ._

"Stop it, Heero," the panther said softly.

Trowa, Heero dimly remembered. They'd met once. A long time ago. He wasn't exactly sure what it was the cat wanted him to stop. He strained harder against his bindings, so close to freedom the last of his cognizance was beginning to slide.

"Stop straining!" Trowa snapped quietly. "I can't get these loose if you don't stop, Heero. We'll get you out, then we can find Duo, all right? Just hold still a little longer."

It took every ounce of will power he possessed to stop trying to break free. The blood pounded harder in his ears when he did, his desperation peaking when it no longer felt like he was _doing_ anything to free Duo. Even if his previous actions were not accomplishing anything. He wondered why he could smell blood so much.

There! A sharp _click_ and he was free! An eye-blink later he was transformed, lunging for the doorway. He barely made it a hairsbreadth before two enormous wildcats were on him, hissing and growling in warning. Snarling, he struggled wildly against them, twisting and squirming to get free.

But their combined weight and speed won. They bore him to the ground, effectively ending his struggles.

_"Don't, Heero,"_ Wufei admonished in a surprisingly gentle tone. _"We'll get you and Duo to safety, but now is not the time to seek revenge. There will be time enough for that when Duo is safe, right?"_

The argument, so logical, finally broke through the haze in Heero's mind. _"Yes,"_ he agreed, relaxing to let them know he wouldn't try that again.

The trio rose, the two wildcats flanking the wolf as they paced into the hall. They both kept an eye on Heero, leery of any further attempts at running wild. Heero looked around with distant curiosity, wondering where everyone had gone.

_"They left,"_ Trowa explained. _"Quatre, my Bonded, asked Rashid if he could speak to him and his men. I think he plans to pay them to enter his service and leave Relena's."_

Heero found he didn't care. It wasn't any of them he wanted. He wanted Relena. As they neared Duo, he broke into an easy lope, then finally an all-out run. He literally hit the door to abort his momentum, transforming to grapple with the pad. The door hissed open and Heero sprang inside, reaching out with all his senses.

_"Duo,"_ he gasped, _"Duo, I'm here."_

And then, finally, _finally_ his arms were around his Bonded, free of manacles or captivity or fear. He crushed Duo close, all the angry voices yammering in his head falling blessedly silent. He could hear himself panting, could hear Duo quietly crying. It only occurred to him belatedly why: he was probably feeling the pain Heero himself could not for the rush of adrenaline. And when it finally seeped out of his system, he realized his entire body hurt, especially his arms, shoulders, and back. There was blood all over the place, covering both of them now.

Duo didn't seem to care. _"I can hear you again,"_ he whispered, nuzzling his face into Heero's neck. _"Is it . . . is it over?"_

_"Yes. Two of my kind found us. They're taking us somewhere safe. Are you all right? Are you unhurt?"_

Duo laughed weakly. _"Except for your pain? Yes, I'm fine."_

Heero started ever-so-slightly when a warm hand landed gently on his shoulder. "Come on, Heero," Wufei said softly. "Let's go. Trowa's Bonded is waiting for us. We'll be safe with him."

"I want to find Relena," Heero said at once, breathing deeply of Duo's scent.

"No," Trowa quickly cut in. "Quatre wanted us to wait."

Duo reacted to the name. "Quatre?"

"Yes," Trowa said. "He's my Bonded. He said he knew you, Duo."

A tiny smile crossed Duo's exhausted face. "Yes. We were close. I don't suppose you two know where Zechs is?"

"No," Wufei replied. "We didn't find him. If he is not dead, he is no longer here."

Heero felt a bit of disappointment flash through Duo, but it was gone quickly. He rose from the bed, wishing he had the strength to hold Duo, to carry him. But his entire body ached. So he opted for tightly holding Duo's hand, walking so close their sides were aligned from shoulder to thigh. Duo didn't seem to mind, resting his head against Heero's shoulder as they walked.

**o8o o8o**

Wufei sighed when the pair was stowed safely in the hovercraft known more commonly as Skimmers. He could feel their exhaustion. Frankly, he was exhausted too. It was hard work keeping a wolf under control. He was a little surprised and very glad he and Trowa had been able to do it.

On the back seat, Heero had transformed again to lay curled around Duo. The young, small human lay with his head pillowed on the wolf's soft flank, lovely blind eyes closed. Heero's eyes were closed to slits, but Wufei suspected the wolf wasn't really watchful right at this time.

The drive back to the Winner estate took only twenty minutes. By this time, Heero and Duo were dead asleep. A tiny grin quirked Wufei's lips.

"He couldn't have waited until he was in his secondary form to fall asleep," he mused. "Trowa, why don't you call your Bonded? He can see to Duo while we carry Heero."

The panther nodded, and less than thirty seconds later Quatre came running outside. Relief etched his face as he silently leaned inside the Skimmer and lifted Duo's slight frame out. It took a little more work on Wufei's and Trowa's part to get Heero out. But they managed it and carried him inside just as Quatre was coming back down the stairs.

"They're both covered in blood," he said, frowning. "I think we should clean them up before letting them sleep."

The two wildcats deposited Heero on the floor of the bathroom, mindful of the blood still oozing from his injured arms. Once in contact with the cold tiled floor, the wolf stirred and raised his head, casting a groggy-eyed glance around the bathroom. He instantly sat up straight, growling low.

_"It's all right, Heero,"_ Wufei soothed, licking the wolf's longer muzzle. _"Quatre's bringing Duo. You're safe, remember? But you're both covered in blood, so how about a shower before you rest?"_

Heero calmed at once, slumping to the floor, eyes sliding to half-mast. Wufei suspected the wolf didn't have the energy to reply. He looked completely exhausted. He nudged his head with his own.

_"You should transform, though. It will be easier, that way. Quatre will probably want to wrap your injuries."_

Compliant and quiet, Heero transformed. His human form looked even more pathetic. He was thinner than Wufei remembered, and the raw, open wounds decorating the back of his torso looked painful. Though he said nothing aloud, Wufei ground his teeth against the stubbornness of wolves. If he hadn't kept struggling uselessly, he wouldn't be in such a bad way.

Moments later, Quatre helped Duo into the bathroom. Heero perked up immediately upon seeing his Bonded, rising shakily to enfold him in his arms. Seeing that made Wufei long for Treize. He laid a hand on both their shoulders.

"We'll be back up to check on you in awhile, okay?" he said gently.

Heero didn't respond, but Duo nodded. Smiling, Wufei left them alone.

**o8o o8o**

At Duo's insistence, Heero turned on the shower and the pair shed their clothing to step inside. Heero was barely clothed, wearing only a pair of thin pants. Heero hissed when the warm water hit his raw wounds, making Duo flinch into his Bonded's arms. It hurt. A lot. But the comfort of knowing they were safe and together was enough to drive away the pain.

Duo stood as close to Heero as possible, their bodies aligned, pressed together from chest to thigh. For a long, long time they simply stood under the falling water, soothed by the warmth and pressure. Never in his life could Duo remember wanting to be this close to someone, needing them this much. It was like a terrible, physical ache when Heero wasn't there. He hated it with a vehemence that startled him. And, to his even greater surprise, he genuinely hated Relena for imposing that separation on them. Even though it had probably lasted only hours.

"I'm going to kill her, Duo," Heero hissed in his ear.

His anger rippled through Duo with malevolent intensity, and Duo found himself longing to watch just that. Shuddering, he buried his face in Heero's shoulder.

"Don't talk about her," he whispered. _Not yet._

And suddenly, Heero's hands were all over him. Caressing, squeezing, holding, seemingly desperate for contact to reassure himself Duo was real, this wasn't some cruel dream. His desperation, his need burned through Duo, building until Duo could no longer tell if it was Heero's or his own. He clung to Heero's shoulders, needing the wolf's strength to keep him upright, rubbing his cheek against the smooth, bare skin there.

Heero held him so tightly, so close he could barely breathe. Sometimes Heero squeezed so hard it hurt, but Duo didn't care. He didn't care at all. He just wanted to feel, to melt into Heero's mind, for everything to vanish except for his Telmaran Bonded. The heat from the water and steam in the enclosed bathroom had him panting, but that was all right, too.

And then Heero's mouth was on his. Hard, aching, demanding, pleading. His hand at Duo's jaw forced him to part his lips, allowing the instant invasion of Heero's tongue. Heero was growling, crushing Duo so close he stole what remaining breath the boy had. The twisted, tumultuous tangle of Heero's emotions overwhelmed his own until he didn't know what he was feeling, only that he wanted to be as close to the Telmaran as physically possible, climb into his skin if he could.

Water streamed down his face in rivulets, leaking into his mouth. Even the heat from that cooled in comparison to the heat that was Heero, his touch and his tongue. When Heero pressed him against the wall of the shower he went, giving everything he had to the demanding Telmaran, still unable to breathe, still not caring.

Heero broke away first, growling audibly now as he dragged his mouth down Duo's jaw to his throat. He bit and licked by turns, every sharp sting from his teeth immediately soothed by long swipes from his tongue. Even now when freed Duo still could not breathe, every gasp catching in his throat as streams of sensation and emotion flooded through him.

"Heero . . ." he panted, not sure what he wanted to say, only knowing he had to say something before he was swept away.

And as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Heero rested his forehead against Duo's, and the boy found himself wishing desperately he could see his Bonded's face. A soft, sweet kiss was pressed to each of his eyelids, and after that Heero's hold was close and calm. Gentle and tender.

"I'll protect you from now on," he murmured, his lips brushing the bridge of Duo's nose. "I won't let anything happen to you, Duo."

And the words he didn't say but Duo could feel clearly, resonating between them. They remained unspoken, but he didn't have to say a thing. Duo could hear them as easily as though he had.


	15. Chapter 15

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **Whew! Last chapter was intense! Heh. Hardly. CAPTAIN! ICEBERGS AHEAD! Sorry, got that from Ice Age. Such a silly movie. This chapter comes with an additional warning: **LIME!

* * *

**

**Let Me Hold You**

"I know that look," Trowa mused. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Quatre, lying on his stomach on the couch in the manor's parlor, smiled secretively. He was extremely glad Duo and his Telmaran were safe. And now that they were, it was time to devote some brain power to figuring out this tangled mess. "Oh, working everything over in my mind, deciding what my next step should be," he replied. "First, I think I need to contact a doctor for Heero. Would a Telmaran be best suited?"

"Yes," Trowa said at once. "Human's don't know anything about Telmaran physiology."

"That was my thought, too. Would you do that for me? Preferably a female. I don't know why. But three male Telmaran running around is bad enough." He laughed softly.

A moment later he sighed when Trowa's weight settled warmly on his back, those long legs straddling his pelvis. Strong fingers dug into his skin, peeling the robe back to bare his back for a massage. Quatre moaned in appreciation, closing his eyes and deciding any serious thoughts could be put off for now. Duo and Heero were safe, and that was all that really . . .

"Trowa . . ." he moaned when his Bonded's mouth landed on his shoulders and alternated kissing, licking, and nipping. "You're . . . you're making it really hard to think, you know."

A deep chuckle. "That's the idea. You're as devious as a fox, and you wear yourself out."

"I'm amenable to some relaxation," the youth mumbled, torn between arousal and melting into sleep.

Trowa's mouth trailed up his jaw to nibble on his ear, tongue dipping inside with devious intent of its own. Quatre gasped when a warm hand slid under him, working down his flat stomach and lower, gripping him firmly. Well, so much for melting into sleep.

**o8o o8o**

Heero eventually woke because of the burning pain in his shoulders and arms. Growling, he shifted to find himself smothering Duo. His Bonded lay completely under him, shielded by his entire body. And still dead asleep. He moved just enough to lift his weight off Duo without actually getting off him.

He knew there was a specific reason why the Telmaran only sent males to Bond with human males and females with human females. The logic behind it was simple. The Bond pretty much assured that the pair would become lovers. It was impossible not to fall in love with someone so intimately linked to oneself. And the Telmaran wanted to ensure no crossbreeding came of a union.

All Telmaran were fine with that. They had a unique understanding of same-sex couplings because of it. Heero was no different. His desire to protect Duo had rapidly coalesced into something else entirely. Not different, but certainly _more_. He wanted to be everything for Duo. Pressing his cheek against his sleeping Bonded's, he concentrated on sending wave after wave of love into the boy's mind. He wanted to drown Duo in it, show him he was the most important thing in the world.

It encouraged wakefulness. Duo stirred and woke. Heero immediately feathered kisses across Duo's upturned cheek and jaw, making the boy twist until he could bring their lips together. It was a slow, sweet kiss, lacking the desperation of earlier. Heero took his time, dipping his tongue into the honeyed sweetness of Duo's mouth, wanting to taste every flavor. He was rewarded by a thin, barely audible moan.

Sliding his arms under Duo's slim frame, he pulled his Bonded closer, delving deeper into his mouth. Duo wound his arms around Heero's waist, concerned about the raw injuries on his shoulders. Heero didn't care about them. He freed one hand to spider down Duo's back, stroking at the base of his spine and the start of that tantalizing curve. Duo squirmed a little, eyelids flickering, a breathy gasp escaping him when Heero got bolder and squeezed.

He took all his cues from Duo. His Bonded was a little nervous, but he wasn't hesitant. He could sense Heero's needing and wanted to give. Which of course made Heero want to take. He slid his hand back up Duo's back and lowered him to the bed. They may be too new to their Bond to be ready for complete physical intimacy. But there were other things he could show Duo until they were.

**o8o o8o**

"T-Trowa," Quatre gasped, grabbing his Bonded's wrist in an attempt to stop him, "we . . . we can't! Duo and Heero—"

"Are busy upstairs," Trowa said, the smirk plainly audible. "They need each other right now. I'm a telepath, remember? If they decide to come downstairs, I'll sense it long before it happens. Now stop holding back and let me exploit your many wonders." He chuckled at his own words.

Quatre squeezed his eyes shut when Trowa's marvelously skilled fingers sent sparks shooting up and down his spine. His toes curled and his thighs fell open of their own accord, prompting Trowa to bring his other hand into play. He made a gentle wringing motion, and Quatre was amidst the stars.

**o8o o8o**

Heero spent his time mapping every inch of Duo's naked skin with his curious mouth. His exploration was luxuriously slow, making Duo purr not unlike a great cat. He smiled, dipping his tongue into Duo's belly button. Duo squirmed and let out a half-giggle, letting Heero know without words he was rather ticklish.

Pushing Duo's knees open, Heero slid his hands up to the boy's pale inner thighs and caressed the incredibly smooth skin he found there. Every part of him was incredible. Eventually he came to Duo's blossoming arousal, and he laved it with attention until Duo was writhing, skin flushed and warm to the touch.

When he swallowed the boy's heated flesh down, Duo arched up, fingers burying in Heero's hair, stroking through the strands. "Nnngh, Heero . . ." Every breathy moan was music to Heero's ears, and he kept up his ministrations to wring more from his Bonded.

**o8o o8o**

Quatre couldn't help crying out softly when Trowa's hands finally sent him spiraling into sweet release. He turned his face into the couch cushions to muffle the sound, skin suffused with heat. When he came down off the incredible high, he turned to look at his Bonded, letting annoyance and pleasure flow through their link.

"You couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could you?" he said, voice lacking any real venom. "Surely you could have waited until tonight?"

Trowa was unrepentant. "No. You're beautiful. How am I expected to have that kind of control? Besides, you were thinking about the closeness you and Duo once shared. Thought I'd let you know to whom you belong now."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Men. They're so insecure."

"Hmm . . . you're quite a mess," Trowa remarked. "Hair disheveled, robe rumpled, face flushed—"

That got him a smack. "Get off me, you wild animal," Quatre muttered. "Treize is coming by to gather his wayward tiger. And oh, is he going to be mad at me when he finds out what Relena did . . ." He couldn't help it and laughed gleefully. "I love being surrounded by corrupt people. It makes for such entertaining scandals!"

He didn't miss Trowa rolling his eyes. "Humans are crazy," he muttered. "All right, I'll get on contacting a healer from Tel'Mar. I know just who to bring. She'll be able to get in touch with the Clan O'Daijas . . . since she is one."

"Good. That will give me time to see to Treize." His face split into a manic grin. "I can't wait. I also need to let Prime Chancellor Maxwell know Duo is safe, so he no longer has to do what Relena says . . ." He hurried to the com room, knowing he was grinning like an idiot and not able to stop. Oh, he loved intrigue.

**o8o o8o**

Duo's fingers continuously stroked through Heero's silken-soft hair, unable to ground himself as his Bonded pleasured him into a haze of bliss. He might have floated away if there weren't weight on his thighs. He was sure if he could remember what colors looked like they would be exploding behind his sightless eyes. No one had ever touched him like this. He'd never _wanted_ anyone to touch him like this.

And it was incredible. It felt so good it seemed unbelievable, and yet it kept getting better. He could feel something building inside him, gaining speed and momentum the longer Heero worked him. It coiled in his gut, hot and bright and demanding, but what it demanded he wasn't sure. Eventually, though, it simply could not be held back any longer.

It overtook with a fervor that left him completely breathless, only able to gasp Heero's name as wave after wave of pleasure bore him along in sweeping crests. He couldn't describe it, even had he the presence of mind to try. When it settled and tapered off with a sweet finality, his body was limp and heavy. He felt Heero crawl back up his body and carefully lower himself on top of him.

His kiss was deep and languid, no urgency or demand. Duo returned it with lazy passion, wishing he could see Heero. He cupped the Telmaran's face between his hands, still mindful of his injuries. When they finally broke apart for air, Duo nuzzled his neck.

"That was incredible," he whispered, sending amazement along their link. "Do you . . . did you . . ."

"Yes," Heero replied his unfinished question. "Watching you, mostly. You are so beautiful, Duo."

Duo blushed again, lightly tracing his fingers over Heero's face, memorizing the contours and lines. "Thank you," he whispered. "So are you."

Warm lips kissed his fingers, and Heero drew two into his mouth to gently suck on them. The simple action made his body temperature rise again, but Heero withdrew to rest their foreheads together.

"You're exhausted," he stated. Not a guess or question.

A fact, since he could easily sense it now. Heero was, too, for that matter, even though they'd both just had a nap. He felt his Bonded draw the sheet up to cover them both before he once more drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Nothin' like a chapter that doesn't advance the plot. You can complain if you like. XD

(I suspect you won't . . .)

Duo: Nope!

Jewel: Umm, wasn't really talking to you . . .

**Sneak preview of next chapter!**

Relena: Heero! (GLOMP)

Heero: (GUN) Die you bitch! (KABLAMMO!)

Jewel: Goddammit, Heero, now there's Relena gore everywhere! Couldn't you have waited until you were outside to off the stupid waif?

Heero: (GUN) You wanna be next?

Jewel: Uh . . . heh . . . never mind. It's fine.


	16. Chapter 16

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **Okay, I had a question come up in my reviews that I thought needed an answer in case there was confusion festering in the minds of my wonderful readers. Duo is eighteen. He was fourteen four years ago (obviously . . .) when all this stuff with Relena and her brother began. Heero is about three months older than Duo. Quatre and Trowa are twenty-one, Wufei is twenty-two, Zechs is twenty . . . um, I think . . . four? I forget . . . and Treize is as old as he wants to be. Relena's a bitch. That's all I'm going to say.

**Heero:** And yet you won't let me kill her? Why is that again, Jewel?

**Jewel:** Shut up. Jerk.

* * *

**For Some, Intrigue; For Others, War**

In the cold, gray hour before dawn, Heero woke from a light sleep. Duo was tucked securely underneath him, and Heero found himself smiling for no reason. It was amazing how quickly he'd come to love and adore his small, human Bonded. His packmate. His soulmate. Sighing, he lifted himself off Duo with ultimate care and dropped to the floor in wolf form.

Silent as a ghost he padded down the halls of Quatre's impressively large manor, not pausing until he reached the door. With care and patience he pushed it open without a sound. Duo would be safe here until he returned. He only planned to be gone a few hours. Slipping into the yard, he faded into the darkness.

**o8o o8o**

Trowa came to suddenly, not sure what had awakened him. His ears strained for any sound, but after a few seconds he jumped off the bed and padded into the hall. Quatre sent him a sleepy inquiry, and he sent back a wordless pulse of reassurance. His sense of urgency grew as he half-ran down the hall to where Heero and Duo lay sleeping.

At least, where Heero and Duo _should_ have lain sleeping. Duo was sprawled gracefully on the down mattress, but Heero was nowhere in sight. Hissing, Trowa bolted into the hallway, sending out a call to Wufei. By himself Trowa wasn't strong enough to stop an angry wolf Heero's size. But with the powerful white tiger, they could.

Wufei met him by the front door, and the large pair broke into the night at a dead run.

They took him by surprise. Being upwind, the advantage was with them. They didn't bother to cut him off and try talking. They simply sprang on him, bearing him to the ground beneath their combined weight. Jaws capable of exerting bone-crushing pressure closed around his muzzle and two warning growls split the night.

**o8o o8o**

For a moment, Heero struggled like a mad thing, furious and desperate to throw off their weight. Not even he was that strong. The two wildcats held him down, Wufei's jaws tightening around his muzzle until he let out a snarling yelp. That sharp sting of pain would wake Duo! He tried once more to throw them off, then finally gave up.

_"I'm going to kill her!"_ he thought furiously. _"Why are you trying to stop me?"_

_"We're not,"_ Wufei replied, _"we just want you to wait. Right now is not a good time. Quatre and Treize have something worked out that will bring all this to an end."_

_"I don't care about that!"_ Heero snarled, body heaving upright again. He actually got halfway to his feet before they once more bore him down.

_"Well, we do,"_ Trowa said sharply. _"You can kill her, Heero. In fact, we wouldn't have it any other way. Just _not yet_. There will be a time when nothing will stand in your way. That time isn't now."_

Slowly, Heero's body relaxed. These two had been Bonded to a human much longer than him. Wufei had been Bonded for the better part of five years, Trowa at least two. They knew far more about human dealings than he, the only difference being Heero simply didn't care. He just wanted to remove the source of suffering Duo had been forced to endure.

They seemed to sense his relenting. _"I'm going to have Quatre send you two back to Tel'Mar for now,"_ Wufei said abruptly. _"We have a lot going on, and we can't be spending this kind of time making sure you behave."_

Heero growled softly at the wording, but otherwise he stayed still. After a moment, the pair slowly rose off him and let him get to his feet. And while he sent Wufei a frosty glare, he otherwise 'behaved.' The two wildcats flanked him as they made their way back to the Winner estate.

Duo was, indeed, awake. In fact he was lying in Quatre's arms, looking worried and upset. Heero immediately felt overcome with guilt. He hadn't even thought to contact Duo to let him know he was okay. Jumping up onto the bed, he whined softly, ears flat against his skull.

Duo sat up, touching Heero's face to orient himself, then wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck. "I'm not angry," he whispered. He pressed a kiss to the top of Heero's head. "I'm just glad you're all right."

Heero licked his face, nuzzling him, whining. He felt so stupid. What kind of selfish thing to do was that? He was no longer free to act without consequence. And he never, ever wanted to be responsible for causing Duo pain, no matter how brief or unintentional.

_"I'm sorry,"_ he whispered. If he'd been in human form, he would be blushing from shame. _"I'm so sorry, Duo."_

_"Stop apologizing,"_ Duo murmured, rubbing his cheek against Heero's. _"I'm not angry. Please stop feeling so bad, Heero."_

Heero allowed Duo to pull him into a reclined position, and the pair lay down curled around each other.

**o8o o8o**

Wufei transformed into his secondary form. "Quatre," he said when the blonde human climbed off the bed to give Duo and Heero room, "we want to send Heero back to Tel'Mar. Duo too, of course. Just for the time being. Heero's state of mind is too . . . volatile right now."

Quatre nodded, ushering the two of them outside the room and closing the door. "I agree. When Trowa told me what Heero was doing, I immediately went to check on Duo to find him waking up alone and scared. Heero's still pretty young, isn't he?"

"Yes," Wufei replied, "and they've only been Bonded for a handful of days."

The three of them walked into the kitchen where Trowa transformed, as well. "And he's a wolf," he pointed out. "They tend to stop thinking when it comes to their packmates. Especially alphas, and Heero is an alpha."

Wufei snorted. Understatement of the century . . . "You know how wolves are," he said with a shrug.

The two cats looked at each other and grinned.

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Yes. Anyway, I'll send them to Tel'Mar on my private shuttle. It will only take about sixteen hours. Did either of you see his injuries?"

"No," Trowa replied, leaning against the counter, watching Quatre make coffee. "His fur is so thick it's impossible to tell. When Wufei was . . . subduing him, he drew blood. I'm sure that upset Duo even more."

It was Quatre's turn to sigh. "Perhaps one of the older, more experienced Telmaran can explain to him his responsibilities now that he has a human Bonded. Or one of you two. Duo . . . well, he's an angel. No one likes to see him hurt. I don't know of anyone in the Imperial Court that doesn't think he's . . . well, the darling of the court."

Wufei half-growled. "Heero means well. He just doesn't _think_. Wolves are doers. Not thinkers. So, they almost never _think_ about what they're _doing_. Heero's so young he's definitely not an exception." He snorted. "I've already contacted the clan O'Daija of the third clan, the representative of all Telmaran. Lady Midori clan Une. She's a very strong woman."

Quatre nodded thoughtfully. "She's a white deer, isn't she?"

"Yes," Wufei replied.

"All right," Quatre said. "Trowa, be a love and finish making the coffee, won't you? I'll talk to my pilot and get my shuttle ready to leave within the hour."

**o8o o8o**

During the flight to Tel'Mar, Heero was quiet. Duo, comfortably ensconced on an extremely comfortable couch-bed with a blanket covering his legs, was half reclined with Heero lying over his lap. He could still feel the wolf's guilt radiating off him, though it was muted now. Duo hated to feel it. He didn't want Heero to be upset anymore than Heero wanted Duo to be upset.

With one hand resting on Heero's back, the other constantly stroked his soft ears. He could tell Heero was content, happy to be with him, but he couldn't seem to shake his guilt. Duo spidered his fingers down the top of Heero's muzzle, lightly brushing over the small wounds there that still stung. A new wave of guilt swept through Heero.

Closing his eyes, Duo concentrated on simply overwhelming his Bonded with love. _"Please, _please_ stop feeling guilty, Heero,"_ he whispered. _"I'm not angry. I'm just glad nothing happened to you, and that we're together now. Nothing bad happened, and I'm all right, so stop. All right? It's all right."_

Heero abruptly raised his head and licked Duo right on the mouth, making him jerk back with a surprised giggle.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Heero said quietly, sounding very subdued. _"I'm making you feel bad."_

At least he was talking now. Duo kissed him between the eyes. _"Just a little, but only because _you_ feel so bad. It's not like you abandoned me for years and years. It was just . . . a few minutes!"_

Heero uttered a rueful little chuckle. _"Put it that way and it sounds silly."_

Relieved to hear the humor returning to his Bonded, the sick feeling of worry melted away. He grinned. _"Maybe just a little. But we are still new to this thing."_

That made Heero lick his mouth again. _"I'm going to be better to you,"_ he said. _"You're my number one now, not my desire for revenge. It's just . . . well, I hate to give you excuses, but I'm a wolf. We just . . . we're really protective of our packs. And you are my packmate. And so, so much more, Duo . . ."_

Duo hugged him close, showering him with kisses. _"I know, Heero. I can feel it, remember? I feel the same."_

_"I know,"_ Heero agreed, laying his head back on Duo's lap.

They spent the rest of the flight in silence, but this time it was a comfortable, warm one. Simply basking in each other, in their newfound closeness and love.


	17. Chapter 17

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **I have to confess, this story is winding up NOTHING like I planned. Of course, I didn't really have a plan when I started it. Even so, I'm quite pleased. I've been enjoying myself as much as you guys, which is saying something! I'm very critical of myself. Okay, enough blathering for one day. Enjoy!

* * *

**The World of Tel'Mar**

Heero padded down the ramp of Quatre's shuttle and breathed deeply of the familiar scents of Tel'Mar. Though he somewhat resented the reason he was being sent here, he wasn't sorry to be home. Duo's hand rested lightly on his neck, and he stepped into the huge courtyard of O'hndasai, the only city on Tel'Mar.

He put off assuming his secondary form for now. It wasn't appropriate for a young Telmaran to come home in that form until greeted by an elder. Especially since this was the first time his people would be meeting Duo. He abruptly wished Duo could see just so his love could take in this place's splendor.

_"O'hndasai is the only city here,"_ he told his Bonded. _"Everything is made out of gold-colored glass. This is the only place ships are allowed to land, right here in this courtyard. The buildings we are about to enter serve as our communications tower, where we receive requests from humans to negotiate with us for a Bonded. Our only rule is we have the only say, and no one can negotiate a Bonded for themselves. Someone else must come for the recipient."_

He could feel Duo's fascination. _"You're going to have to sit down with me and tell me everything about your society's culture,"_ he said.

Heero smiled inwardly. _"I would love to."_ He raised his head, ears perking. _"We're entering the Hall of Treaties, now. It was the first part of this city that was built after the Treaty of Tel'Mar. Beyond it is the Hall of Contracts, where all human visitors are taken to negotiate contracts. Beyond that we have our trade centers and living quarters for humans who wish to stay the night."_

He didn't get the chance to go on, for at that time a Telmaran came trotting into the Hall. She was a fox, red and silver, big as a large dog. Heero recognized her as the formal receptionist of O'hndasai, the first Telmaran all humans saw. He'd never met her, personally. She radiated warmth when she approached, though.

_"Welcome home, Heero clan Yuy,"_ she greeted. _"And welcome to your lovely Bonded. If you wouldn't mind waiting while I inform the pilot of that vessel that he may go?"_

Heero nodded, and she trotted past him up into the shuttle. _"She's from the Une Clan,"_ he told Duo. _"A red and silver fox. She's our greeter, basically."_

Moments later she came padding back. _"All right,"_ she said, _"you two follow me. Duo, I'm told you're blind, so I will remember not to spring any surprises upon you. Lady Midori clan Une is waiting with a healer to check over your injuries, Heero."_

Heero blinked. He'd forgotten he'd been injured two days ago. _"They're fine,"_ he protested.

She panted laughter. _"Spoken like a wolf. We'll determine that for ourselves. Duo, are you all right? Wufei clan Chang told us you are somewhat frail of health."_

"I am thirsty," Duo said aloud, almost startling Heero.

The fox too, apparently. Then she nodded. _"We'll bring you cool tea at once."_

She didn't lead them to the Hall of Contracts. Of course, why would she? Instead she took them to the Hall of Healing. Heero described it to Duo as they entered the comfortable, tastefully decorated Hall. Many live plants were kept here, meticulously tended to create a welcoming feel.

_"We don't like the sterile atmosphere of human infirmaries,"_ Heero explained, _"and we see no reason why they must be that way. Visitors here should feel comforted, not made nervous by a hostile environment."_

Duo laughed inwardly. _"Having spent many, many days in hospitals, I whole-heartedly agree with that sentiment."_

Heero nuzzled his hand.

_"I'll send in the healer and Midori,"_ the fox said. _"You two make yourselves comfortable. Heero, I suppose I don't need to tell you not to transform until you're requested."_

_"No,"_ Heero confirmed.

When she left, Heero guided Duo to a bed so he could sit. Duo stroked Heero's muzzle.

_"How come you can't transform here?"_ Duo asked.

Heero rested his head on Duo's knee. _"Tradition, mostly. It's a way of younger clan members showing respect for older Telmaran from different clans. The Une clan runs O'hndasai right now, so youth like me wait until requested to transform. To tell you the truth, we seldom transform here."_

"You know," Duo murmured, his fingers tracing the lines of Heero's wolf-face, "until these recent events I thought I had come to terms with my blindness. I've been blind now for . . . six years? Now, though . . . I wish I could see again."

_"Isn't there some kind of . . . treatment?"_ Heero asked, licking Duo's hand.

"No," Duo answered. "Not for this sickness. It's rare, and it leaves too much scar-tissue on the optic nerves to be safely removed."

For a moment, Heero was silent. _"Humans are always making advances in medicine,"_ he said confidently. _"Someone will make some sort of breakthrough."_

Duo smiled down at him.

Heero heard someone coming and raised his head, ears perking. Moments later two Telmaran entered. He recognized both of them. One was his older sister, a wolf so dark brown she was almost black, fur shot with streaks of silver. Of his many sisters she was the eldest, and Nalan was usually more sedate than the rest. She was also a potent healer in the Yuy clan.

Smiling her wolf smile, she approached him and licked his face. Heero lowered his ears and accepted her affection, showing respect for her age, keeping his head lower than hers. Normally he wouldn't be like this with his family, but behind Nalan was Lady Midori Une. Midori was an incredibly impressive Telmaran, a tall and graceful white doe.

No other color marred her pure coat, a cleaner white than freshly-fallen snow. Her eyes were a piercing hazel-brown, and Heero sent as much of a description as he could to Duo, wishing he knew enough yet that his Bonded could see through his eyes. She was truly magnificent. For some reason, even more awe-inspiring than the predator O'Daijas.

_"Welcome home, Heero,"_ she said, eyes kind. _"Wufei clan Chang tells us you have been making a bit of trouble for him."_

Though the words sparkled with amusement, Heero still found himself bristling.

Nalan laughed. _"That's my Heero. He said you managed to get yourself hurt?"_

Heero immediately shook his head. _"It's nothing—"_

_"Nevertheless,"_ Midori cut him off, _"we want to make sure of that for ourselves. Please take your secondary form, Heero. It will be much easier to determine the extent of your wounds."_

Trying not to look petulant, Heero reluctantly transformed. Being in this shape reminded him of the stinging pain in his shoulders and arms. Nalan transformed, then, too and turned him around. She let out a sharp hiss between her teeth.

"You haven't changed, have you little brother?" she said. "This looks terrible. I'm sure it's hurting your Bonded." She reached out and patted Duo's hand. "Isn't it, Duo?"

Heero immediately felt guilty, and Duo nodded slowly. "A bit," he admitted. "Although I'm more worried for him."

"Of course you are," Nalan said. "Heero, lay down on your stomach on the bed. Duo, you just stay right where you are. By the way, I'm Heero's oldest sister, Nalan. Talani told me you wanted some tea?"

_"I'll see to that,"_ Midori said, turning and disappearing out of the Hall of Healing.

Heero grabbed Duo's hand as Nalan began gently probing his wounds, seeing the extent of the damage. It hurt, far more than it should have. After a moment, Nalan made a vexed sound.

"What in heaven's name did you do, Heero? Try to pull your arms out of their sockets? Torn ligaments, torn muscles, tissue damage all over the place . . . doesn't this hurt like hell? Duo, you answer that for me."

Duo's blind eyes fell a few inches shy of Heero's face. "It hurts a lot," he said quietly. "He's just been ignoring it really well."

"Well, no more," she said firmly. "You're not leaving this Hall for at least three days. Heero, you really need to start thinking in terms of 'we' and not 'I'. Everything you do affects your Bonded." She pursed her lips. "Maybe I'll have you talk with one of the older Bonded pairs. I know you two haven't been together long, but it's never too soon to start learning how to—"

"I don't want to, Nalan," Heero cut her off. "Besides, Wufei already offered. I didn't come here to be babysat."

Duo squeezed his hand, but Nalan laughed. "All right, all right. Then I'll just take you home, and you can let our sisters mother you until you are both smothered."

Heero made a face. "Great," he muttered.

Duo giggled.

**o8o o8o**

The temptation was too great, and Quatre couldn't resist. So he made a potentially disastrous decision, and invited both Relena and Dorothy to his manor for a visit. He was tingling with excitement when his first guest arrived, and he was not surprised to find it Relena. She would no doubt want any advantage she could get over her scheming cousin Dorothy. Smiling, Quatre graciously invited her into his home.

"Congratulations on your victory in Court," he said, seating her in the parlor and giving her a cool fruit drink. "How does it feel to be a vindicated woman?"

She laughed lightly, sipping her drink. "Wonderful, I must tell you. I knew the Court would side with me, agree that I had been wronged."

Maintaining his smile, Quatre lightly tapped his fingers against his own glass. The bright tone of pure crystal rang through the room. "It's amazing isn't it, how Prime Chancellor Maxwell changed his vote in your favor? Why, it was nothing short of a miracle."

Trowa chose this moment to enter, and his timing was perfect-he wasn't in his panther form. If Quatre's comment hadn't unnerved Relena, certainly Trowa's appearance had because she actually blanched. She did recover quickly, though.

"I don't know your friend, Quatre," she said smoothly, giving Trowa a smile.

"Actually, you do," Quatre said, leaning back. "You just know him as a large panther."

There was the briefest of pauses. "Ah," she said. "Trowa. Your Telmaran Bonded."

"I'm a little surprised you remember," Quatre said good-humoredly. "Yes. You don't mind if he joins us, do you?"

"Why would I mind?" Relena inquired, gesturing to the sofa.

_"I definitely make her uncomfortable,"_ Trowa said into Quatre's mind with a smirk. _"She smells like someone who is worried and off-balance."_

Quatre kept his face smooth. "So tell me what you've been doing with your newfound freedom," he urged.

At this, Relena relaxed. Brushing her hand over the soft rose of her lovely, tasteful gown, she smiled. "Actually, I've been visiting old friends and relations, catching up on things I've missed. Oh, speaking of things like this, Quatre, would you be an absolute lamb and help me head a search for my brother? Zechs is . . . well, he's just gone. I cannot seem to find him anywhere. No one else seems to have seen him, either, and I'm so worried. He hasn't exactly been . . . mentally stable. I'm so afraid he may have tried to hurt himself or worse, succeeded."

Well, that was a bit of news that actually managed to take Quatre by surprise. Zechs, missing? Not with his sister, supporting her and doing whatever she wished? He even let his surprise show on his face. Just a little.

"Indeed. How distressing. Of course I will help you. You still have that man working for you, Rashid?"

"Oh, him?" Relena scoffed. "He's just a gorilla in human skin. He's worthless, darling."

Smiling inwardly, Quatre filed that response away. So she probably treated him and his company poorly. A good thing for Quatre if he planned to strip Relena of everything, including those who may be loyal to her. "Well, he may know people in places the nobles wouldn't," he pointed out. "Even gorillas have their uses, Relena. You must remember that."

She laughed gaily. "Oh, I had forgotten how much I enjoy your company, Quatre. Quickly, you must tell me if you are betrothed."

Quatre joined her light laughter. "Unfortunately, my heart belongs firmly to another. But I find myself enjoying your company, as well. By the way, Treize sends his congratulations on your victory."

She smiled. "I shall have to remember to thank him personally."

**o8o o8o**

Relena took a sip of the sweet drink Quatre had given her. Blue mango, if she wasn't entirely mistaken. It was light and refreshing, and she smiled her appreciation. Until Quatre threw her yet again with a random, seemingly-innocent question.

"Oh, since we are gossiping until Dorothy arrives, I heard an interesting rumor," he said. "Apparently, Prime Chancellor Maxwell's son was missing. His housekeeper turned up dead somewhere."

It took every ounce of self-control she possessed not to react to that in a telling manner. Quatre was _extremely_ good at this game. His tone of voice was so innocent. She couldn't tell if he was just telling her a rumor or if he suspected her and was digging for answers. It was time to tread very, very carefully. She schooled her expression to mild shock.

"Really? Why would anyone want to hurt Prime Chancellor Maxwell's son? Duo is such a doll." She smiled, trying her hand at swerving the conversation back to safe ground. "You and he were close, weren't you, before his father cloistered him on Hedara?"

Quatre returned her smile and seemed to take the bait. "Yes. In fact—" his laugh was low and almost conspiratorial—"we were rumored to be lovers. I didn't mind the rumors. I think at the time I would have liked it to be true. But now . . . I'm quite glad it never happened."

"You and your current gentleman are close, aren't you?" Relena said warmly.

Quatre looked at Trowa, confirming her suspicion that he and the Telmaran were lovers. And that loving look that passed between them spoke volumes of their love. They obviously didn't care if she saw, either. Finally, Quatre looked at her again.

"Yes." Then he blinked, looking back to Trowa. "Oh, you and Wufei were looking for Duo and his Bonded. Did you find them?"

"We did," Trowa said, voice even, level, and mild. "We decided to send them to Tel'Mar for their safety. Heero was hurt, and Duo was pretty shaken up."

Relena wanted to scream. She never thought she would be glad to hear servants bring her cousin in to them.


	18. Chapter 18

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **Quick note to answer another question. The Telmaran don't transform for anyone but their Bonded typically, but this is only tradition. They can, and they do sometimes when circumstance calls for it. This rule only applies to humans, of course, and the only reason Trowa transformed last chapter in front of Relena was to shake her up, because Quatre's evil like that. XD

* * *

**The Dance of Tongues**

Denan Maxwell swept his son clean off his feet, holding him in an embrace that nearly made him disappear. Duo didn't bother trying to ward him off or calm him down, he simply held his father back. He knew nothing else would assuage the man's fears. It was a little hard to breathe, though . . .

"I'm so sorry, Duo," he mumbled, kissing Duo's hair. "This is my fault. God, I'm so sorry. You had to go through all this because of me . . ."

Duo pushed at his father until the man loosened his hold enough he could step back. Reaching up, he brushed his fingers over his father's face, following lines and contours he had once known so well with his eyes. "It's not your fault, Father," he murmured. "Heero was hurt worse than me, and that only because he wouldn't stop trying to break free from his bonds. I'm all right, see?"

Behind him, Heero made a sort of huffing grunt, sounding quite indignant. It made Denan smile a little—Duo could feel the slight turn-up of his lips. "Young Quatre wouldn't let me say anything about Relena, yet," he said, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Said he had a plan all worked out, something to do with weeding out the rest of the schemers in this grand plot."

Duo could hear the distaste. Denan Maxwell had a reputation for being the most straight-forward player in the field, never saying anything he didn't mean or doing anything without motivation. He always said—with much irritation—that he was Prime Chancellor because he wanted to help people and make a difference.

And he did, too. "Quatre told us the same thing," Duo said.

"With one big difference," Heero finally interjected.

Duo couldn't help it and grinned; he was wondering when Heero wouldn't be able to hold back anymore.

"_I'm_ going to kill Relena," Heero finished with an audible growl.

"Well," Denan said, sounding a little surprised and flustered, "certainly _I_ wouldn't be the one to take that right away from you. She more than violated the Treaty of Tel'Mar."

Heero growled softly again, and Duo could feel the malice. Smiling, he took his father's arm while reaching for Heero's hand. "Why don't we show him around?" he asked, no longer wishing to talk about such ugly topics.

**o8o o8o**

Quatre was hard-pressed to keep the smile off his face as he observed the hideous tension reverberating between Relena and Dorothy. The young women were so much alike it was amazing, and only they didn't see it. Both devious schemers, both cunning manipulators. And both overestimated their guile.

"I hope you two don't think it was a tasteless move on my part to invite you over together," he said in his most warm, concerned voice, "but I really want to get rid of any potential malice you may have toward each other. It's all in the past now, right?" He smiled.

The smiles they gave in return were false and plastic. "Of course," Relena demurred. "I think a large part of the confusion for that whole episode was due to my brother."

Quatre blinked, but that was his only reaction. That was low, even for Relena. Dorothy proved more adept at covering her reactions than Relena, because she actually looked willing to buy that.

"Really?" she said. "I never would have imagined a conniving streak in Zechs. But then, I suppose after me he _is_ next in line for the Andarian throne. What happened, Relena?"

Relena smoothly accepted control of the situation, dimpling for her cousin and leaning forward just the slightest bit. "Don't you think it's odd that right before I appeal the Courts, Zechs just disappears? He knows it's because if there was any investigation, it would reveal his plots. I've been trying to spearhead a search for him, but with everything that's been happening in these last few days it's practically impossible to get anything done."

They both tittered, and Quatre leaned back, not sure whether to be amused or disgusted. Really. These two were so transparent.

_"Relena's lying through her teeth,"_ Trowa said abruptly. He looked bored. And quite arrogant. _"I don't think a word she just said is true. Dorothy doesn't believe her, either, but she's hiding something, Quatre. I would give my spleen to find out what."_

Quatre bit his lip. _"Patience, love. Perhaps I can winkle it out of them."_

Aloud, he said, "It's wonderful you're accepting this so graciously, Dorothy. You'll be a fine empress."

She glowed at the praise. "Why, thank you Quatre. But it sure is strange, Denan Maxwell having a sudden change of heart, isn't it?"

Said sweetly. Like a layer of honey coating poison. Quatre had to fight back his grin.

Relena just shrugged gracefully. "I suppose justice triumphs after all," she said. Perhaps just a trifle snide.

"Oh! Did you hear about his housekeeper?" Dorothy changed the subject. "Found dead? Murder. And Duo missing! What a strange time for all this to be happening."

"We found Duo, actually," Quatre interjected mildly. "He and his Telmaran Bonded are safe on Tel'Mar at the moment. There are plenty of authorities waiting to question them on what happened, of course, but I've told them to leave them alone for now. They both need to recover, and since Heero is Telmaran, this falls to them to decide."

Again that almost-reaction from Relena. He supposed she masked it well enough, but she wasn't as good as Quatre. Dorothy just sighed.

"I'm glad he's all right. It would have been terrible if anything happened to him."

"Yes, he's just lovely, isn't he?" Relena murmured.

Quatre opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment a servant came bursting in, red-faced and huffing. "Princess!" he gasped. "Forgive me for interrupting, Lord Quatre, but an urgent message just arrived for Princess Dorothy. Her father was suddenly struck very ill. They took him to the hospital, and doctors are already fearing the worst!"

Dorothy's reaction caught Quatre off-guard. Her eyes widened, her hand flying to her breast as she gasped aloud. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, immediately rising to her feet and rushing to the servant. "I'm so sorry, Quatre, but I simply must go!"

"Wait," Relena called, rising as well and hurrying after her cousin, "I'll go with you."

He didn't try to stop the pair from leaving, and he was even more surprised that Dorothy didn't protest. When they'd gone he leaned back, bemused. Folding his hands in his lap, he considered. Trowa came and knelt in front of him, taking his hands and stroking his fingers over the backs.

"What?"

Quatre gazed down into green, green eyes for a time. "That was strange, don't you think?" he said after a moment. "Something was wrong with Dorothy's reaction. It was . . . well, I don't know. Too practiced or something. Like she was expecting something like this and had been rehearsing being shocked and scared."

Trowa didn't seem to care all that much about it as he leaned forward and licked Quatre's hands, nibbling on the slim fingers. "So what does that mean?" he asked.

Quatre found it very hard to think with that mouth on him. "I don't know yet," he said. "You're not making this any easier, you know."

Trowa chuckled deep in his throat, almost like a rumbling purr. He sucked two fingers into his mouth and thrust his tongue between them, eyes meeting Quatre's with smoldering desire. Quatre felt himself responding instantly. Why could he never say no to his demanding lover?

"Because you are every bit as demanding as me," Trowa said, eyes glimmering with amusement. "Now, where do you want it? I can carry you to your room if you wish, or I can just throw you over the chair. I don't care about that sort of thing as much as you do."

Quatre noticed his eyes were still the slits of a cat's pupils. He noticed it very distantly. "The bed would be nice," he heard himself say in a low, strained sort of voice that didn't sound like himself at all.

Trowa laughed, and this time there was a definite purr. "Can do, my love." He slid his arms under Quatre's slender body and carried him to the bedroom.

**o8o o8o**

"There was actually a very specific reason I left Hedara," Denan said as he and his son sat in a quiet cave in the Yuy clan territory.

Heero, laying across Duo's lap, perked his ears a little to look at the man. Duo absently stroked the wolf's soft ears. "You mean this last time?"

"Yes. I was meeting with Doctor Po."

That effectively won Duo's undivided attention. He sat up straight, a bolt of both anxiety and hope surging through him. "Why?" he asked.

_"Who's Doctor Po?"_ Heero asked.

"She contacted me to let me know there are new . . . developments," Denan replied. "There's an experimental treatment now that has a high success rate of healing victims struck blind by the _macili_ virus."

Duo felt his heart begin to pound. He knew his father had been in steady contact with Doctor Po, Duo's physician, for the last six years. Always hoping for a treatment that could restore his son's sight. The thought of being able to see again both terrified and exhilarated Duo.

Heero, however, raised his head and licked Duo's cheek. _"I think you should do it, Duo. It will probably be a long time before we can control the Bond enough that you can see through my eyes."_

"But . . ." Duo said, not even sure what he was thinking enough to say it. "What do you know about it, Father?"

"It's a six-week treatment," Denan said, "followed by a four-week recovery. The success rate is eighty-three percent, Duo."

Which, of course, was an astronomically high rate, seeing as how last year there had been no viable treatment at all. Duo leaned down and rested his cheek on top of Heero's head. Heero nuzzled him.

_"You're worried about it,"_ his wolf noted. _"Why? I thought you wanted to see again."_

_"I do,"_ Duo murmured, _"but I've learned to live with blindness. I don't want to try this, get my hopes all up, then it fails. I don't think I could . . . it would be like losing my sight all over again."_

Heero made a soft whining sound, full of sympathy. _"If that happened, I would be here for you."_

_"I know."_ Duo kissed the top of Heero's head. Aloud, he said, "Can I talk to Doctor Po first? Ask her about the procedure?"

"Of course," his father said, and he felt the man brush his cheek. "The Telmaran allowed me to bring my private communicator, so just let me know when you are ready."

"Thank you, Father," Duo said quietly, smiling.

Denan kissed his son's forehead, then Duo heard him leave. Heero sat up then, and moments later he changed form. He startled Duo just a little by capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

_"It'll be all right, my love."_ He pushed Duo down onto the comfortable bed. _"I'll be right here with you, no matter what happens."_

Duo tangled his fingers in Heero's. He was seldom unhappy with the way things were in his life, but he was definitely glad he had Heero. Without his wolf, he had a feeling he would have been completely overwhelmed.

* * *

Whew! I was afraid I wouldn't get this posted before the weekend. Hugs to you all, see you next chapter! Oh, I was thinking about actually _writing_ a 3x4 lemon, something I rarely do, but I'm loving Quatre and Trowa in this story. Let's do a vote. Yes, or no?

Quatre: I vote yes.

Jewel: You don't count.

Heero: He's the only one who counts, you idiot.

Jewel: Fine, no 1x2 lemons.

Duo: Awwwwww! Why not, Jewel?

Jewel: Not until Heero apologizes.

Heero: (GUN)

Jewel: All right already! You get a lemon, too! Sheesh. Ever heard the term "loose cannon?"

Heero: Hn.


	19. An Interlude

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **Okay, got another question from my lovely readers, so here's a bit o' clarification. Relena didn't actually negotiate the Treaty of Tel'Mar. That occurred long before her time. But she has negotiated several contracts between Telmaran and potential human Bonded. I think that's all for now.

And due to an overwhelming response from viewers, there will be a lemon in this chapter. So if you don't like, don't read. Of course, if you didn't like, you wouldn't be reading my story since it's rated 'M' for mature. So if you are lost, please find your way out now or be lost forever!

**Heero**: Just write the damn chapter already.

**Jewel**: Oh, you want to see a little 3x4 action, too, hmm?

**Heero**: . . . just write the damn chapter.

* * *

**Contrary to Popular Belief**

"You didn't have to come with me, you know," Dorothy said in a low voice as her private shuttle whizzed to the hospital.

"I wanted to," Relena said. Her blue eyes met Dorothy's, hard and cold. "I say it's time we stopped playing games with each other for a change and started working together."

Dorothy blinked. "What?"

"Oh come on, Dorothy," Relena snapped. "We both know the only reason you had me exiled from the noble houses is because I knew you were plotting against your father, too. Only difference is you were in a position to do something about any other plots. You poisoned him, didn't you?"

For a moment, her cousin was silent. Then Dorothy smiled, a dark and dangerous smile. "If I said yes, what would you do about it?"

Relena tossed her golden hair. "Exactly what I said. I think it's time we stopped plotting against one another. You and I, Dorothy, could rule this empire together. No one has to know what transpired between us. I won't breathe a word of your plots, as long as you give me equal power. Think about it. Who plays this game better than us? Together we could take down the parliamentarian systems, getting rid of anything that detracts from our power. Co-rulers of the most powerful empire in history."

Dorothy folded her hands. "And could I really trust you to not stab me in the back?" she countered.

"Could I trust _you_?" Relena retorted. "We don't have to be fighting, Dorothy. I will give you my word if you give me yours, from this day forward nothing I do will ever be against you in any way. I will be your most trusted ally, Dorothy."

The two women gazed at each other for a long, long time in silence before Dorothy broke into an evil grin. "This is what I love about you, Relena. You are the cleverest, most conniving woman I know. From this day forward nothing I do will ever be against you in any way, I will be your most trusted ally. And can I make a personal request on the side?"

Shrugging gracefully, Relena allowed herself to relax. "Why not."

"If we're going to be joint empresses, can we have the traditional relationship thereof?"

Relena frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dorothy slid forward on the seat, taking her cousin's hand. "I mean, of course we can have our pretty boys on the side. I know you fancy Duo. So do I. Who doesn't! But believe it or not, the one person in the galaxy I am most attracted to has always been you."

That stunned Relena into absolute silence. For several moments she could not flounder out of her speechlessness into an actual response. She was of course surprised. Shocked. But appalled? No. Flattered? Beyond belief. And . . . thrilled? She finally smiled, a slow turning up of her lips.

"I suppose great minds think alike after all," she murmured.

**o8o o8o**

"You know," Trowa mused, his tongue making long swipes up the moist, naked skin beneath him, "it's odd that in order to turn you off, I have to turn you on."

Quatre, lost in a haze of red-tinted bliss, actually had to figure that out before it made sense. "I have a lot going on right now," he managed, proud that he could put together a whole sentence. "Active minds are always going."

"I think that applies to every part of your body, actually," Trowa said, nipping sharply at Quatre's hipbone.

Fingers clenching in the bed sheets, Quatre bit his lip to keep from crying out. "Me-meaning what, exactly?" he gasped as that teasing mouth wandered closer to where he actually wanted it.

"You're always moving, always ready," Trowa murmured. "You make me crazy. Mm, can you feel how much I want you, Quatre . . . ?"

Trowa took one of Quatre's hands and guided it between his thighs, squeezing around the Telmaran's burning heat. Quatre's eyes rolled back in his head when Trowa sent his own pleasure washing through his Bonded. It was the ultimate form of teasing, heightening Quatre's own desire until it was nearly unbearable.

_"Trowa,"_ he whined, no longer able to speak aloud. _"Stop . . . stop teasing me . . ."_

Trowa leaned down to lick at his lips. _"This feels so good, Quatre. Mm, I love you, I love you pleasuring me . . ."_

Quatre clenched his teeth, turning his hot face into the cool pillows. And at the moment he was no longer looking, Trowa swooped down and swallowed him whole. Quatre nearly sat up at the shock of electric pleasure, eyes flying open to stare sightlessly straight ahead. Almost immediately Trowa pulled away again, leaving him pitifully bereft.

_"You're too close,"_ Trowa said, licking his own fingers with a smoldering look in his eye. _"You can't come until I'm buried so deep inside you I can't get any deeper."_

Quatre stared at him, panting. Wufei had told him once that cats had a sadistic streak a mile wide—they loved to torment their lovers. Of course, he'd been talking about himself and Treize, but it held true for this one, too. Trowa seldom gave Quatre what he wanted until he was begging and half-crazy with need.

Trowa pushed his thighs apart and pushed one slick finger inside Quatre with agonizing slowness. The slow burn of initial penetration spread through Quatre with familiar heat, and he bore down on Trowa's finger in an effort to make him hurry. Trowa held his hips still, leaning down to press light, sweet kisses to his panting mouth.

_"No, I won't hurry,"_ Trowa said, even his mental voice slow and soothing. _"You'll just have to wait, my impatient lover."_

Quatre groaned, flopping back onto the bed. _"I _can't_. Please stop teasing me, Trowa! I want you!"_

Trowa chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest like a deep purr. _"I know. I can feel it. You're turning me on like crazy."_

_"Then stop holding back!"_ Quatre demanded, aqua eyes meeting green. _"You should know by now you won't hurt me!"_

For a moment Trowa studied him, his finger pulsing gently inside Quatre. Then he grinned. _"All right then, my love. I'll give you want you want."_ He pulled his finger free, grabbing Quatre's arms and suddenly reversing their positions so the Quatre was now sitting astride his pelvis. _"Go wild."_

A little surprised, Quatre eagerly accepted control. Holding their Bond wide open, he guided Trowa with one hand and plunged his hips down. Both of them hissed, Trowa flinging his head back to be suddenly surrounded by tight, almost unbearably hot velvet walls. Quatre had to force his eyes to stay open so he could watch Trowa. Because of their Bond he could both feel Trowa penetrating him and feel what Trowa felt being buried deep inside Quatre. He knew his Bonded could feel the same, and it made their couplings incredibly intimate.

_"Don't . . . hurt yourself,"_ Trowa gasped into his mind, even while Quatre felt him wanting his lover to thrust down as hard as he could.

Quatre grinned. _"I won't."_ And he went wild.

It was strange how during these times Quatre found himself noticing little things. Like how the light hit Trowa, making the beading perspiration on his naked skin glitter and shine. How dark passion made Trowa's eyes. How different their skin tones were. The barely-audible sound of his gasps. It was easy to get lost in his lover, to drown in the combined sensation of his own pleasure and his Bonded's. He actually found himself hoping Duo and Heero could experience this soon. It was only a matter of time.

Trowa didn't guide him or hinder him, his hands resting on Quatre's hips for balance and nothing more. Except perhaps the pleasure of touching him. Their eyes never lost contact, not even when Quatre shifted so Trowa hit his sweet spot over and over. He squeezed inside to make Trowa answer in kind, causing his lover to drive up into him.

_"You are . . . so beautiful like this, Quatre,"_ Trowa panted, his hands gliding up Quatre's damp skin to grip his upper arms. He pulled the human youth down to hungrily kiss him, teeth and tongue nipping and caressing.

Toward the end of their climb into ecstasy, Quatre's rhythm faltered. It was here Trowa took over, guiding him into something more steady until that moment came when their breathing hitched, stopping in their lungs as their hearts skipped a beat. The pair teetered, always in synch because of the Bond, neither able to go anywhere without the other. They hovered right on the brink, all movement freezing for an unbearable heartbeat. Trowa drove his hips upward in one more powerful thrust, sending pleasure arcing to every nerve ending in Quatre's body, and that pushed them both into oblivion.

When Quatre's senses finally returned, he found himself lying on Trowa's chest, his Bonded breathing so deeply beneath him each inhale pushed the youth up. Smiling, he pressed a gentle kiss to his Bonded's collar bone, causing Trowa to stir.

"Finally back?" he murmured, sounding at once amused and tender.

Quatre smiled. "Yes." He could feel Trowa still buried inside. "Give me a minute and we can go back."

Trowa just laughed.

* * *

Yayy for another chapter that does not advance the plot! I know it's short, but it just felt irreverant to continue after such a lovely . . . scene. So I'm giving our boys a moment. XD

And oh, is it just me or are you totally weirded out by the hint of D/R?


	20. Chapter 20

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **No note today. Nothing interesting ever happens to me.

* * *

**In the Game of Chess . . .**

The Telmaran made Denan Maxwell leave after a day. They were extremely particular about what humans could stay with them indefinitely, and pretty much the only ones who could were the Bonded. Heero introduced Duo to his sisters, one of whom was Bonded to a human girl, and they'd chosen to return to Tel'Mar after one year and stay there for the rest of their lives.

Duo had never met her, but he knew the family name. She was the daughter of one of the Vice Chancellors. She seemed very nice, and Duo loved all of Heero's sisters. Apparently Heero was a lot younger than even the youngest, and they fussed over him like crazy. Constantly checking his wounds, making sure he ate, making sure Duo ate, making sure they got enough sleep, were warm enough, were comfortable enough, etc.

While Heero grumbled about it, Duo just enjoyed it. He hadn't had this kind of attention since before his mother got sick, and that seemed like forever ago. She'd died when he was only eleven. Of course, Duo could sense that Heero didn't _really_ mind, it just distantly annoyed him.

Today, however, started out different. Duo woke completely wrapped in Heero's embrace, not so unusual. Since coming here Heero had grown more comfortable with physical intimacy, though the pair seldom advanced past kissing and holding each other. They did sleep completely naked, that at Heero's insistence.

"I love the feel of your skin," he had explained.

Heero was idly nibbling on Duo's neck and shoulder when Duo woke, occasionally applying warm pressure with his tongue. Duo said nothing, simply enjoying the sensation and closeness. It lasted far shorter than he would have liked, though. He heard someone coming, and with their typical lack of respect for privacy, whoever it was just barged right in.

Wolves, he was discovering, didn't worry about things like that. _"Did I wake you?"_ came the familiar voice of one of Heero's sisters.

"No," Heero said aloud, not stopping his tender ministrations.

Making it very hard for Duo to concentrate.

The next came aloud, telling Duo she'd transformed. "Well, we just received a very . . . um, let's say _unexpected_ message from Relena Peacecraft. To the three clan O'Daijas. Father wanted you to hear it, Heero. Tell him if it was true or not."

At the mention of Relena, Heero came fully alert, pulling away from Duo as anger filled his mind, bright and hot. "What does that filthy bitch want?"

"Just come to our meeting cavern, and you can hear the message yourself. Lady Une brought it over."

Heero grabbed Duo's arms just a little too tight, pulling him upright. "Tell them we'll be right there."

Duo heard her leave, though she said nothing else. Heero immediately pulled Duo against his chest, his mind at once full of apology and the burning desire to rend and kill. Because of their position Duo could not really find his balance, and Heero's knee slid between his thighs.

"I'm sorry, Duo," he whispered, the words falling hotly on Duo's ear.

It was hard to focus on an apology when both of them were naked and Heero was touching him like that. And that knee kept subtly moving, making Duo gasp. "He-Heero," he managed, "your father . . ."

"I know," Heero said, then he gave a very soft chuckle. "I just wanted to say good morning properly. I was interrupted."

Needless to say, they didn't get into the meeting cavern until . . . somewhat later. By silent consent everyone gathered was in human form so Duo could hear them, and they greeted the pair warmly. Duo could feel some amusement on their parts, letting him know they knew what had held him up. He felt himself flushing, but Heero seemed unfazed.

"So, let us hear this message," he said, sitting and pulling Duo down beside him.

"Good morning to you, too, son," his father rumbled, sounding definitely amused.

Heero just grunted, still unruffled.

"All right," Lady Une said. "Here it is."

_"Greetings, people of Tel'Mar,"_ came Relena's unmistakable voice. _"I have just found out Heero clan Yuy and his Bonded, Duo Maxwell, have made their way to the safety of your world. I cannot express my gladness for this. As I'm sure you've been made aware, the two of them were in my custody for a short duration. Having spent some time with the Telmaran, I am well aware that this constitutes as a violation of the Treaty of Tel'Mar. However, there is something you must know, at whose behest my actions were taken, the motives behind them, and how we've both been used in a plot most foul."_

Heero made a rude sound.

The message continued. _"I am somewhat ashamed to admit that my actions were forced. Upon a terrible threat I captured the pair for someone who planned to use them and your people against the empire. Dorothy Catalonia, my cousin and heir to the Andarian throne, has only very recently poisoned her father, and it is believed he will not live out the week. Dorothy had planned to use the Telmaran people in an effort to turn them against the Chancellors and overthrow the parliamentarian government that keeps our empire running smoothly."_

Duo could feel Heero getting more disbelieving and angry by the word.

_"I would deeply appreciate the chance to visit your great world one more time and explain all this in person," _Relena concluded, _"so that you may see I am sincere and do not lie. Thank you for considering. I throw myself at your mercy."_

"If she throws herself at my mercy, I will rip her limb from limb," Heero snarled.

Duo winced when his Bonded squeezed his hand so hard the bones crackled.

"Please, Heero," Lady Une's voice said. "If what Relena says is true, then she deserves to be heard."

Heero was up in an instant. "And what she did to Duo?" he spat.

"Will also be taken into consideration," the doe said smoothly.

**o8o o8o**

Heero stared at her, impotent fury raging through him. They were actually going to give Relena a chance to fill their heads with lies? The white doe looked at Heero's father.

"I can see your son will not be satisfied with that answer, so please keep him and his Bonded here while we discuss the matter with the Peacecraft girl."

Heero couldn't stop his low, constant growl. "And what about Duo? His father has a doctor to take him to. One that can help him regain his sight!"

Lady Une gave him a vexed look. "Then we will send Duo home to his father, and you can stay right here."

At that Heero instantly recoiled, leaping back to Duo's side and pulling his Bonded as close as physically possible. "No!" he snapped. "You're not separating us!"

His father frowned at him. "Don't be childish, Heero," he said. "You're not the first Telmaran to be apart from his Bonded for awhile. You will still be able to speak with him."

Baring his teeth, Heero reached for Duo in his mind. Duo didn't resist him, even though he wasn't sure what Heero wanted or what he was doing. The depth of his trust reached Heero, so he was careful as possible in what he did next. His father's eyes widened—so did every other Telmaran's in the cavern.

"Heero, stop it!" his father snapped.

Him and all of his sisters converged on him at once just as Duo gasped, his blind eyes squeezing shut as Heero delved into him deeper than ever had or ever would. He forced himself beyond Duo's conscious thought, driving deeper and deeper until his thoughts found Duo's subconscious mind, his unconscious mind, and deeper still. Hands grappled with him, but he held onto Duo so tight he knew that pale skin would be bruised in the morning.

He didn't care and he didn't stop, hearing himself snarling and Duo start softly crying. It hurt. What he was doing hurt them both. This was forbidden, because it was far, far too dangerous. Especially for such a young Telmaran so new to his Bond. But he didn't care. He didn't stop, not until he'd forced himself so deep into Duo he wasn't sure where they separated, where they became two distinct individuals.

_"Heero,"_ Duo gasped, even his mental voice tinged with tears, _"what . . . are you doing?"_

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Heero brushed his lips over Duo's temple. _"Sorry. I know it hurts. But I can't let them take you away from me!"_

They managed to pry him apart from Duo, but by then it didn't matter. It was too late.

"Damn it, Heero!" his father growled, his anger roiling off him in waves.

Heero glared at him, red tinting his vision. "You can't do it now," he hissed.

"Get him out of here," the Yuy clan O'Daija snapped to Heero's sisters. "I'll deal with him later."

They had to drag a snarling Heero from the cavern.

The forced separation didn't last long. In fact, Heero started deteriorating so fast that his sisters quickly went for their father. When his father came back, he leveled Heero with a scathing look.

"Your behavior is appalling," he said in a hard voice. "You're acting like a pup, Heero. What has gotten into you?"

"Duo," Heero said in a weak voice, putting all the venom into his glare that he could muster. "The contract states that he's _my_ responsibility, not yours!"

His father knelt at his side, reaching out and stroking Heero's washed-out cheek. "Why did you do that, Heero? You could have killed both yourself and him."

Heero simply looked at him, unrepentant.

His father sighed. "All right. You can return with Duo to the human worlds. But I've requested that Trowa and Wufei keep a close watch on you. We will hear Relena out, and we won't tolerate you acting on your own, Heero."

He could accept that. For now. "Fine," he ground out. His head pounded a vicious beat, and nausea rippled through him.

For a moment his father simply watched him. "If your fool actions didn't cause that poor boy such misery, I'd make you suffer to teach you a lesson," he said at length. Then he sighed. "Get up. I'll help you go to him."

Heero grudgingly accepted his father's arm, because he wasn't sure he could walk otherwise. The closer he got to Duo, however, the stronger he felt until by the time he saw his Bonded, he pulled away from his father and quickly ran to Duo, enfolding him in his embrace. Duo made a soft, relieved sound.

"We're sending you two back to Terra tonight," the Yuy clan O'Daija announced. "Until then, Heero, I think you had better tell your Bonded exactly what you just did to him." And he swept out.

Heero watched him go, unapologetic. Then he yanked Duo close to press a searing kiss to his lips. At first Duo didn't resist, but after a moment he pushed Heero back.

"I do want to know what you did," he said quietly. "I felt like we were close before. But now I feel like I can't live and breathe without you."

Heero made Duo lie back against him, pressing his cheek to his beloved's forehead. "Telmaran have the ability to break past the psychic barriers in a human's mind," he said presently. "The mind has three parts. The conscious mind, which you and I linked when we Bonded. The subconscious mind, the most powerful part of any mind, the part where all memories are retained. And the unconscious mind, the part of the mind that makes us who we are, a part that cannot be accessed in a person's own mind. I broke past these barriers in your mind, using the power of your subconscious mind to break past my own. The reason you felt that pain is because it's not exactly a natural process. It's . . . dangerous."

"I figured," Duo said dryly. "I started feeling sick only a few seconds after you left the cavern."

"So did I," Heero confirmed. "Our people forbid it a long time ago, this subconscious merging. Besides creating a level of dependency, it opens doorways to total control. I could make you say or do anything I wanted, and you could do the same to me. It just requires a little concentration."

Duo fell silent, breathing slow and even. "All right," he said at length. "I just wanted to know."

A little surprised his love wasn't angry, Heero shifted just enough to look down at him. Duo's eyes were closed, his face a little pale but peaceful. After a moment he smiled.

"I'm not angry," he murmured. "I just really wish you would tell me before you do something like this."

Heero let out a sheepish little laugh. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Duo murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to Heero's throat.

A deep, deep contentment stole over Heero. For the first time he felt like he could wait patiently until his moment came for Relena. "I love you, Duo," he whispered, brushing his lips over Duo's forehead.

"I know," Duo breathed, grinning. "I can feel it. Although I can't tell anymore if that's your love for me or mine for you."

"What's the difference?" Heero mused, tilting his head down to once more capture Duo's lips.

This time his Bonded didn't pull away.

**o8o o8o**

"I have absolute confidence in Lucrezia Noin's abilities," Duo's physician, Doctor Sally Po, said in a warm voice. "I've been studying her procedure for some time now, watching her trial patients, Duo. She's skilled and efficient. I think your chances for success are high."

Duo stroked his fingers over the top of Heero's head. He was nervous. Sally had brought them together to set up an appointment with Doctor Noin for his first treatment. Heero sat quietly beside him, sending waves of loving reassurance, head resting on Duo's leg.

"I'm ready to meet her," he said at last.

"All right," Sally said, her smile audible. "Let me tell her."

Moments later she returned, and an unfamiliar voice greeted him. "Hi, Duo," she said, taking Duo's hand. "I'm Lucrezia Noin. A mutual friend of ours came to me and asked me to see what I could do for you."

Duo cocked his head. "Mutual friend?"

"Yes. One Zechs Marquise. He came to me out of the blue, asking a favor."

Well. That was a surprise. "I'm glad he's okay. Where is he?"

"Staying with me, actually," Noin said. "So let's get down to business, shall we?"

She explained the procedure in depth. It was risky, she admitted. It required delicate precision work most physicians weren't willing to try. But Noin was confident and determined to help the victims of the awful virus that had killed his mother.

"It's a pretty grueling six-week treatment period," Noin said. "You'll be in a lot of pain. Of course, I have some strong painkillers, but at high doses you do have to limit your intake. And after the treatment period, it will be an additional four weeks before I can remove the bandages on your eyes. But I am confident in my techniques, and I have faith in my patients."

"Duo," his father said abruptly, capturing Duo's hand, "I want you to give this a try. You won't be facing it alone. I'll be by your side the whole time. And of course you have Heero, too."

Heero whined softly in agreement.

After the longest hesitation of his life, Duo took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

**o8o o8o**

Trowa and Wufei sat side-by-side listening to Relena reiterate what she'd said in her message to the Telmaran people. She was dressed in a simple white gown, which for some reason made her look quite vulnerable. She had the most earnest expression on her face Trowa had ever seen.

And the strangest part was, everything she said had to be true. There was no deception in her mind, nor was there any lie in her scent. It completely and totally baffled him. According to her, Dorothy had masterminded all this. Which, consequently, made a lot of sense. Further, she could not be lying. He would have been able to detect it. Every Telmaran in this room would have been able to detect it.

"Thank you for bringing this before us, Relena," Lady Une said. She looked a trifle . . . unsettled. "If what you say is true, we will forever consider you friend to our people."

She gave a most graceful curtsy and was escorted out. Trowa rose and padded to Lady Une's side. She took her primary form of the stunning white doe.

_"I can't figure this one out,"_ Trowa admitted. _"She wasn't lying. And yet, when she spoke with my Bonded she spoke hardly a word of truth."_

_"Humans are tricky,"_ Wufei said after a moment. _"I don't think even she is good enough to fool us, though."_

Lady Une nodded. _"No, I agree. This will require some looking into. Trowa, Wufei, I want you to speak with your Bonded. If there is indeed a foul plot here, we will unravel it."_

They both nodded.

**o8o o8o**

Relena left Tel'Mar with a sense of ultimate victory. She had just pitted the Telmaran people against her cousin, lover, and adversary. She would be empress yet! And she could see she'd won their belief. They were surprised, but they believed her.

Because the same device she'd used to control Heero could be used for other purposes. Truly, this was her time. Finally, finally it was _her_ time!


	21. Chapter 21

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **Do you remember the title some chapters back "In the Game of Chess, the Winner Takes the King"? Heh heh . . . heh . . . BUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

**Heero:** Okay, she's lost her mind. Readers, please look away from the following gore. (KABLAMMO!)

**Jewel:** Aww, you shot Relena again. How am I supposed to finish the story now?

**Heero:** You'll think of something. Perhaps you could dress up as her double.

**Jewel:** Eeeeeeeww . . .

* * *

**. . . The Winner . . .**

Quatre listened intently as his Bonded finished his long narration, then leaned back with a sigh. "This all gets curiouser and curiouser," he mused. "What are the Telmaran doing now about Dorothy?"

"They're demanding she come to Tel'Mar and explain herself," Trowa said, sounding at once amused and annoyed. "Since when are my people so steeped in politics?"

Quatre had to admit he found it amazing himself. "I have a special request, my love. Relena has a man working for her. His name is Rashid. I doubt he has any real loyalty to her, because I've spent the last many days working on him. I think with a little push he could be persuaded to my side. He's a good man, and she mistreats him. I want you to offer him whatever he wants to work for me and try to figure out what she's got going on."

Trowa blinked. "A spy in her ranks, eh? I don't know how useful he'll be if she doesn't think much of him."

"That's not really the point," Quatre said, smiling faintly. "You still don't think like a human. If Relena is trying to play both ends against the middle here, which I know she is, she will have a lot going on. She won't be able to keep everything hidden from everyone all the time. And if she has recriminating evidence accidentally lying around, Rashid will be in a position to find it."

"I see," Trowa said, nodding. "Yes, I think that could work. That device she used to control Heero, perhaps she managed to make it work in her favor, too. Though I don't see how."

"A good thought," Quatre said. "If she is, Rashid might know." He drummed his fingers on his arm. "This is truly an awful game she's playing. Supposedly, she and Dorothy are lovers now. Did you hear that?"

Trowa blinked. "And now she's stabbing her in the back?"

Quatre shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past Dorothy to try the same thing, but unfortunately her little games from years ago put Relena in the better position. In a way, it serves her right."

"Do you think she poisoned her father?" Trowa asked.

For a moment, Quatre was silent. "The doctors are saying it's old age," he said at length, "but I don't believe them. Dorothy probably paid them off to lie. I think she is behind her father's illness. He has days to live, Dorothy will be crowned empress, and Relena will rule by her side. I think Dorothy has been planning her father's death for a long time. I think Relena found out, so Dorothy had her suddenly disgraced and exiled. No fuss, no investigation. Only, Relena didn't go down without a fight. So they bargained for the throne. Now Relena is stabbing Dorothy in the back, because that's what she does best."

Trowa looked highly amused, now. "It's all very entertaining, when you think about it."

Quatre grinned. "Very. I'm going to go talk with the emperor. He should know the truth. I would like you to come. Do you think Wufei can handle Heero alone?"

"Yes, for now," Trowa said. "Heero seems calmer than he did. They're staying with Treize, who of course never allows nonsense of any kind."

"Good. Because I'm also going to go see Dorothy," Quatre said. "And I want you to be there. I'm betting she doesn't have one of Relena's fancy devices. I should be able to catch her in her lie."

Trowa rose, a predator's glint entering his eye. "When do we leave?"

"Right now," Quatre said, rising as well. "Just let me put on something suitable for the visit to our emperor."

Trowa followed him into the bedroom, and as soon as Quatre slid out of his white robes, pushed him down on the bed. Covering the young human's slim, naked golden body with his own, Trowa at once slipped his hands around to the front of Quatre's pelvis and attacked his neck.

"Okay, but before you get dressed I want to hunt a little."

"Hu-unt?" Quatre repeated, a gasp in the middle of that word drawing it out to two syllables. His thighs spread of their own accord, making room for Trowa's demanding hands. Why could he _never_ say no to his Bonded? "For what?"

"Paradise," Trowa whispered.

He pushed one finger inside Quatre's clenching entrance, making Quatre cry out; he didn't have to hunt very long.

**o8o o8o**

Heero raised his head, ears perking, when the door swung quietly open. Wufei padded in, his black-striped bulk almost reaching the doorknob. He kept his eyes on the older Telmaran out of politeness, letting him know he would not ignore him or brush him off. Duo, lying with his head pillowed on Heero's flank, half turned his head in the direction of Wufei's almost-silent steps. The clean white bandages over his eyes were only minimally paler than his face.

He was in pain. The first part of the treatment had left both of them in a lot of pain. When they administered the anesthesia to Duo, Heero had forgotten about the new levels of their Bond and had simply collapsed, instantly asleep as his love. He woke to find himself slow-minded and foggy due to the painkillers. He hadn't liked that one bit. The fog of the painkillers only lasted for the first hour or so of their duration. But it was when they faded that he really hated it.

Himself, he could handle the pain. He was a wolf, and wolves weren't highly sensitive to it. But Duo was a fragile human. Heero _hated_ to know he was in pain. Leaning down, he licked Duo's cheek reassuringly.

_"How are you two doing?"_ Wufei asked, stopping beside the bed.

_"Not too bad, yet," _Heero replied. _"It's wearing off again, though."_

Wufei radiated sympathy. _"It's too soon for another, but not much longer now."_ He lightly nudged Duo's hand.

Duo stroked his face. Heero sighed and rested his head back on Duo's chest.

_"There is one nice thing about your idiot actions,"_ Wufei mused, giving a big cat's grin. _"I don't have to concentrate on speaking to you both. Even if I'm only talking to one of you, you both hear me. It's somewhat . . . convenient."_

Snorting, Heero closed his eyes. _"Glad you approve."_

Wufei jumped up on the bed and laid his head alongside Heero's, tucking his body close to Duo. The boy reached up and rested a hand on the tiger's head, idly stroking the soft fur.

_"Relena met with the clan O'Daijas,"_ Wufei said, starting to purr deep in his chest. _"Trowa and myself are quite suspicious. Trowa's Bonded thinks it might have something to do with that device she used to control you, Heero. He's already got a plan in place to find out everything he can. He's devious, that one."_

Heero sighed. _"He should be the next emperor. I actually trust him."_

"That's not out of the realm of possibility," Duo murmured. "He's next in line after Relena and Zechs."

_"Don't talk,"_ Heero scolded, especially conscious of his Bonded's pain. Duo was being brave, but Heero could feel it as clearly as if it was his own.

"Then you two keep talking," Duo said in a failing voice. "Distracts me."

_"Distracts both of us,"_ Heero corrected, letting his eyes close again.

**o8o o8o**

Wufei licked the younger Telmaran's cheek, nuzzling Duo's hand. He felt sorry for Duo, but he had a hard time summoning sympathy for Heero. He'd brought this on himself with his extremely foolish actions. He did feel a measure of pity for the poor wolf, though. In many ways he was still a pup. But then, wildcats did mature much faster than wolves. Wolves were very . . . wolfish. Yes. That was the best way to describe it.

_"All right. I'll tell you everything you missed. I can believe Relena was relieved not to see you, though, Heero. She didn't act like it, but she would be insane not to be."_

Heero huffed a laugh.

_"I think the O'Daijas are inclined to believe her,"_ Wufei went on, continuing purring. It seemed to soothe them both. _"They do not know her like we do, though. Like I said, Trowa's Bonded has plans. He is as devious as a snake, that one."_ He chuckled. _"If these two women schemers take each other down, he will be the new emperor and we would all be better off for it."_

Duo nodded, but Wufei wasn't sure the boy was really listening. Not that he could blame him. He couldn't feel the pain, but he could sense it. Burning in both their minds. So he continued on, happy to keep them occupied.

_"I will be disappointed, however, if our people decide to play this game with her. There was a time when we wouldn't have even considered her request after breaking the Treaty of Tel'Mar."_

_"I won't go along with it if they decide to spare her,"_ Heero said quietly.

Wufei didn't think anyone or anything would be able to save her.

**o8o o8o**

Quatre gently took the hand of his uncle, careful not to squeeze the fragile bones too hard. "Can you hear me, Uncle?" he murmured.

Though the emperor's eyes were closed, he still turned his head toward the sound of Quatre's voice. "Quatre?" he quavered. "Is . . . that you?"

"Yes, Uncle," Quatre whispered, smiling as he pressed a kiss to the back of one thin hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Rather poorly, I'm ashamed to admit," came the reedy response.

Quatre's smile turned into a grin. "Nothing to be ashamed of. You're getting old, after all."

"Don't make fun of me, cheeky boy," his uncle said, a hint of a grin tugging at his bluish lips. "Ah, why couldn't you have been my son, eh? Instead I got a conniving daughter determined to see me finished. Quatre my boy, I will miss you. Promise you won't let my memory be tarnished by Dorothy's rule, yes?"

To his surprise, Quatre actually felt tears sting his eyes. He refused to let them fall. "She poisoned you, didn't she?"

"Yes," came the unsurprising answer. "She has passed my illness off as old age, and my accusations as senility. I'm not that old, Quatre. And you are the only one who believes me."

"Now, perhaps," Quatre agreed. "But that will change, Uncle. I will not let Dorothy get away with this. I have plans in place, plans that will . . . well, let's just say she won't win."

Now a weak chuckle issued from the dying man. "You're a good boy. If anyone can do it, it's you. Just promise me you will take care of my empire, eh? It's a good system, kept honorable by good men. And promise me . . . you will be happy . . . in all you do. Live a little . . . love a lot . . . and . . . stay true . . . to yourself, Quatre . . ."

The heart monitor's beep faltered to a continuous wail as the emperor of the Andarian Empire took his last breath and died.


	22. Chapter 22

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

* * *

**. . . Takes the King.**

There were two ways for Quatre to approach the problem Relena presented. One, he could sit back and watch to see if she got caught in the web of her own lies. Or two, he could actively bury her beneath them. What made up his mind was when Trowa came home to him after a two-day absence and told him in fury-colored mind-tones that the clan O'Daijas believed Relena's tales about Dorothy.

_"Because,"_ he explained, _"they could detect no lie."_

Quatre still wasn't sure what to do two days later, so he gave it some serious thought after he took Duo and Heero to the doctor for Duo's third treatment. While he waited, Trowa's head resting on his lap, he considered things.

Nothing in this galaxy could coerce him into believing Relena. And yet, he didn't exactly feel sorry for Dorothy. She'd killed her father, after all. A man undeserving of the fate brought about by her malicious play for power. A man Quatre's uncle by his late wife.

_I don't know what to do about it,_ he thought distantly. _How can I get involved without risking everything?_

Then again, he had the least to lose. An hour later, the doctor came out. Quatre liked Lucrezia Noin. She was a good woman. She gave him a warm—if slightly weary—smile.

"I'm done for the day," she said, "but before you go, there's someone who wants to see you. Relena's brother, Zechs, wanted to speak with you. If you like, I can take you to him right now. It will be several hours at least before Duo's fit for travel, not to mention that great wolf of his."

Quatre's lips quirked. "All right. Has Zechs been hiding out with you this whole time?"

"Yes," she replied as she led them to her skimmer.

_"Trowa, be a love and stay with Heero and Duo, all right?"_

Trowa's lovely green eyes met his, and the panther gave a slight nod before turning and pacing back the way they'd come.

**o8o o8o**

Zechs rose when Quatre Winner strode into Lucrezia's home. The young man had only gotten lovelier with time, and Zechs found himself thinking only he could rival Duo for pure, unadulterated beauty. Unlike Duo, however, there was something keen and mysterious in Quatre's aqua eyes. A lurking darkness.

Which didn't in any way detract from his beauty when he smiled at Zechs and extended his hand. "I'm glad to see you're all right," he said in what sounded to be a sincere voice. "How did you manage to slip away unnoticed?"

Zechs wondered if Quatre meant from Relena or just from . . . people. He decided to act like the latter. "Well, Relena put herself so much in the public eye, everyone rather forgot about me," he said, shrugging slightly.

Quatre laughed lightly. "Yes, that has always been the case, hasn't it? Tell me, why haven't you been standing at her side this whole while? I thought you had vowed to see she always gets what she wants."

Well, few people in this business would have spoken of that with such candid frankness. Zechs found it at once annoying and refreshing. Quatre was at least four years his junior.

"I did vow that," he agreed after a moment, "but the girl to whom I made that promise has long since vanished."

Quatre looked a little surprised.

"Relena made her own vow," Zechs continued, sinking down onto the couch. Lucrezia came in with glasses of some cool drink. "She swore to kill me, and I very much doubt she's changed her mind in the last days."

Now Quatre looked a little lost. "Why would she want you dead?"

Zechs shrugged. "I'm a contender for the throne she covets above all else. I was willing to let her kill me, though. It was what she wanted."

After accepting a glass and taking a sip, Quatre leaned back, looking every inch the exotic prince. "What changed your mind?"

Zechs hesitated. He knew he could trust Quatre. He just didn't know if he wanted to divulge such personal information. "I met someone years ago," he began slowly, "someone that I had strong feelings for though it was inappropriate. He . . . shifted everything for me. Made my troubles seem less real." Reaching up, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I had not seen Duo in four or more years. When he suddenly came back into my life, everything changed again. I no longer desire to give Relena what she wants. Now my only desire is to keep Duo safe and happy. And, if he will have me, loved."

Quatre looked at him, hard. Zechs could practically feel every word he'd just confessed being weighed and measured. Finally the younger man stirred, unfolding his legs and leaning forward. "Zechs, there's something you should know," he said at length. "Duo is Bonded to a Telmaran."

"Yes," Zechs said, "I know."

"I am, as well," Quatre continued, "but what you do not know is this. Duo will never be able to love you as you want, Zechs. Whether it happens tomorrow, a year, or has happened already, he will fall in love with Heero. They will eventually become lovers. It is inevitable between a Bonded pair. The level of intimacy they share in their thoughts cannot be matched anywhere else in this galaxy. I am fairly certain it has already begun to happen."

With those words, Zechs felt the last of his lingering hopes snuffed out. He was surprised by his own feelings at this knowledge. He'd thought he would feel jealous, bitter, maybe even angry. Instead he just felt sad. A kind of acceptance because Heero was strong and fully capable of protecting Duo where Zechs could not. Heero also happened to be beautiful, they made a striking pair.

So he just nodded, feeling resigned and yet still determined. Because more than he wanted Duo, he wanted Duo to be happy. A very large part of him regretted that he would never be able to feel that silken smooth skin naked beneath his hands, nor hear that lilting voice breathing his name in passionate tones. But . . .

"As long as he's happy, that's all I really want."

To his surprise, Quatre's eyes filled with inexplicable emotion. Kindness, understanding, sympathy, and compassion. "You're a good man, Zechs. In a way, I understand how you feel. Before I Bonded Trowa, I was in love with Duo, too. I was his first kiss, you know." He laughed softly. "I'm afraid I took shameless advantage of his blindness."

Zechs blinked. "I remember hearing rumors that you two were lovers. Were they true, after all?"

"No," Quatre admitted, shaking his head ruefully. "Much as I would have liked that, Duo's father kept him too isolated on Hedara. We never spent a lot of time together. But now we both have the perfect solution. And I'm extremely gratified to hear your love for him is genuine and not merely superficial lust."

In that, at least, Zechs had always been different from Relena. "I feel I can trust you," he said, standing. "So getting rid of Relena _and_ Dorothy will be the last thing I do for Duo. I know you've met Rashid, the man she hired to do her dirty work. I spoke with him regarding you, and he's willing to tell you everything he's seen, heard, done, and knows."

**o8o o8o**

Quatre asked Trowa to stay with Duo so he could take Heero to Tel'Mar. He knew the trip wouldn't be easy on either of them, but hopefully they wouldn't be gone too long. Duo wasn't in any condition for space travel, no matter how short the journey. Heero didn't want to leave his Bonded, but Quatre insisted.

Wufei accompanied them, providing Heero with much-needed support when they entered the Hall of Treaties. Heero perked up considerably, instantly growling when he saw both Relena and Dorothy sitting facing a half-circle of Telmaran. The three clan O'Daijas were gathered, of course, and Heero's father rose to lick his son's face, tucking the young wolf against his side where Heero stayed with a listless sigh.

Quatre was here to act as mediator. The Telmaran had requested either him or Treize, but Treize could not be spared at the moment. The empire was in something of an uproar over the unexpected death of the emperor. Taking the seat between the pair, Quatre waited until Wufei had settled gracefully at his feet to begin.

"Dorothy Catalonia," he began, "you have been accused of breaking the highest laws of the Treaty of Tel'Mar. By Relena's words, you could be sentenced to death right here. In summary, you had Heero clan Yuy captured along with his Bonded, Duo Maxwell, and held against their will for a number of days. Further, you had Duo tortured—thus, Heero as well—in an effort to use the Telmaran people against the Andarian Empire and seize power for yourself. These are the things of which you have been accused, and the Telmaran have found no untruth in her words. What have you to say in your own defense?"

Dorothy leveled her cousin with a look comprised of scorn, anger, and lust. An interesting combination. "I should have known better than to trust you, Relena," she said after a moment. "No matter my personal feelings toward you, you only ever cared about power."

Relena said nothing, but her expression was far from guilty.

Dorothy looked at Quatre. "She's lying, of course."

_"Dorothy isn't lying,"_ Wufei put in, his black eyes locked on the princess and heir-apparent.

Which put Quatre in another interesting position. If neither of them was lying, what was truly going on here? Time to switch tactics. "Dorothy, why would Relena lie about this?"

Dorothy shrugged gracefully. "Ever since I disgraced and exiled her, Relena has been looking for a way to get back at me."

_"More truth, that,"_ Wufei mused.

"Maybe if you would tell them _why_ you exiled me," Relena said archly.

A mental and audible ripple went through the gathered Telmaran. Even Heero raised his head a little, curiosity brightening his eyes.

Quatre regained control. "All right, Dorothy. Here's your chance to defend yourself. Relena was cleared according to human law. Now it's time to see if she deserves to be cleared according to Telmaran law."

"And I think you will find our laws are not so forgiving," Lady Une said abruptly, changing from her pure-white form into human.

Dorothy didn't miss a beat, and she didn't sound very worried. "I found out Relena was conspiring against my father," she said. "She and her foul brother were trying to end his life—and probably my own as well. I had to take action."

That was the opening Quatre had been waiting for. "Then why didn't you do it the legal way so she couldn't appeal?"

For a split second, he watched Dorothy flounder. Then she smiled charmingly. "You of all people should understand the danger in trying to take down a popular opponent, Quatre. In all likelihood I would have disgraced myself."

"And is your pride worth more than your father's life?" Quatre countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Dorothy said smoothly, "but I will be the next empress. My people have to have faith in me."

That was a good cover. "So are you implying now that your father's sudden death is due to her?"

Dorothy's expression iced over. "Yes. She poisoned my father."

_"Interesting,"_ Wufei said. _"She's not lying."_

Quatre's grin caught in his teeth. So that device of Relena's was actually working to cover Dorothy, too. Perhaps it affected nearby Telmaran rather than Relena. However, Quatre relied on other senses to detect lies. He read her body language, and Dorothy was uncomfortable. She knew she was playing with a dangerous, double-edged knife.

Reaching into his pocket, Quatre held up a flat little device with a red button on the top. "I want you to say that again," he said, depressing the button.

Dorothy sat up a little straighter. "Relena poisoned my father."

To a one the Telmaran sat up. _"_That_ was a lie,_" Wufei said into Quatre's mind.

This time, Quatre didn't try to stop his grin. "They sense your lie, Dorothy. Your turn, Relena. Did you really do everything you did at Dorothy's behest, under threat of harm?"

"Yes," Relena said, still looking confident.

_"Lie!"_ Wufei snapped.

Heero suddenly came upright. His body was trembling, but whether from weakness or anger Quatre couldn't say. His cobalt eyes were locked on Relena, and something terrible and awful lurked in their depths. In fact, every Telmaran gathered sat up, looking at once shaken and angry themselves.

"I thought so," Quatre said softly. "You two should have collaborated on your efforts. It might have made it easier to pull off this charade. But it's over. Relena, Rashid told me about your device that confuses a Telmaran's senses. I figured out a way to counteract its effects."

Relena looked stricken, but Dorothy rose from her chair with a start, so hard it clattered to the floor. "You bitch!" she snarled. "I should have known better than to trust you! This is all your fault!"

And she leaped at her cousin and former lover. Quatre watched in amusement as the pair went down like wild animals, scratching and clawing, shrieking and wailing. Dorothy might have willingly killed Relena, Quatre was sure she had it in her. But the two predator clan O'Daijas leaped into action then, grabbing the pair and separating them.

"Dorothy Catalonia," Lady Une intoned, "you will return with Quatre Winner to your homeland to be tried as the humans see fit. You have committed no actual crime against the Telmaran people, so we care not what becomes of you."

She turned to Relena, and her eyes were shards of ice. "You, however, Relena Peacecraft," she intoned in an unbelievably cold voice, "have broken not one, but several contingencies of the Treaty of Tel'Mar. You are hereby sentenced to death at the hand of one of our own."

Relena's face blanched to the color of milk. Sour milk.

Lady Une looked at Heero, who was still trembling, his head a little low. But anger burned in his eyes.

"Heero," she said in a much gentler voice, "it seems we owe you an apology. It is true waiting has rooted out the source of great evil, but in the end you had the right thinking. I leave it to you to end her life, since it is you and your Bonded she has wronged the greatest."

There was no gratitude in Heero's eyes as he stalked forward just like a predator stalking his prey. He didn't look gleeful or even triumphant. In fact he looked nothing at all as he approached her like a demon out of nightmare. Quatre didn't avert his eyes, not even when Relena began screaming. He watched as Heero held on to her through her jerky, erratic death throes, fangs buried in her slender neck as blood formed a wide scarlet pool beneath her white gown. It looked starkly brilliant as her life simply flowed away.

Only then did Quatre look away, and he knew his own satisfaction was plain to see.


	23. Chapter 23

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **Ooh, my longest break yet. It's been busy, because I just got promoted at work! I'm very excited. It means more work for me, but it's fun work so I don't mind. Apologies, apologies! I'm sort of thinking about ending the story here.

Two wishes will be fulfilled in this chapter. First, ckhushrenada, and second, rainbow00. And then some requests for fluff, because this story got altogether too dark!

* * *

**When the Dust Settles**

Quatre took Dorothy and Heero back to Terra. Dorothy he turned over to the authorities where she was arrested to await her trial. Heero was so weak and sick by that time he couldn't walk, so Wufei had him transform so he could more easily carry the youth. Heero didn't even protest, a sure sign of how poor he felt. Quatre hated to think of what Duo was going through, so he hurried them along even more.

Wufei took Heero right up to the room he'd been sharing with Duo. Trowa was with him, of course, but he immediately got out of the way when he saw Wufei's burden. Heero half fell out of the tiger's arms in his haste to get to his love's side, and he wrapped himself around Duo with a huge sigh.

The other three left them alone. "They'll be all right after some time together and a good night's rest," Wufei assured them. "Now that this is all finally over, I think I'll return to my own Bonded and let him know I still love him." He grinned.

Trowa returned it, standing up to nuzzle his nose into Wufei's neck. Quatre watched with a warm heart as the two exchanged a deep but slow kiss. He didn't feel threatened at all. He knew better than most how close and intimate with each other the Telmaran were, because Trowa and Wufei had always been good friends.

Wufei broke away first, giving Trowa a last nuzzle before sending Quatre a smile and retreating.

Quatre found out a few hours later just after Trowa went to check on the resting pair upstairs that Dorothy was to be tried the next morning. It was a formality, he was informed, because she was guilty and everyone knew it. When convicted of murdering her father she would be sentenced to death.

"It's something of a relief," Denan Maxwell confided over the comm. "On the day of her execution, you will be announced as the new heir apparent."

Quatre blinked. "Me?" he repeated. "But what about Zechs? He was cleared as was his sister, you know."

Denan shook his head. "Zechs was never the one in the wrong, we know that now. But he approached us not half-an-hour after you returned to step down as the heir-designate. Claimed he didn't want to be emperor, because too much evil had followed his name. Said you would be better for the job." The man smiled. "And I'm afraid I agree. Zechs has been too far from politics for too long to catch up and get ahead in a week."

Quatre laughed softly. "He might be right. But how would you feel if I asked him to fill the role of the newly-available Vice Chancellor? I would appreciate his counsel, at the very least."

Denan shrugged. "I think he would be widely accepted. He's something of a hero for his role in bringing those two conniving women down."

When Quatre ended contact, he leaned back in his chair. So much had changed in the last four years. Some for the better. Some for worse. He could remember being seventeen clearly sometimes, remember his passion for change. Well, that hadn't changed much. He smiled.

o8o o8o

_"I think you would be an excellent king, you know."_

_How many times had he heard that? Quatre always smiled. He had mixed feelings about being emperor. On the one hand, it would be a great way to impose some of the changes on the Andarian Empire that he felt would benefit everyone greatly._

_"Quatre?"_

_Blinking, Quatre looked at his companion. Duo Maxwell. The darling of the Imperial Court. Quatre didn't know anyone who wasn't hopelessly enamored of the boy, himself included. He was beautiful, gentle, sweet, and kind. And had he mentioned beautiful? Even with a milky sheen over his eyes the violet was still visible, just not as dark as it could have been._

_Smiling, wishing Duo could see it, he tucked the boy three years his junior against his side. Resting his chin on Duo's head, he sighed. There were rumors, of course. Rumors about him and Duo. They spent a lot of time alone together. He didn't care about them. In fact, he wouldn't mind in the slightest if they became truth._

_"I know you love music," he said abruptly. "Do you sing?"_

_Duo shifted. "I love to sing. I don't know if I'm any good."_

_"I'll be the judge of that," Quatre decided. "I'd love it if you'd sing a song for me, Duo."_

_When Duo pulled away, Quatre saw his lovely face light up. "All right. I know the perfect one, too."_

_After a moment, he parted those full, perfect lips and began singing. The voice that poured from his throat was more pure than a silver bell, sweeter than honey. Duo sang with a voice that _felt_ the music, interpreted it and filled it with emotion. He didn't mindlessly recite the words with a melody behind them. It was absolutely captivating, and Quatre watched, breathless and entranced._

_He knew the song, of course. It had been made popular two years ago. Quatre hadn't much cared for it then, but perhaps that was because the group singing it had done it wrong. Coming from Duo it was the most beautiful song he'd ever heard, especially the chorus where the emotion streamed out of him with painful, breathtaking clarity._

_It took Quatre a moment or two to realize Duo had stopped singing. He could see the uncertainty on Duo's face, the anxious waiting for a verdict. Quatre didn't have words adequate to describe the feeling, so he gently took Duo's hand in his, pressing the cool fingers to his lips._

_"I'm smiling, Duo," he whispered. "Can you feel it?" A single tear trekked a solitary, warm trail down his cheek to meet up with Duo's fingertip._

_A faint gasp left Duo's lips. "Yes," he murmured, his fingers brushing the dampness away, and Quatre tasted the salty flavor left behind._

_He pressed Duo's hand a little closer, kissing each fingertip, worshiping that beautiful slim hand. Lovely and perfect. Duo made a soft, surprised sound, but he didn't try to pull away. He must have felt Quatre's intense focus on him, because he stirred._

_"What?" he breathed._

_"Nothing," Quatre replied in a similarly barely-audible voice. "You're just beautiful, that's all."_

_"Quatre . . ." Duo whispered._

_They were so close. When had he leaned in closer to Duo? He could feel the smaller body's heat, could hear every faint breath. Duo wasn't recoiling. Surely, it would be wrong to lean in just a little closer, to take just a quick taste of those lips. Friends gave each other kisses as gestures of affection, right . . . ?_

_They were kissing already. And when their lips met, Quatre couldn't pull away. Even when he told himself it was time to move back he was instead pressing forward, turning a shy touch into a deep kiss. But that was all right, because Duo was twisting, tilting his head back and parting his lips, allowing Quatre's tongue to slip into ambrosia . . ._

_It went straight to Quatre's head when Duo made a soft sound not unlike a moan. He felt giddy, dizzy, anxious. He crushed the smaller boy closer, and their tongues met in a writhing tango. It was hot, sweet, wet, slippery, and utterly perfect. He wanted more, he wanted to take anything Duo would give, and would it be wrong to ask for more—?_

o8o o8o

Quatre sighed. If he was to be emperor, it was a good thing he and Duo had never gotten serious. It would have been hard on the blind youth to be a consort.

_"What are you thinking about, dear one?"_

Blinking, Quatre shifted his focus down to his Bonded. Trowa padded to his side, jumping onto the couch and resting his head on Quatre's lap. Quatre idly stroked the dark, velvet fur.

"Duo, actually. How are they? Are they doing okay?"

_"Yes. I don't think anything could wake Duo right now, and Heero was dozing off when I left. I'm glad this business with Relena is over with. Heero is much calmer and quieter. Duo needs that right now."_

"Mm. I wish the treatment period was over," Quatre said, half to himself. "For Duo's sake."

_"Are you going to testify against Dorothy?"_ Trowa asked, sounding a little tired.

"No," Quatre replied. "It would be tasteless. She is my cousin, after all. There's no point in adding insult to injury."

_"You do know that there's nothing you could do to make the Imperial Court hate you, right?"_ Trowa said, sounding amused now.

Smiling, Quatre let his head fall back to rest on the couch. "You're far more perceptive to these things than you used to be, my love. I know that, but in this instance I meant that just the way I said it. My last favor to her, I suppose. I'm letting her exit with a modicum of dignity."

_"I see. I doubt she'll thank you for it."_

"Probably not," Quatre agreed. "She should have considered that before she murdered her father."

_"I agree. Now let's put it all behind us. Your coronation ceremony is in two weeks. What color are you going to wear? And if you haven't made up your mind, might I suggest aqua? It compliments those lovely eyes of yours . . ."_

**o8o o8o**

Wufei felt tired in more ways than one when he finally came home. His Bonded's home was impressively opulent without looking tacky or ostentatious, something Wufei had always considered a marvelous feat. It bespoke wealth and elegance, but not arrogance or conceit. As soon as he stepped inside he smiled; Treize's scent was everywhere. It always was. He loved being surrounded by it.

The tall, aristocratic Lord General descended on him at once, pulling him into a fierce hug. "I certainly hope this is the last time you will abandon me for such lengthy periods," he mumbled into Wufei's black hair. "I forget how I lived without you before you entered my life."

Snorting softly, Wufei pushed him back to lean up and kiss him. "I'm sure you got along fine, silly fool," he teased gently. "But I would like to give you a proper greeting. Have you any more politics for the day?"

"No," Treize said, his eyes darkening with sudden desire.

"Good," Wufei said, grinning as he pushed him toward the stairs. Though Treize was just shy of a head taller, Wufei was by far stronger. There were many, many times he'd taken shameless advantage of that. He was, after all, a tiger, and tigers were . . . well, lords of all they encountered. It was just the nature of the thing.

Not that Treize minded. Ever. The pair didn't remove their clothing so much as tear it off, then Wufei was all over his Bonded. Hands and lips, tongue and teeth. He left livid marks behind as he mapped the surface of Treize's skin, using his strength as leverage to keep the human from reciprocating in kind. To keep him from doing anything, really, except lie back and take whatever Wufei felt like giving.

He grinned when a particularly vicious bite made Treize's head fall back with a deep moan. He eagerly attacked the arch of his lover's throat, never one to turn down such an invitation. Treize gasped at the mix of pleasure and stinging pain.

"No . . . no one would believe that—ah!—I'm ravaged every night by a—mm—kid," Treize gasped out.

"I'm not a kid," Wufei said absently, distracted. "And you're thinking too much."

Of course, as the night wore on, neither one of them was capable of coherent thought.

**o8o o8o**

Heero jerked out of a strange dream sometime deep in the night. It took a moment before he remembered it wasn't his dream at all, but Duo's dream. Slowly but surely he was getting used to the new depth of their Bond, but it was taking time. And dreaming each other's dreams was just one thing to which he hadn't grown accustomed.

_"You okay?"_ he murmured, lifting his head to lick Duo's cheek.

"Yeah," Duo whispered, voice somewhat dry. "Is that how Relena died?"

It took Heero a moment to realize what Duo was talking about. Then he recalled his dream earlier. _"Yes,"_ he said.

Duo lifted one trembling hand to stroke Heero's head. "I'm glad you weren't cruel, Heero," he said quietly.

Heero wasn't expecting—nor could he help—the heat that flashed through him. His desire for Duo wasn't exactly new, and the strength of this Bond had only made it worse. Stronger.

_"I love you,"_ he changed the subject, not bothering to hide it. There wasn't much point, anymore. Duo could hear, sense, and feel everything that went through his mind. _Everything_.

That made the corners of Duo's mouth quirk up in a smile. "I love you, too."

_"When your treatment and recovery are over,"_ Heero murmured, _"and on that night you first open your eyes, may I make love to you, Duo?"_

Now that heat, that desire, suffused Duo. In the dark it was impossible to see the flush, but Heero felt it on Duo's face just the same. The extent of their physical intimacy was limited to touches and caresses, but Heero burned for the final act. The last thing before they were truly one, that joining that would seal this mutual belonging. Make Duo his. Make him Duo's. A physical declaration of a love that didn't need any, but certainly wanted.

Duo's hesitation was a young virgin's shyness and nothing more. "Yes," he whispered. "I . . . I want that, too."

Heero phased into his human form and gave into his craving. He kissed Duo, hoping deep down in places that needed no conscious thought that his love would one day be healed. That he would be able to see again. Even though it wasn't necessary, Heero wanted Duo to look at him, to _see_ him when he finally took him and made the boy his own.

He wanted to be able to look into Duo's eyes and see the love, and know Duo could see it in return.


	24. Chapter 24

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N**: Special thanks to tamingriki, to whom I couldn't reply the normal way. My readers are my inspiration, each and every one of you. Hugs and kisses!

* * *

**A Time For Healing**

For the last many days, Duo had awakened to the gentle, soothing sensation of Heero licking him. Usually along where his neck joined his shoulder. And it was typically accompanied by a hand stroking his stomach or arm. It helped him focus instead on the pleasant motions rather than the burning pain—and he was always in pain. Unless drugged into unconsciousness, his head ached with a vengeance. And the pain behind his eyes was often unbearable.

Yesterday, he'd had his last treatment. Doctor Noin had told him everything had gone well, no complications such as infection or re-growing scar-tissue. She expected him to have a smooth, speedy recovery. Duo hoped so. He was sick, sick, sick of pain. He could tell Heero was tired of it, too, if for different reasons. His Bonded couldn't hide it from him now. Couldn't hide anything from him now.

And yet he was glad, because without Heero he was sure he would have lost his mind. His father had allowed them to stay at Quatre's manor, mostly because he was too worried about his son to travel to and from Hedara, quite some distance from Terra. Duo was eternally grateful to them both.

When he reluctantly woke from a restless sleep, the pain that assaulted him nearly knocked him right back out. Heero wasn't at his side, so he had nothing else on which to focus. Nearly sobbing, he rolled onto his side and buried his face in the soft pillows. Even the soft bandages over his eyes felt rough and chafed his skin.

He didn't hear Heero come in. It just suddenly happened that his Bonded was all around him once more, panting, holding Duo close, whispering words Duo couldn't hear into his mind. He could feel Heero feeling his pain, in a way doubling the effect. But Heero was better at controlling it than Duo, perhaps courtesy of the inherent wildness of his people. After a few breathless moments, the pain began diminishing. Or at least it became bearable.

"Sorry," Heero breathed in his ear, still panting—though less hard now. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't think you'd wake so soon."

"Don't apologize," Duo whispered, barely able to make his voice work at all. "I know you were hungry." And it was strange, because even though Heero had neither told him that nor even thought it, he still knew Heero had gotten up earlier this morning because he was in need of sustenance. But for some reason it was comforting, too.

Heero nuzzled his neck. "It hurts," he hissed, but Duo knew what he was really talking about.

The wolf did _not_ like that there was nothing he could do for Duo. He couldn't take away the pain. There was little he could do at all, in fact, other than take Duo's mind off it. Even as this not-thought flitted across Duo's unconscious mind, Heero made up _his_ mind to distract Duo away from the pain. The not-thought of how he would do it flickered through Duo a split-second before the wolf moved, changing their positions so Duo was flat on his back and Heero hovering over him.

The tiny warning he got wasn't enough to do anything more than send a bright flash of heat through his body as Heero's mouth descended on his. Less than a heartbeat later the clinging blankets were shoved out of the way, Heero's incredibly hot hand closing between his thighs and squeezing Duo through the silk of his pajamas. Duo jumped, his pelvis tilting forward of its own accord, knees lifting and spreading to make room. Just like that the pain vanished to a dim, remote corner of Duo's brain as arousal and pleasure took center-stage.

He couldn't really gasp with Heero kissing the breath out of him, so it came out as more of a strangled moan. Heero's tongue thrust into his mouth so suggestively he found himself flushing, perfectly able to see what was going through his Bonded's mind. Indeed, Heero was making no effort to block his thoughts. He pictured—in vivid detail—turning Duo over and plunging into him, taking him, claiming him.

He didn't feel it when his Bonded removed his pajamas. He was just suddenly aware of his nakedness, of the almost-unbearable heat of Heero's hand on his exposed flesh. Heero's other hand caressed the insides of his thighs, dragging his fingernails lightly over the sensitive skin.

Eventually Duo broke the kiss for fear he would pass out if he didn't breathe soon. Heero chuckled faintly, his lips moving on a slow, wet journey down Duo's jaw to his throat. Here he paused, licking and nipping at the pale skin he seemed to so love laving with attention. It felt good. It always felt so good. It heightened Duo's arousal to the point where he thought he might die if he didn't find release soon.

"I love you," Heero whispered against Duo's neck, the words more felt than heard.

He bit down, hard enough to hurt, and that bright sting of pain sent Duo careening over the edge into tangible bliss. It enfolded him in veritable waves of sensation, rolling over him in smooth swells. He was aware of himself moaning, low in his throat, entire body tense with reaction as his thighs quivered. And because Heero did not cease stroking and squeezing, the pleasure crackled over his nerves in short spurts, making his whole body tremble. It was almost intolerably sweet, and Heero did not stop.

Duo couldn't make his voice work, but he wasn't sure if he would have begged Heero to stop or go on forever. When he opened his mouth the only sound that issued forth was a short moan, a ragged one that tapered off into panting gasps. Heero seemed to take that as an invitation to continue, and his loving ministrations did not stop.

For quite some time.

**o8o o8o**

"How are you doing, Duo?"

Duo started out of a light doze at the sound of Quatre's voice. His head tilted slightly in the direction of the familiar sound. His whole body felt pleasantly heavy, as if he was melting into the soft, soft mattress. Of course, that heaviness might have something to do with the fact that Heero, in wolf-form, was lying directly on top of him, head resting on his shoulder.

"Better," he replied, even his lips feeling numb with weariness. No, not even that was right. Weary wasn't the right word. Just pleasantly numb.

He heard a shuffle of movement, then a warm kiss pressed to his forehead. "Good. Your father is here to see you."

"Oh," Duo murmured, lips turning up in a faint smile. "How long does he have?"

"Just a few hours," the man himself inserted here. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better, my boy."

Denan gave his son a hug, wrapping his arms around the boy's torso, which—due to Heero's position—incorporated the young Telmaran too. Duo suspected that was intentional. He couldn't lift his arms to hug his father back, which didn't bother him as much as he would have thought.

"Doctor Noin said she thought I was doing well," he said—probably unnecessarily. He was sure his father had already talked to her about his condition.

"Yes," the man said, and Duo heard the smile. "Heero, Quatre's Telmaran friend told me about what happened between you and Duo, so I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. The way he said it, he made it sound like he thought it was a mistake on your part, but I'm grateful. I'm grateful you've been there for my son when I couldn't."

Duo was surprised to feel his father plant a kiss on top of Heero's head. Heero was surprised, too. He raised his head enough to lick Denan's cheek, making a soft little whine.

For a few hours his father sat beside the bed, holding Duo's hand while he talked about little things. Preparations for the upcoming coronation, some changes in the running of things, gossip around the Imperial Court, and the tangible excitement in the air concerning the fact that Quatre Winner was to be the new emperor.

Duo contributed nothing, but he squeezed his father's hand now and then just to let him know he was still listening; then his father had to go. Within minutes of being left alone again, Duo was dozing off. Heero stirred a little, licking Duo's neck.

_"You're sure tired, love,"_ he murmured.

Duo grinned faintly. _"You should know why. If I'd known your 'treatment' would be so effective, I would have asked for it a long time ago."_

He heard a snuffling laugh. _"I would have _done_ it a long time ago. You're still not in pain. Or at least, it's much more . . . distant now. I'll 'treat' you again before you go to bed, all right? That way you can sleep the whole night for a change."_

At the thought, Duo's body heat rose a few degrees. It sent him into a deep sleep filled with warm, tender dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **I love you, I love you, I seriously, seriously love you! All of you! Thank you so much for your loving support, encouragement, and inspiration! I've decided I will write a sequel to this story rather than continue on with this one. In thanks, I will keep my promise of earlier. Email me with requests for the new one, and I will do my best to fulfill them all. Thank you again, not just to my reviewers but to all my loyal readers. I love you to death!

* * *

**The World We Cannot See, the World We'd Forgotten**

Heero woke early, his entire body thrumming. He simply couldn't sleep anymore, even though it wasn't even dawn. Shifting off his Bonded, he placed a light kiss to Duo's neck and rose. More silent than a shadow he drifted through the halls, stealing down the stairs of Quatre's manor to the back door. He pulled it open and phased into his primary form. Then he bolted into the cold dark of predawn.

The ground was damp, and the air smelled of rain though the sky was clear. It must have rained a lot last night. It would be a beautiful day. That thought made his heart soar. Today, the bandages would come off Duo's eyes. According to Doctor Noin, his eyes had healed better than expected. They were probably as good as new, although the real test would be in the months ahead to see if Duo's eyesight deteriorated.

Heero was determined not to let that happen. He wasn't sure if he could stop it, but he would do his damndest.

There was little to hunt at this hour. So Heero just ran, ran on and on, his gait eating the ground. The breeze ruffled through his thick fur as he sped over the ground like the wind itself, singing its song in his ears. He quickly had to blank his mind, because running only fueled his energy. And he had many hours to go before Duo could remove those bandages!

It was easy to lose himself in the joy of running. So he did so. He thought of nothing as his feet carried him—at least, he didn't think of later today. Instead he thought of the time he'd already spent with Duo. The mornings he'd woken Duo with loving caresses, the skin-to-skin heat, the panting gasps. He loved everything Duo gave, greedily taking it all. He was a little surprised by his own resilience, because he wanted Duo more every day. Wanted to claim his sweet, sweet Bonded as his own. Irrevocably. Irreversibly. His own.

When the sun broke over the horizon in glorious splendor it almost startled Heero. Had he really gotten so lost in his own mind? Pink, orange, and purple splashed the dawn sky, and Heero panted laughter. By this time tomorrow, Duo would be able to watch this with him. He would rediscover colors, shapes, sizes.

_And I will share in them all with you, my love. I will be by your side every step of the way!_

And still he ran, not really paying attention to his surroundings, passing game by in favor of running. Finally, eventually, a stirring in the back of his mind told him his beloved had awakened. A drifting, questing thought brushed his mind, vaguely curious as to where Heero was. He sent back a wordless pulse of love and reassurance, veering his course to return to where Duo waited.

He didn't want Duo to wait anymore.

**o8o o8o**

Duo's heart started to pound when Quatre's clock chimed six in the evening. The pain in his head and behind his blind eyes had days ago faded and vanished completely, replaced by a vaguely itchy feeling. His doctor told him that was a good sign.

"It means your eyes are healing right," she'd assured him.

She'd requested that it be at least dusk when the bandages came off. Bright light would probably do more harm than good to his newly-healed eyes, and she'd also told Duo's father and Quatre that he shouldn't be outside in direct sunlight—or any sunlight at all—for at least four days. His optic nerves needed to readjust to the processing of light.

He was insanely nervous. He was so afraid the bandages would come off to reveal . . . nothing. What if it didn't work? What if the treatments had failed? Or what if he got his sight back for awhile only to lose it again? He didn't think he could deal with it as well a second time as he had the first.

_"It'll be all right, love,"_ Heero soothed abruptly. _"And it's time. The sun is nearly set."_

"Are you ready, Duo?" Quatre's voice asked softly.

The speed of his heartbeat doubled. "Yes," he managed, feeling like he was choking.

A warm hand on his gently pulled him up. "Then I'll let Heero take you upstairs. I'm sure he wants to be the first thing you see."

Judging by the strain of emotions running through Heero's subconscious mind, that was perfectly true. Duo rested his hand on Heero's neck as the wolf paced up the stairs to their room. Heero immediately phased into his human form, pulling Duo against him and placing a light—yet warm—kiss on his lips.

"I'll take them off," he breathed against Duo's mouth. "Let me do it, all right?"

Duo just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Trusting himself to Heero because he was too scared to do it himself. His Bonded guided him to the bed, pushing him down on its soft, familiar surface. Heero didn't just remove the bandages. In fact, he didn't touch them at all, forgoing the moment of truth for now, slowly removing Duo's clothes.

To Duo's surprise, Heero's thoughts followed the line of relaxing Duo until he was calmer again, removing the bandages when the fear was gone. Heero's mouth descended on him again, and he wound his arms around Heero's neck to hold him closer as he returned the kiss.

_"I love you, Duo," _Heero whispered into his mind. _"I want the first thing you see to be the love in my eyes when I'm looking at you."_

Somehow, Heero was naked too. The feel of his warm—hot, almost—skin, pressed tight against his, heightened every sensation. Every nerve-ending seemed hypersensitive, poised to receive every touch and caress Heero gave. Heero worshipped his skin, the kiss never breaking, his tongue exploring every corner of Duo's mouth.

Time ticked by meaninglessly, a forgotten entity by the time Heero had Duo completely relaxed. Perspiration slicked their skin as Heero aligned their bodies, sliding along each other with a kind of erotic ease. For some reason he was very aware of little things. The feel of Heero's thigh between his own. The heat of every breath Heero took washing over his skin below his ear. Heero's fingertips digging into his hip and lower back. The feel of the silken sheets against his shoulders.

"Duo," Heero murmured aloud this time, "are you ready?"

The jumble of his thoughts made it hard for Duo to determine exactly what he meant. "For what?" he whispered, not sure Heero was talking about the bandages still over his eyes.

And, apparently, he wasn't. "The next step," came the heated answer, and Duo understood what he meant.

He felt the flush rising in his skin. Heero was ready to take them into unexplored territory. To move onto things they'd yet not done with each other. To consummate their relationship, the final step, and to claim Duo. Irrevocably as his. And to give himself to Duo. Completely. To make them one.

"Yes," he breathed.

Heero's weight shifted, pressing to the center of Duo's thighs, encouraging them to spread to make room for him. A warm hand centered on him, heavy and caressing. Heero's other hand trailed up his inner thigh, barely light enough to tease. His skin flinched in response, a shiver trekking up his spine as those fingers brushed higher, the pressure growing bolder as it neared its ultimate destination.

Duo couldn't help squirming when two fingers circled his entrance, the place Heero would seek to join their physical bodies the way their minds and hearts had already joined. His skin felt hot and tight, but at this new sensation—never before experienced—heat flashed through him all over again. It was strange. It was intensely erotic.

"This might feel a little . . . weird . . ." Heero murmured.

One slick finger pushed inside him. He didn't know where Heero had gotten lubrication, nor what he'd used. The cold was a sharp counterpoint to the heat burning in his core, and the heat emanating from Heero's fingers. And it did feel weird. He'd never felt anything like it. But it didn't hurt, and it would bring him one step closer to being ready.

For a moment Heero held his finger still, letting Duo get used to the sensation of invasion. Then he began a gentle in-and-out motion, too slow to be a thrust. It was soothing, somehow, and . . .

He bit his lower lip, smiling a little. "That feels pretty weird," he admitted.

"Does it hurt?" Heero asked softly, pressing light kisses to Duo's cheeks and forehead.

"No," Duo assured him. "Just . . . strange."

It was some time before Heero added a second. Duo knew it was because his Bonded didn't want to hurt him, and he was grateful. These sensations were completely new, and it was taking some getting used to. This pace gave him time to adjust. And relax, because even one finger felt a little tight. It barely felt like there was room for two.

"It'll get easier," Heero whispered in response to that not-thought.

Duo just nodded. Heero's fingers delved slowly deeper, still sliding in and out, making a gentle scissoring motion. He pressed ever deeper until, with a gentle twist of his wrist, he found something that made Duo's back arch in a shock of pleasure, sensation crackling over his nerves. He fell back to the bed, body trembling with aftershocks.

"What . . . what was that?" he gasped.

Heero's response was a soft, warm chuckle in his ear. "I've never felt that before either, but Trowa explained some things to me. Normally my father and eldest sister would be the ones to talk to me about these things, but obviously I couldn't leave you even for a few days. So Trowa did."

That struck Duo as mildly funny. It might have been funnier if their positions weren't so . . . intimate . . . "You talk about these things? At your age?"

Heero licked his ear. "Don't make fun, lover mine. Only for Bonded pairs like us. I would die before hurting you, especially during intercourse."

"Oh," Duo said, head canting to the side as Heero's wandering mouth trekked down his neck. "I guess . . . that makes . . . nnnh . . . that feels good, Heero . . ."

A chuckle that reverberated across his skin greeted him again. Those fingers so deep didn't stroke across that spot inside him, but rather provided constant stimulation in the form of surging pressure. Heero's mouth on his neck sucked and nipped, lips and tongue working together in perfect harmony. He'd never known before his neck could be so . . . sensitive.

o8o o8o

Heero worked his fingers inside his lover, making sure the resistance around the first two was minimal before sliding in another. It was such a tight fit. Trowa had told him his first time with Quatre had been tight, with the Telmaran panther taking his time and using extreme caution.

_"It would be very easy to tear that fragile skin,"_ Trowa had told the wolf. _"You could really hurt him, Heero. Hell, you could even kill him if you were rough. It's different between two males, because females are built for this kind of intercourse. Males, not so much. You'll be fine, just make sure to take your time and prepare him."_

The muscles clenching around his fingers were no longer squeezing so hard, giving him more room to move them freely. Not much, of course, but more than before. His other hand mapped the surface of his beloved's skin, gliding over beads of gleaming perspiration on that pale, perfect expanse. Occasionally he passed over the burning flesh between Duo's thighs, but for the most part he avoided it. He didn't want Duo to come until he and his lover were joined. Finally.

Which teased him as much as Duo. His own need was . . . amazing. But he would not rush. He didn't want to make his beloved bleed. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. "There's nothing as perfect as you."

"Heero . . ." Duo murmured, his head tilting toward the sound of his lover's voice, lips parting.

There was no mistaking that request, and even if there were, Heero could hear it fine in Duo's mind. He didn't need a second invitation to kiss his lover. He delved into the sweet ambrosia of Duo's mouth as he added a fourth and final finger to that incredibly tight velvet heat he was burning to enter.

Finally, finally he felt Duo was ready. That quivering tightness was clenching around his fingers for an entirely different reason now, and Duo was aching for the final step. Judging by the subtle squirm in his hips he was ready for Heero to continue. So he slid his fingers free, wringing a low moan from his lover, and broke the kiss.

"Duo," he whispered, "are you ready?"

A flash of nervousness passed through Duo, but it was gone quickly. "Yes."

Heero's own heart quickened a little as he reached up and carefully hooked the bandages. "Close your eyes," he murmured.

"Okay," Duo agreed.

The bandages were removed, and Heero tossed them aside. Cupping that beautiful face in both hands, he lightly kissed the parted lips. "All right," he breathed. "Open your eyes, love."

Slowly, so slowly those long jet lashes lifted. Heero's heart did an odd flip in his chest. Those eyes, once so pale as to be nearly colorless, were a deep indigo-violet. For several moments his breath caught in his throat. The pupils were clearly visible, and even though there was slight bruising around the bottom of his eyes, they were beautiful. Pools of endless dark in which Heero could drown.

And they were looking right into his own.

o8o o8o

"Heero . . ." Duo gasped, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

He could see him. He could see Heero's face. Clearly. For the first time, he could actually _see_ his lover. The dark, almost black hair. Messy and unkempt, roguishly attractive. The golden-hued skin, which looked quite striking against Duo's own ivory pale. The firm mouth, the slender-yet-strong proportions. Those eyes.

Eyes the color of cobalt. Memory supplied the word, though Duo had long forgotten the color itself. They were bluer than blue, deep and endless, gleaming windows into Heero's soul. Radiating from those eyes was a love as endless as cobalt itself, enduring and abiding, and all for Duo.

He could see it. He could see the love. Just as clearly as he could see everything around Heero, and even though distance blurred things around the edges it didn't matter. He could see Heero. He could _see_.

"God, Heero . . ." He couldn't finish. He couldn't speak at all. He could feel the tears start to well, and he hated them because they blurred the beautiful, perfect, loving lines of his Bonded's face.

"You can see me," Heero whispered. "You can see me, can't you?"

Duo just nodded. It was all he could do.

Heero's lips curved up into a beautiful smile. "I can hear your thoughts, love of mine. I'm flattered that you think I'm perfect. I guess that makes us perfect for each other, because you're perfect, too."

Unable to help himself, Duo flung his arms around Heero's neck and dragged him as close as physically possible. He couldn't stop the tears, but at least he wasn't weeping uncontrollably. "Enter me, Heero," he whispered. "I want to feel you inside me. I want to be one with you. Now. Please."

Heero didn't need a second bidding. Bringing their lips into a kiss, he slid inside Duo with a sudden ease. Duo felt his body open for Heero every inch of the way, coveting the invasion as though welcoming him home. Nothing had felt more perfect, or more right.

Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm. Though this wasn't something either had done before, they moved together with easy grace. Duo raised his pelvis, wrapping his legs around Heero's waist to drive his lover deeper, wanting to feel every inch of him, wanting to be as close as possible.

His world was awash with pleasure. An ecstasy of sensation and bliss. It made him want to close his eyes, to savor it. But he didn't. He refused. His eyes never left Heero's as the pair climbed toward completion together. Heero's eyes bathed him in love every moment, and that rather than the incredible bliss was what eventually sent Duo spiraling down into achingly sweet release.

They clung to each other, riding waves of sensation, both trembling wildly and panting, the silence in the room only punctuating the intimacy, the passion. Glittering aftershocks crackled over Duo's nerves, then a golden glow seemed to settle over him. Heero rolled to his side, their legs tangled as he lay on his side to face Duo.

"I love you," he whispered.

Duo smiled, feeling a pleasant drowsiness steal over him. "I love you, too, Heero."

When Heero smiled in return, he reveled in being able to _see_ it. Even if his sight did deteriorate and vanish again, he would never regret being able to see that smile at least once.


	26. Epilogue

See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter

**See all warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **It's been a terrific ride. I'm already brainstorming ideas for a sequel. At the very least I will just plain start a new story. I have plenty of ideas, let me tell you! Hugs, kisses, glomps, and cookies to you all, you've been fantastic!

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Though admittedly Quatre was glad to get it over with, he was disappointed that the coronation would take place two days after the bandages came off Duo's eyes. His pretty guest could not yet leave the safely-dim lighting of the house. His eyes were still too new. Indeed, even soft light in the house made Duo's eyes ache after a few hours.

"I'm sure someone will record this stuffy affair," he said, smiling at Duo as he dressed.

Heero and Trowa sat on Quatre's overly large bed, quite striking lying side-by-side. After all, canines and felines were bitter enemies, yet here lay a large wolf and even larger panther, quite content in each other. Trowa lay curled around Heero, his chin resting on the wolf's head.

Quatre, who knew quite a bit about Telmaran hierarchy, recognized this position. Trowa was claiming dominance over Heero—possibly due to his greater age and strength—and Heero was submitting. For some reason, that seemed symbolic. Smiling, he beckoned to Duo.

"Here, why don't you help me with these dang robes? They're all over the place."

Duo, who'd pretty much been smiling nonstop these last two days, rose from his chair and glided across the floor to him. The boy was all effortless grace, and Quatre still found him incredibly attractive though he loved Trowa.

_"Well,"_ Trowa purred into his mind, _"he's just lovely. I'm attracted to him, too. I challenge anyone _not_ to be."_

Heero stirred, shifting on the bed. Trowa responded by licking his muzzle, and Heero gave a soft sigh that sounded content.

Duo didn't immediately turn to the task of helping Quatre dress. He slid his slender hands over the silk of the sleeves, his eyes tracking their progress. "Such a beautiful color," he murmured. His eyes rose to Quatre's face. "It matches your eyes perfectly." Now he gently brushed his finger beneath Quatre's eye. "I love being able to see your face, Quatre."

Quatre smiled. "Have you looked at your own? If my eyes are pretty, yours are stunning. _You_ are stunning."

A lovely blush stained Duo's cheeks faint rose. His lashes lowered shyly; one of the things Quatre found most appealing about him. His modesty wasn't coy, it was genuine. It only made him more beautiful. He gave in to the temptation to caress one silken cheek, skin so smooth his robes had nothing on it.

_"Would Heero be angry if I kissed him?"_ he asked Trowa. _"Just a little one?"_

Trowa laughed into his mind. _"I'm sure he wouldn't. He's radiating ease and serenity right now."_

So he gave in to the temptation to kiss the boy, as well. It was a light kiss, little more than a touch. When he pulled back, Duo gave him a sweet little smile.

"You haven't done that in a long time," he mused.

On the bed, Heero gave a soft huff of laughter.

"I'm sure the coronation will be broadcasted live on every net station," Duo changed the subject, beginning his task. "Heero and I will be watching."

"Good," Quatre said, turning so Duo could get to the belt. "I've sent for someone to come be here with you while I'm gone in case you need anything."

Duo's gaze flicked to his face, expression a bit startled. "You don't have to do that, you know. I'm fine now, and Heero is more than enough company."

"I know," Quatre said, "but it was your father's request since he has to be at the ceremony. Mine, too, really. I don't want anything to happen to you two. You've been through enough."

At this, Duo subsided with a faint smile.

_"Heero told me he's grateful,"_ Trowa told Quatre, sounding amused. _"And he also said you're welcome to kiss Duo again, because it was 'lovely to watch.' His exact words."_

Quatre bit his lips to keep from laughing out loud. Duo, however, shot his Bonded a Look, reminding the young emperor-to-be just how close their Bond was. While he was glad the two could share such intimacy, he wasn't sure he would be willing to try the same with Trowa. When his Bonded had explained it to him, he fully understood how close Heero had come to killing both Duo and himself.

"Trowa," Duo said somewhat archly, "feel free to bite Heero."

There was no mistaking the laughter in Trowa's eyes. Quatre grinned. "He said he would, except that would hurt you, too, and he doesn't want to do that."

Duo turned his back on his Bonded, who let out a pathetic little whine. Quatre snorted and let Duo continue.

"It really is too bad you can't come," he lamented. "I would love to fix your hair. I have some strings of sparkling beads from my sisters that would look so pretty against those cinnamon waves."

"When my eyes have finished adjusting," Duo said, "you can take me to Court with you. I have friends I haven't seen in much, much too long." His lips quirked. "Some of them, I've never _actually_ seen. I can hardly wait."

"I'll throw a fantastic welcoming party for you," Quatre said, grinning. "I'll invite everyone in the Imperial Court. Everyone has missed you, you know. You're the darling of the court, the favorite of everyone, bar none."

"Except you," Duo said, smiling a bit shyly.

Quatre chuckled. "Okay, let's say we tie. Trowa, what about you? Will you consent to wearing that beautiful emerald and obsidian necklace I made you? I won't make you wear a leash."

Trowa audibly snorted. _"All right, but only because this is an important day for you."_

Duo looked at Trowa. "Emerald and obsidian? I'm sure that would look amazing on you."

Trowa's eyes twinkled.

"He said thank you," Quatre said, "and that yes, he does look amazing in it."

Duo giggled, making his wonderful eyes sparkle. "Where is it? Trowa, let me put it on you?"

Trowa nodded, so Quatre dug it out. "Here you go," he said. "This is the clasp."

Duo turned it over in his hands, the light catching it and making it sparkle wildly. "It's beautiful." Grinning, he went toward Trowa. "You're going to have to get off Heero."

Trowa huffed, rising to a sitting position.

"Thank you," Duo said. "You were making both of us hot." He grinned.

Trowa licked his cheek while Duo clasped the collar around his neck. "There," Duo praised. "That looks wonderful. You two will be perfect together." Then he frowned. "But you don't match."

Trowa burst into laughter in Quatre's mind. _"Only seeing for two days and he already sounds like you."_

Quatre raised an eyebrow at him. Then he turned to Duo. "But we still look good, right?"

Duo smiled. "Yes. I guess those three colors go together well."

"Good! I'm glad that's settled. Now help me pick out some jewelry, because we have to leave for Andaria in half-an-hour."

**o8o o8o**

Twenty minutes later, the chime sounded downstairs, signaling a request to enter the manor. Duo looked at Quatre with a rueful smile. "My babysitter?" he hazarded.

Quatre gave him an unapologetic smile. "Yes. Come on, let's go greet them."

He did love seeing smiles. He'd forgotten how they lit up the eyes, made them shine from within. It was wonderful.

Heero hopped down off the bed and paced to his side, rubbing against his legs in a tight circle. Duo rested a hand on the back of his neck, letting Heero take the lead. He didn't need a guide anymore, really, but his eyesight still wasn't fully restored. Distances were a bit blurry, but Doctor Noin had insisted he shouldn't wear corrective lenses during this time. It would only slow the healing process.

Duo didn't mind. He was still floating about being able to see at all. It didn't matter that things were a little fuzzy farther away from him. Noin had promised his eyes would get better quickly when they adjusted to the light. He followed Heero down the stairs and pulled open the door.

To his surprise, Lucrezia Noin herself stood there. And behind her was someone Duo had never seen before, but that wasn't saying much. He was tall and incredibly handsome, with long platinum blonde hair. He wore a gentle smile. Lucrezia stepped inside and hugged him.

"You shouldn't be answering the door," she scolded gently. "Though it's still early, the light could hurt your eyes. Come on, inside with you." She nudged him back.

Grinning a bit, Duo obeyed. Once the door was safely shut, he turned to the other. He wasn't quite sure what to say when the man rescued him. He gave Duo a slight bow.

"I'm so glad to see you well, Lord Duo," he said softly.

Duo blinked. There was no mistaking that voice. "Zechs," he murmured, closing the distance between them and reaching up to trace the familiar contours of the man's face. "I wasn't sure I'd meet you again."

Zechs captured Duo's hand against his cheek, leaning slightly into the touch. "I thought I'd stay away," he admitted quietly, "for your sake. I thought you might not want to see me." He grinned ruefully.

Duo shook his head. "That could never be the case, Zechs. Heero and I are very grateful to you. Quatre told me it was you who found Doctor Noin for us."

Zechs smiled modestly. "I wanted you to be able to see again. I wanted to see what color your eyes were." He lightly caressed Duo's cheek. "Such lovely eyes."

_"He still smells of desire around you,"_ Heero said abruptly, _"but it's not as pronounced now. I think he's coming to terms with his feelings for you, and I think he might have feelings for Noin."_

Duo blinked. He hoped so. Because of Heero he knew Zechs felt a deep attraction to him. Feelings he could never return, because there was no one for him but Heero. His Bonded bumped his leg with his head.

Quatre chose that moment to come downstairs. "Ah, Lucrezia, Zechs. Perfect timing. It's time Trowa and I caught our flight to Andaria. Thank you so much for staying with Duo. I'd hate him to be alone if he needed anything."

Heero growled softly.

Quatre laughed. "Okay, _mostly_ alone. Besides, if he was incapacitated, Heero, you would be, too."

Heero subsided, bumping Duo's leg again with his head. Smiling, Duo stroked his fingers across the wolf's velvety-soft muzzle, making his eyes droop in appreciation. Trowa padded into the room at that moment, looking impressive and striking in that decorative collar around his neck. He gave Heero a brief nuzzle and let Duo pet him a little before walking to Quatre's side.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning," Quatre said, smiling at the four of them. "Thanks again, Lucrezia. If you need anything, you can reach either Duo's father or me on my private frequency."

Lucrezia smiled. "Have fun, and don't worry about Duo. He's doing very well."

Nodding, waving over his shoulder, the soon-to-be-emperor hustled out the door.

**o8o o8o**

Nearly every noble in the empire showed up at the coronation ceremony. When the herald announced Quatre after the three Prime Chancellors called for him, he entered with Trowa gliding at his side. The atmosphere in the room was tingling with anticipation. And Quatre, always very good at reading people, could feel the eagerness, the excitement.

Everyone here wanted this. There wasn't even an undercurrent of anything else. Trowa confirmed just moments later. His gait was slow and easy, no tension in his sleek frame.

Before the Prime Chancellors and the Imperial Court, Quatre knelt and took his vows as new emperor of the Andarian Empire. The Prime Chancellors made their vows to him, and Prime Chancellor Schezar placed the ornate crown on Quatre's head.

"From this day forth, let your every action reflect your benevolent intent toward the Andarian Empire and her people," the three Prime Chancellors intoned. "May long you rule in kindness and fairness, a strong and just champion for your people."

Head bowed, Quatre accepted the hand to rise. Then he turned to face the waiting Court. "My people," he began, smiling, "my friends. It has been a strange and long journey to reach this destination. Though I could wish the road had not been littered with so many difficult obstacles, it is my fondest wish that the rest will be smooth sailing as long as this crown rests on my head. You have my word I will certainly do my utmost to see to that end."

The Court cheered and applauded and everyone seemed quite emotional. Quatre hid his grin and threw a glance down at Trowa, who sat quietly at his side. _"And the rest,"_ he murmured,_ "as they say, is history."_

**o8o o8o**

Zechs and Lucrezia sandwiched Duo between them on the plush, luxurious couch when they settled down to watch the coronation on the enormous vidscreen. Zechs carefully monitored his own feelings being this close to the lovely boy, trying to analyze them.

It seemed his blossoming feelings for someone else were slowly replacing them. He was certainly still drawn to Duo. How could he not be? The boy was bright, sweet, and beautiful. But while the physical attraction was still there, the deep emotional cord was not. And he was glad, because he could tell beyond a shadow of a doubt that Duo was in love with his great wolf.

Heero never stayed out of contact with Duo for long. In fact, he draped himself over Zechs and Duo, a living blanket whose heat easily made up for the slight chill in the air. He was a bit possessive of Duo, that was apparent. But he didn't display an iota of jealousy.

Because of their Bond? From what Quatre had told him, Heero would probably be able to sense it if Duo's feelings for him were superficial. Part of Zechs wished he could have that level of closeness with his beloved. Glancing over Duo's head, his gaze met Lucrezia's.

She was his oldest friend. They'd gone to school together, and then for years they'd fallen out of contact—courtesy of Relena. When he'd learned of her successes as a doctor, he sought her out for Duo's benefit. It had wound up being a wise move on several parts. Being with her rekindled old feelings that had gone a long way toward helping him find closure with Duo.

Lucrezia smiled at him. A tender smile, full of easily-read emotions.

It was much later when Duo abruptly stirred; the sun was nearly set. "Heero wanted to know if he could take me outside to watch the sunset," he said, looking at Lucrezia. "My eyes don't hurt."

The woman shook her head. "No. I don't think they're ready for UV rays yet. Give it a few more days."

Apparently her words weren't what Heero wanted to hear, because he lifted his head and jumped to the floor. Moments later he shifted into his human form—which Zechs had never seen. He was beautiful, though Zechs could not ever recall seeing a Telmaran that was not. And he was quite naked, his skin a deep golden color that practically glowed.

"I will be able to tell if it gets to be too much," he said, voice somewhere between reasonable and demanding. "I won't let him come to any harm, Doctor Noin."

Lucrezia got a sort of . . . cornered expression on her face. "It may not be something you can help, Heero," she said. "Duo's eyes are at a critical re-growth stage right now. It wouldn't take much to make them deteriorate."

A hint of a growl rumbled in Heero's chest. "I'll be able to tell. We don't share a normal Bond anymore. It's much deeper."

Now Lucrezia looked lost between amused and annoyed. "You've obviously made up your mind, so I don't know why you're asking me. At least wait until the sun is mostly gone. An inch or two left."

Zechs rose and peered out the dark curtains. "It's already nearly gone, Lucrezia."

Heero grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him up. "Then we'll be back in awhile."

"Heero?" Lucrezia said, her lips twisting into a grin. "At least put on some pants."

**o8o o8o**

Heero made Duo close his eyes until he found a nice little grassy hill on which to settle. A sliver of the sun remained, a thin remnant of the golden disk. Its dying rays cast orange, purple, smoky blue, and pink across the sky in random patterns, colors splashed haphazardly on a heavenly tapestry.

When he told Duo to open his eyes, his beloved stared in open wonder at the vivid display of light and color. Heero settled them down on the grass, himself on slightly higher ground so Duo could lean comfortably against him. He watched the delight play across Duo's face, enchanted by the moving emotion.

"I . . . I'd forgotten . . ." Duo breathed, barely even blinking.

The light danced on the surfaces of Duo's beautiful eyes, making them gleam. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered into Duo's ear.

It caused his love to shiver, unconsciously tilting his head to the side. He always did that when he wanted more from Heero, a cue he'd learned a very short time ago. He wasn't one to turn down such an invitation. Leaning down, he pressed light kisses to Duo's pale neck, one of his hands stroking through that beautiful hair cascading down Duo's back.

Moments later Duo shifted to bring their mouths into alignment, lips already parted and asking. Heero gave him the kiss he wanted, tongue delving inside the honeyed heat of Duo's mouth. Duo offered a faint moan that Heero readily swallowed.

It felt like a long, long time before Duo eventually broke the kiss, snuggling against Heero's chest to once more stare out across the horizon. Heero, unbelievably content, followed his gaze with a sigh. Even after the sun had set, Duo continued to watch the velvet night fall.

"Can we stay?" he murmured. "Just a little longer?"

"Of course," Heero replied, pressing a tender kiss to Duo's temple.

Darkness fell softly, coaxing the stars out. They studded the night with tiny, brilliant points of diamond white, winking down at the entwined pair. One flashed brighter for a split-second, then streaked across the endless black in a blazing trail of glittering light.

Heero automatically whispered, "Make a wish," in Duo's ear, but the words felt meaningless. He couldn't think of a single thing to wish for.

After all, he already had everything he'd ever wanted, right here in his arms.

* * *

Owari


End file.
